Mi teleserie Amor mágico
by Chik Yahoo
Summary: HAN PASADO AÑOS, AMIGOS..! Y por fin estoy de vuelta. He decidido continuarlo por fin! Capítulo 16 recién estrenado ! SE CONOCE LA IDENTIDAD DE LOS GANADORES. UNA FRASE: PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAÍSO. Historia en general: Lily y James se conocen bajo extrañas c
1. ¿Quién eres, Lily Evans?

¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fic. Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a los que hicieron posible esto (¡Snif!! Jajaj)

Klaudi^wri  y winter's fairy grax!!! 

Espero que les guste a todos!

Capítulo I:  "¿Quién eres, Lily Evans?"

"Oh.... Me encanta estar aquí.... así...... tan tranquila, relajada, calmada. No hay nada en que pensar, sólo descansar" pensó "Es tan cómodo, es como volar, no..... es como..... bueno, dormir. Se que podría pasar todo el día aquí..... si....."

****

**-¡Señorita! Voy a tener que regarle a usted que se baje de ahí – Dijo una voz. **

**Lily abrió los ojos.... se había acostado y casi quedado dormida en una de esas camas matrimoniales modelo, en una tienda Muggle, donde ella y sus padres compraban un regalo de matrimonio para su prima Ashley Evans.**

**-¡Señorita! ¿Me está usted escuchando? Estas camas son para mostrar, no está permitido que los clientes las usen – Dijo de nuevo la voz.**

**Lily se levantó y vio a un vendedor de no más de 17 años, parado en frente de ella. Lily no sabía por qué, pero este le parecía muy familiar....**

**-Lo siento señor... ito?, no volverá a ocurrir- Dijo **

**-Eso espero señorita, ya la he pillado varias veces y espero que no se repita, es la gente como usted la que hace que gente como yo quedemos sin trabajo....- Dijo el vendedor en tono severo, pero luego se arrepintió de haber tratado así y dijo: - Disculpe, es que es mi trabajo, generalmente no suelo ser así con la gente... pero es que ayer fue lun..... – El vendedor enrojeció- o sea, .... ejem.... ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi abuela y nos quedamos hasta muy tarde.....- Lily lo miró. Realmente tenía el semblante muy cansado.  Sabía que lo conocía de alguna parte, esa voz.... generalmente Lily solía tener muy buena memoria. El chico era alto, cuerpo más bien atlético, de mirada dulce, ojos marrones, cabello color arena. **

**"_Si, es él" _Pensó Lily **

- **Ehh... ¿por casualidad tu nombre es Remus Lupin? – Preguntó Lily**

- **Si, ese es mi nombre.... ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te conozco? – Respondió Remus extrañado.**

- **Si... o sea te he visto – Dijo Lily y luego se inclinó hacia el y le dijo al oído: -En Hogwarts-**

- **Ahh.... si. Yo voy en 7° curso ¿y tu? – Dijo Remus, temiendo que fuera una de esas admiradoras locas que le perseguían a el y a sus amigos.**

- **Igual – Dijo Lily**

- **A ver.... veamos – Dijo Remus y la comenzó a mirar de arriba abajo – No creo que seas Hufflepuff, tampoco Slytherin.... eso deja Griffyndor y Ravenclaw.... ¿Eres de Ravenclaw? – Preguntó Remus interesado**

- **No. De Griffyndor – Dijo Lily**

- **¿Griffyndor? Vaya.... qué extraño, no me acuerdo de haberte visto nunca – Dijo Remus -¿Cómo te llamas? **

- **Lilliane.... o sea todos me dicen Lily – Dijo Lily **

- **¿Lily? Creo que conozco a una pero... no .... es imposible....- Dijo Remus**

- **Es que nunca uso el pelo suelto como ahora- Dijo Lily, y luego tomó su cabello pelirrojo y se lo amarró en un tomate muy apretado.**

**Remus quedó estupefacto. La reconoció inmediatamente.**

- **¿Eres e-Evans? O sea... ¿Lily Evans? – Dijo Remus**

**-Si… ¿Por qué esa cara? – Preguntó Lily**

**-Bueno es que..... no sé.... has crecido mucho.... y ... nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto y .... e no sé....- Dijo Remus rojo. Realmente Lily se veía hermosa.**

**-Ah... sí..... es que... bueno es una larga historia- Dijo Lily entre avergonzada y con cara de lata.**

**-Bueno no importa.... te había visto un par de veces... pero nunca hablé contigo personalmente- Dijo Remus**

- **Sí, yo también te había visto.... bueno y ¡Cómo no conocer a los "merodeadores"! – Dijo Lily**

- **Jajaja Bueno, creo que nos hemos hecho bastante conocidos ¿cierto? – Dijo Remus**

**Lily iba a decir algo, cuando se escucharon unas voces a lo lejos, los dos se voltearon:**

**-Sirius, estoy seguro que es por aquí, REMUS ME DIJO, el dijo que trabajaba aquí, en la sección de "novios"- Dijo una voz**

**-¡No James! Estoy seguro que trabajaba en la sección de "Mujeres" – Dijo una segunda voz. **

**-Sirius , no inventes cosas..... se que, como siempre tu UNICA intención es o:**

**a) ****Coquetear con la vendedora**

**b) ****Coquetear con los clientes**

**c) ****Entrar en los camarines. – Dijo la primera voz**

**-¡¡Mentira James!! ¿¡Cómo osas pensar semejante aberración de parte mía?- Dijo La segunda voz con un tono tragicómico –Con estas afirmaciones me ofendes en lo más profundo de mi alma-**

**Dos chicos, al parecer de la misma edad de  Remus corrieron hacia él, Remus los reconoció de inmediato, se trataban de sus dos mejores amigos, James Potter y Sirius Black. **

**-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?- dijo Remus **

**-Bien, pero nos costó un mundo encontrarte Remus. ¡Dónde de fuiste a meter! Todavía no entendemos por qué trabajas.... y aquí....- Dijo James**

**-Porque mi mamá tiene esta tienda y me dijo que la ayudara en el verano, y yo acepté, pero me he equivocado al aceptar, porque me empezó a tratar como empleado y a veces me amenaza con que me va a despedir, bueno, esa es mi mamá, a veces le falta un tornillo. – Dijo Remus**

- **En todo caso si Sirius no hubiera insistido en ir a "Mujeres" hubiera sido más fácil encontrarte – Dijo James echándole una mirada de reproche a Sirius - ¿Y tu, cómo estás? – **

**-Bien.... estaba conversando con Ev---- - Se detuvo al ver que ya no había nadie al lado suyo – Ah.... se fue, bueno, no importa.**

**-¡Claro que importa! – Exclamó Sirius -¿Quién era? A ver Moony... ¿Era una chica? **

**-Si – Dijo Remus sonrojado por las miradas que le echaban sus amigos.**

**-¿Y cómo era? ¿De dónde es? ¿A qué escuela va? ¿Qué edad tiene? – Preguntó Sirius entusiasmado**

- **Hermosa, no me acuerdo, Hogwarts, 17. **

- **Oh my god! ….. Entonces la debemos conocer..... ¿En que casa va?- Preguntó Sirius**

- **Griffyndor..... Se llama Evans, o sea Lily Evans...- Dijo Remus**

- **¿Lily Evans? No me suena conocido para nada- Dijo James**

- **A mí tampoco- Dijo Sirius**

- **Yo la había visto un par de veces no más....- Dijo Remus**

- **Evans.... Evans... ¿Será amiga de Wilson? Tal vez le puedo preguntar si la conoce – Dijo Sirius **

- **Siempre buscando pretextos.... ¿Eh Padfoot? – Dijo James**

- **¿Po-por qué dices eso?- Dijo Sirius nervioso aparentemente **

- **Oh Sirius, mi buen amigo, se que te gusta Wilson desde 1°, no lo niegues..... – Dijo James**

- **Ehhh....James.... eso no importa ahora..... lo que importa es averiguar quién es esa tal "Evans" que nosotros no conocemos para ayudar a nuestro amigo Moony – Dijo Sirius**

- **¿Por qué? Sólo conversé un rato con ella... nada más, no me gusta ni nada – Dijo Remus **

- **Ay, amigo Moony, te falta mucho que aprender de nosotros.... Tu lo dijiste, sólo conversaste un rato con ella..... todavía no la conoces tanto como para saber si te gusta o no..... Y además, yo no dejo este mundo sin saber quien es "Evans" – Dijo Sirius**

**Remus y James rieron, sabían que cuando Sirius tenía algo en mente, no había nadie ni nada que se lo sacara de la cabeza.**

**Y se fueron los tres (Era la hora de salida de Remus).**

**---------------MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LADO DE LA TIENDA--------------------**

**Lily corría hacia sus padres. No sabía por qué, pero una inseguridad la invadió y sus piernas la controlaron sola, salió corriendo. Esto creía que pasaba porque ella le tenía un miedo inmenso a situaciones de confrontación..... o cuando había mucha gente que no conocía cerca. **

**Y esto pasaba aún más con los hombres. No era que Lily fuera una chica tímida ni nada, todo lo contrario, pero a veces se intimidaba. Porque, ella creía, antes de ir a Hogwarts, iba en un colegio de mujeres, en el mundo Muggle, y su familia eran su padre y tres mujeres. **

**Su padre se llamaba Phill Evans , su madre Michelle, su hermana Petunia (todos Muggle) y ella, Lily.**

**Lily era una chica inteligente, simpática, buena amiga y muy linda, pero su inseguridad la llevó a ocultar su cabello, atándoselo en un tomate apretadísimo. **

**Era de tez blanca, cabello pelirrojo ondulado, nariz respingada, labios finos y grandes ojos verdes. Si, esos grandes ojos verdes fueron lo que nunca ella pudo ocultar, eran su mayor arma y su punto débil.**

**Bastaba una mirada severa para que Lily sometiera a la bestia más salvaje. Supongo que por eso su materia favorita era "Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas". **

**Lo malo es que esa mirada la hacia ser tan transparente, a través de sus ojos uno podía ver todo lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, lo que quería. **

**Su buen gusto por la comida la había llevado a ser un poco rellenita, pero entre 6° y 7° había comenzado a bajar de peso sin razón aparente y había crecido unos cuantos centímetros. _(N.A: Lo que en Chile le llamamos "Pegarse un estirón") _Por ser tan buena amiga y tan simpática, buena para los chistes, etc. Nunca le habían faltado pretendientes, pero todavía no encontraba al amor de su vida. **

**Romántica como ninguna, ésa era Lily Evans.**

**Era el día primero de Septiembre y Lily corría desesperada, ya no quedaba nadie fuera del tren. Despidió a sus padres a lo lejos y entró apresurada en el tren que la **

**llevaría a Hogwarts. **

**Buscó en todas partes y no encontró a nadie conocido, estuvo durante mucho rato pero nada.**

**Estaba tan cansada, que no encontró nada mejor que sentarse en el suelo, de espalda a una cabina. **

"Aaahhh.... por fin. Esto es tan cómodo, no... no cómodo, pero puedo descansar, qué sueño.... creo que voy a dormir un rat......."

****

No alcanzó a terminar porque algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alguien abrió la puerta de la cabina haciendo que Lily cayera de espaldas dentro de la cabina......

Miro hacia arriba, alguien la observaba, no era nada más ni nada menos que Severus Snape.

**-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces ahí tirada? ¡LEVANTATE!- Gritó**

**Lily se levantó rápidamente del suelo.... **

**-¡Puedes parar de gritar! Soy Lily Evans y estaba cansada, así que me senté un rato- Dijo Lily**

- **Miren quien está aquí, la pequeña sangre sucia Evans.... – Dijo un chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio detrás de Snape.**

**Lily sintió que se le hervía la sangre...... Todos reían..... **

- **Mira quien está aquí.... Malfoy, el squib que no puede ni mover la varita....- Dijo Lily**

**-Evans, te advierto, no me provoques porque vas a saber quien soy de verdad.....- Dijo Malfoy**

**-No Malfoy, tu no me provoques, no sabes lo que te puedo llegar a hacer..... no te tengo miedo...- Dijo Lily**

**-Deberías empezar a tenerme – Dijo Malfoy**

**-Ahh... tu siempre con tus amenazas- Dijo una voz detrás de Lily.... Lily volteó..... Era Remus. **

**-Lupin…. ¿Defendiendo a tu novia? – Dijo Malfoy**

**-1. No es mi novia ; 2. Al parecer ella sabe muy bien defenderse sola, yo sólo la vengo a buscar – Dijo Remus, y luego se dirigió a Lily y le dijo sonriendo : Lily, Helen te anda buscando ..... – **

**-¿Si? Bueno, vamos – Dijo Lily**

**Pero Remus, antes de irse dijo: **

**-Ah, Malfoy, hablando de novias, creo que deberías cuidar TU más a la tuya. – **

**-¿De qué hablas Lupin? Narcisa no es capaz de hacerme nada...... – Dijo Malfoy nervioso **

**-Bueno, tu verás – Dijo Remus y le cerró la puerta en la cara.**

**¿Qué hacías ahí?- Dijo Remus**

**-No encontraba por ningún lado a mis amigas, y estaba descansando, desgraciadamente, en la puerta de su cabina – Dijo Lily**

**-Son todos unos imbéciles... – Dijo Remus**

**-¡LILLIANE EVANS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁBAS? ¡TE BUSQUÉ POR TOD.....! – La chica que había gritado dejó instantáneamente de gritar al ver que Lily estaba acompañada... por un chico. **

**Remus y Lily se dieron vuelta, una chica sonrojada estaba detrás de ellos.**

**-¡Helen! – Exclamó Lily – Yo también te busqué por todas partes!- **

**-Ehh.... Helen, te traje a tu amiga sana y salva – Dijo Remus sonrojado**

**-Gracias – Dijo Helen también sonrojada a mas no poder. Luego hubo un silencio, incómodo para Remus y Helen, en el cual miraban al suelo rojos y Lily los miraba alegre. **

**De repente se escucharon unas voces:**

**-¡Sirius! Te dije que no subiéramos al techo, ahora se me volaron los lentes y no encontramos a Remus por ninguna parte. – Dijo una voz que se reconocía como la de James.**

**-Bueno, bueno no te enojes, además, ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Remus!- Dijo la otra voz, que debe haber sido Sirius.**

**-Remus ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó James**

**-Cuando subieron al techo me encontré con una chica, Helen Sales y me dijo que no encontraba a Lily Evans por ninguna parte- Dijo Remus – Y yo la ayudé a buscar –**

**-A...¿Ves James? Debimos suponer que se trataba de Lily Evans.- Dijo Sirius**

**-No, es que Helen y Lily....- Se detuvo al ver que ya no estaban – Se fueron.... de nuevo.....-**

**-Ehh... Remus, ¿no será que tienes amigos imaginarios? – Dijo Sirius -¡O ves fantasmas! ¡Nos están penando! – **

**-No Sirius, si te digo que estábamos acá, ¿sabes? No importa, otro día te las mostraré- Dijo Remus**

**-Es que es lo lógico, tu la ves, nosotros no, no la conocemos a pesar de que va en nuestro colegio ¡Nosotros conocemos a todas las chicas! – Dijo Sirius**

**-Tal vez a éstas no... tal vez Lily está hace poco tiempo y además, Helen estaba aquí también, así que la tengo de testigo – Dijo Remus**

**-Ya paren la discusión, vámonos que Wormtail nos está esperando – Dijo James. Los dos asintieron y se fueron.**

**Si, esos eran los cuatro merodeadores: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. **

**James Potter era el líder;**

** pelo negro azabache, demasiado desordenado y difícil de peinar, cada mañana era una guerra con la peineta. Ojos cafés, pero escondidos tras sus lentes. Tez blanca, cuerpo atlético. Todo esto lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, lo cual no le ayudó mucho, porque, junto con Sirius, se convirtió en un rompecorazones. Las chicas lo encontraban irresistible y no era capaz de mantener una relación seria. Hasta tenía su clásico y propio Club de Fans. Era simpático, caballero, inteligente, no evadía las situaciones incómodas,  pero también era muy impulsivo, no muy rencoroso, solo con los que le caían mal.**

**Era buscador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch y prefecto de su casa. La materia que mejor se le daba era Transfiguración.**

**Sirius Black:**

**Era el amigo más antiguo e inseparable de James. Pelo negro azulado, ojos azules, sonrisa pepsodent (En mi país es una marca de Pasta para cepillar los dientes, que te los deja blanquísimos) . Tez blanca, cuerpo atlético. **

**Era muy popular entre las chicas y por eso era el más rompecorazones de los cuatro. También tenía su propio club de fans. **

**Se le podía ver con su "novia de la semana" o sus millones de amigas con ventaja. Era un payaso, muy simpático, siempre contando chistes, era la alegría de la fiesta, siempre de centro de mesa. **

**Era golpeador del equipo de Quidditch. Su materia preferida era "Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas". **

**Remus Lupin:**

**Junto a James y Sirius era el fundador del grupo "los merodeadores". Ya lo describimos físicamente.**

**Era también muy popular entre las chicas, pero no era un rompecorazones. Era de noviazgos largos y serios. El era muy reflexivo y simpático, se veía muy callado, pero con la gente que conocía se revelaba. Era muy inteligente. Su materia favorita era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

**Peter Pettegrew:**

**Último en incorporarse a los merodeadores. Era Gordito, rubio, pero de aspecto simpático. No puedo decir que era una persona de confianza. Le encantaban los chismes y siempre que sabía secretos, los contaba. Era generalmente muy callado.**

**No era popular, pero a las chicas les agradaba por ser tierno. **

**Su materia preferida era "Herbología".**

**----------------------------Mientras tanto----------------------------------------------**

**Lily y Arabella habían corrido al ver a James y Sirius. Bueno, más bien Lily había corrido y Arabella la había seguido. Cuando la encontró le dijo:**

**-Lily ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Te dan miedo Potter y Black? – Dijo Helen**

**-No... ¡claro que no! –Dijo Lily – La verdad es que no sé que pasa, últimamente cada vez que viene alguien salgo corriendo..... la verdad es que la situación de que haya mucha gente me incomoda un poco. – **

**-Bueno, no importa..... total, yo también quería irme de ahí, tenemos a Sarah botada en la cabina hace bastante rato.- Dijo Helen .**

**-Vamos entonces – Dijeron . **

**Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con su amiga Sarah :**

**-Chicas – Dijo ella – Las estuve esperando mil años **

**-Disculpa, es que nos encontramos con Black, Lupin y Potter – Dijo Helen**

**-¿Con ellos? Me desesperan, ¿recuerdan que el año pasado me tiñeron el pelo verde? – Dijo Sarah – Estuve un mes tratando de sacármelo. **

**Las 3 rieron, se acordaban perfectamente. Luego decidieron cambiar el tema para que Sarah no se enojara y siguieron hablando de otras cosas.**

**Si, Helen, Lily y Sarah habían sido amigas desde el 1° año en Hogwarts. **

**Sarah era vecina de Helen y mas tarde conocieron a Lily. **

**Sarah Wilson tenía 17 años. Era alta, buena figura (bien desarrollada) tenía el pelo largo ondulado, negro azabache hasta la cintura, los ojos celestes y tez blanca. Era simpática, amorosa y sociable (pero pobre del que le tocara un pelo a una amiga suya) , detallista,  lo que atraía mucho a los hombres y por eso, siempre tenía algún pretendiente. **

**Su materia favorita era "Aritmacia" y era muy buena con las Matemáticas. **

**Helen Sales tenía también 17 años, era alta y delgado, cuerpo de deportista (no musculosa, solo cuerpo firme y tonificado) tenía el pelo café chocolate escalonado hasta los hombros. Tenía los ojos café y era de tez morena. **

**Era cazadora del equipo de Quidditch y su materia favorita era "Encantamientos" y "Pociones".**

**Era simpática, simple y tenía mucha personalidad, pero cuando se enojaba podía ser muy dura, generalmente tenía poca paciencia y era mal genio.**

Chik Yahoo:  ¡Terminó! Pero pronto viene el próximo .... jeje..... Ci vendiamo... (nos vemos)! 

 Bye bye manden reviews!!!


	2. El fantasma, puré y bromas musicales

¡Hola a toos! Les saluda d nuevo la Chik Yahoo! Cansada y enojada por pelear con mi hermana para que me prestara el compu..... bueno .... Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews!!!: Mep- Lady-Morgaine3- Klaudi^Wri - o^kata^o - 

winter's fairy.......

Gracias por su apoyo!!!!! Chik Yahoo!

 Pd: Para los detallistas que leen bien y no se saltan, y para los otros tambien: Si se fijaron, puse "Arabella" en la mitad del cap.... (que no tiene nada que ver en la historia) .... estaba medio traspapelada disculpen!!!

Weno... aquí empieza mi 2 cap..(chachachachan: Trompetas y tambores)..:

Capítulo II: "El fantasma, puré y bromas musicales"

**-Cuidado, ¡CUIDADO! ¿No ves que aplastas a mi amiga, Imbécil? – Grito Helen. **

**-Si.... ¡Muévete estúpido! No me dejas pasar – Dijo Sarah        **

**-¡Hey chicas! Por aquí – Dijo Lily **

**Ya estaban en el gran comedor, pero no podían llegar a las mesas porque la cantidad de gente que había en la entrada hacía que hubieran complicaciones. **

**Por fin, entraron y se sentaron en la mesa y vieron como entraban los de 1ro. Lily rió al ver la cara de asombrados que traían todos. **

**Mc Gonagall comenzó a llamarlos al sombrero, después de que éste cantara su canción......**

**-Asturion, Courtney**

**¡GRIFFYNDOR!**

**-Boucklet, Jennifer **

**¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

**Después entraron 7 más a Griffyndor. **

**Luego comenzó el banquete y en otro lado de la mesa....**

**-¡Guau! Padfoot tranquilo – Dijo James**

**-Si, Sirius contrólate – Dijo Remus**

**-¡Sirius! ¡Mira ahí está Sarah! – Dijo Peter**

**Sirius dejó de comer al instante y comenzó a mirar por todos lados.....**

**-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – Dijo**

**Remus, Peter y James rompieron en sonoras carcajadas**

**-¡Te la creíste wajajajaja!- Dijo Peter**

**-Muy bien, Wormtail, caí, pero ahora te toca a ti – Dijo Sirius **

**-¿A qué te ref.....? – Peter no alcanzó a terminar porque Sirius lo hundió en la fuente del puré.**

- **¡Aj! ¡Qué asco! – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.....**

**Los 3 merodeadores se dieron vuelta, y vieron que la que les hablaba era la mismísima Sarah.**

**Sirius se paró y le hizo una reverencia:**

**-¿Qué la trae por estos lados, mi bella damisela?- Dijo Sirius**

**-Mira Black, Primero, no me trates como si no hubiera pasado nada, todavía no me olvido del incidente del año pasado, Segundo, no soy TU damisela , Tercero, venía a pedir un poco de puré, pero veo que lo están ocupando. – Dijo Sarah**

**James y Remus estaban llorando de la risa..... Mientras Sirius miraba el suelo sonrojado**

**-Bueno, voy a tener que decirle Lily que no queda más puré....- Dijo Sarah mientras se iba.**

**Todos la miraron**

**-¿Lily? ¿Lily Evans? – Dijo Sirius**

**-Si ¿Hay algún problema? – dijo Sarah**

**-No..... ¿Eres amiga del fantasma? – Dijo Sirius, que le había comenzado a llamar así por las circunstancias en que se encontraba ellos.**

**-¿Quién? ¿Fantasma? ¿Te refieres a Lily? – Dijo Sarah confundida....**

**-No lo tomes en cuenta.... pero ¿Eres amiga de Evans? – Dijo James**

**-Si.... siempre he sido amiga de ella.- Dijo Sarah como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo**

**-¿Hace cuanto está aquí? – dijo James**

**-Desde Primero...... ¿A qué se viene este cuestionario? – Dijo Sarah**

**-No, no importa Sarah- Dijo Remus mirando significativamente a sus amigos – Era mera curiosidad, no te preocupes, sigue tu camino  – Y le sonrió.**

**Por primera vez Sarah sonreía y una de sus mejores sonrisas. **

**-Bueno chicos, los abandono....- Dijo Sarah y se fue**

**-Remus ¿por qué dijiste eso? Nos habría mostrado a Evans..... y aparte ¿Esa sonrisa de donde salió? – Dijo Sirius**

**-1. Lo dije para que dejaran de entrometerse.... después podrán conocer a Evans... 2. Siempre me ha caído bien Sarah.... ¿Y tengo que dejar de sonreír por que te gusta?- Dijo Remus [Remus = 1 ; Sirius = 0] **

**Sirius enrojeció**

**-No... n ... no me gusta Sarah.... era una pregunta no más...... – Dijo Sirius **

**-¡Sarah! Dijo "Sarah", así que ya no es Wilson... ¿eh? – Dijo Peter, con la cara llena de puré.... [Merodeadores =2 ; Sirius =0]**

- **No te metas Wormtail, anda a lavarte la cara y ahí conversamos..... – Dijo Sirius**

**ESA NOCHE, EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS**

**-Hey Sarah , ¿Por qué traes esa cara?- Dijo Lily**

- **Nada, son los estúpidos Merodeadores.... o sea.... no todos.... Black.... lo odio... no puedo creer que antes estaba enam.......- Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.**

**-A ver Sarah, ¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar? – Dijo Helen **

- **Nada.... lo que pasa es que antes me atraía un poquito Black... pero ahora eso se convirtió en nada .... **

- **Donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan – Dijo Lily**

**-Ahh... dejemos el tema.... por favor, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.- Dijo Sarah – Lo que pasó es que pedí un poco de puré, pero cuando llegué vi que habían hundido a Petegrew en el puré.... ¡Puaj que asco! Así que me iba, pero antes de irme dije que te iba a tener que decir que no había puré... y en ese instante..... todos se me quedaron mirando... como si hubiera dicho que me voy a morir o algo, no sé , lo que pasó después fue que me empezaron a hacer todo un cuestionario de que si era amiga tuya, cuanto tiempo llevabas en el colegio, etc-**

**-¿Y por qué se habrán interesado tanto en mí?- Dijo Lily**

**No sé... pero ¿Te cuento algo? ...¿Sabes como te llaman? "El Fantasma" – Dijo Sarah riéndose. **

**Lily comprendió entonces..... como siempre que estaba con los merodeadores se iba, tal vez la habían llamado por eso. **

**-Bueno, me dan lo mismo, bueno, Remus no, es simpático – dijo Sarah **

- **Sí, en eso te encuentro la razón- Dijo Lily**

- **Y es tan lindo.... y tan simpático.... y tan....- Helen paró en seco. Se dio cuenta de que sus amigas se habían levantado y la miraban con cara extraña....**

**-Ehhh... Len..., ¿no nos querrás decir TU algo?- Dijo Sarah**

**-Si... pero no ahora, tengo sueño, mañana se los cuento – dijo Helen**

**-Bueno, que sueñes con los Angelitos y con Lupin al ladito – Dijo Lily **

**-Lo mismo digo , buenas noches chicas....- Dijo Sarah**

**-Que sueñes con los angelitos y con Black al ladito – Dijo Lily**

**-Andate a la...... *!"$%#&/($#"! – Dijo Sarah enfurecida y se durmió.**

**Finalmente Lily, se durmió pensando: "¿Por qué querrán saber de mí?"**

**------------------------------CUARTO DE CHICOS----------------------- **

- **Hey, Prongs, te dije que Sar.... Wilson era amiga de Lily Evans – Dijo Sirius**

- **¡Qué raro! ¿Por qué no la conocemos? Si es del grupo de Wilson significa que nunca fue nuestra novia. Entonces ..... ¡Qué raro! – Dijo James**

- **¡Hey! Acuérdate que mañana tenemos que probar esa nueva broma que inventamos.... ¿Con quién la probamos? – Dijo Sirius**

- **Con cualquiera, mañana vemos eso- Dijo James **

- **Si, pero lo que pasa es que – **

- **Es que nada Sirius, duérmete, tengo sueño.....- Dijo James**

- **Si, altiro pero lo que pasa es que..... – **

- **Duérmete, Black- Dijo James... Cuando decía Black significaba que se aproximaban problemas**

- **Si es que espera! Lo que pasa es que....- Dijo Sirius **

- **DUÉRMETE! – Gritó James serio y fuerte.**

- **Bueno, Buenas noches a todos- dijo Sirius**

**James se durmió pensando... "¿Quién será Evans?, la debo de haber visto en algún lado, pero no me acuerdo, mañana lo descubriré" **

**Al otro día..... **

**-¡Remus! ¿Ya está despierto Sirius? – Dijo James, que estaba debajo de la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de los chicos.**

- **No – Dijo Remus – O sea se estaba despertando.... ya, déjalo tranquilo, si el sabe como llegar solo al comedor. **

- **Si, pero es que íbamos a hacerle una broma a alguien – Dijo James**

- **Ahh.... ¿Y por qué no me dijeron? – Dijo Remus**

- **¡Pero si Sirius ayer casi lo gritó! Pero parece que estabas dormido... – Dijo James**

- **A, si debe haber sido eso. – Dijo Remus**

- **Bueno.... lo espero... todavía queda mucho rato para nuestra primera clase. – Dijo James**

- **No.... yo no.... tengo un hambre.... me voy a desayunar....- Dijo Remus**

**En ese momento vio que Helen bajaba de su cuarto....**

**-¡Hola Helen!- Dijo Remus**

**-Ahh... ¡Hola! – Dijo Helen sonrojada sin razón aparente**

**-¿Vas a desayunar? – Dijo Remus**

**-Si....- Dijo Helen**

**-¿Te acompaño? Preguntó Remus **

**-Bueno – Dijo Helen **

**Seguido de esto, Remus le ofreció el brazo y Helen lo tomó , se fueron cual novios al comedor.... **

**Mientras James los miraba sonriendo.**

**-¡James! ¿Estás ahí? – Dijo una voz al lado de el**

- **Si- Sirius, eres tu – Dijo James al ver a Sirius **

- **Daa... Quien más.... oye... ¿a quién le hacemos la broma? – Dijo Sirius**

- **No  sé... fíjate en alguien que tenga cara de víctima – Dijo James **

**Sirius pasó la mirada por toda la sala, no encontraba a nadie con cara de "víctima" ..... **

**De repente vio a una chica bajar por la escalera del cuarto de las chicas.**

- **Hey, James ¿Ves a esa chica? La que está en las escaleras, la del tomate- Dijo Sirius**

- **Si .... ¿por......? – Dijo James**

- **Ella es nuestra víctima – Dijo Sirius **

- **No sé..... no parece ser una mala persona – Dijo James**

- **¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando te fijas en si es una buena persona? – Dijo Sirius**

- **No... no sé.... bueno.... ya.... a ella – Dijo James**

**Se escondieron cerca de ella y levantaron las varitas cuando vieron que la sala común estaba llena de gente. **

**-_Incantatum musicale-_ Susurraron los dos apuntando a Lily.**

**En ese momento Lily se empezó a sentir extraña...... **

- **Ah.... me duele la cabeza mucho – dijo y se sentó con las manos en la cabeza – Siento que se me va a partir la cabeza**

- **Aquí vamos- Dijo Sirius**

**En ese momento se apagaron todas las luces de la sala común y una luz iluminó a Lily, quien, inmediatamente se transformó. Tenía una falda multicolor, roja, naranja, verde, amarillo, en la cabeza tenía un turbante con un canasto de frutas, tenía dos aros gigantes, un peto y dos cosas raras en los brazos multicolor. La piel se le puso morena y comenzó a cantar con una voz ronca :**

"Todo aquel, que piense que la vida es igual 

**_Tiene que saber que no es así,_**

**_Que la vida es una hermosura,._**

**_Hay que vivirla ...." _**

****

** Y repitió esto un millón de veces..... James y Sirius lloraban de la risa. **

**De repente el traje de Lily comenzó a cambiar, pero ¿Creen que termino? ¡No chicos! Se le cambió a un disfraz de tap y comenzó a bailar tap como desesperada. Luego cambió a un traje largo y comenzó a cantar:**

**"_And I always love youuuuu _**

**_will always love youu" _******

**Luego volvió a cambiar de traje , a uno ochentero y comenzó a cantar:**

****

**_"Estoy parada sobre la muralla que divide, _**

**_todo lo que sé de lo que será _**

**_Estoy mirando como esas viejas ilusiones_**

**_Detrás de la muralla se hacen realidad ......" _**

**Y después de muchos repertorios paró de cantar y cayó desmayada en el suelo.... Se prendieron las luces, y todos pararon de reír para ir a ver a Lily que yacía en el suelo. **

**De repente Lily se despertó..... Recordó todo, la salsa, el tap, la balada, Rock argentino, merengue, Grease, Fiebre de Sábado por la noche, La traviatta, madame butterfly, Hip hop, cumbia, Sound, I'm slave 4 u, Dios te salve maría. **

**Se paró en seco.**

**-¿¡QUIÉN FUE?! – Dijo Lily**

**De repente vio como James y Sirius eran los únicos que se partían de la risa. **

**Los miró duramente, y eso, raramente pasaba, hizo que se sintieran un poco culpables. James vio como los ojos de Lily humedecían de a poco y como una lágrima de vergüenza y rabia caía en su rostro. Lily salió corriendo dejando a un muy sorprendido James. **

"Quienes se creen que son" Pensó "Claro, el GRAN Potter y su fiel vasallo Black, con que derecho, ni siquiera me conocen... no saben como soy, quien soy" 

**-Vaya, no pensé que se lo tomaría tan mal.... – Dijo James**

**Se encogieron de hombros y fueron al comedor, al llegar vieron a Remus y a Helen riendo mucho , al parecer Remus contaba una historia :**

**-..... Y después de eso, dijo "No volveré a comer nunca más carne" – Dijo Remus **

**Helen se partió de la risa.... qué raro, se suponía que el que siempre contaba chistes era Sirius, era algo raro viniendo de Remus.**

**-Siento interrumpir a los novios, pero tenemos que desayunar, ¿Nos podemos sentar al lado de ustedes? – Dijo Sirius **

**Remus y Helen enrojecieron a más no poder. **

**James y Sirius se sentaron ....... Silencio incómodo, todos miraban el plato. **

**James pensaba "¿Por qué se habrá enojado tanto? Era una simple broma.... ¿Quién era? No me acuerdo de ella.... Ah... James por qué piensas tanto en eso.....mira a Sirius, con su mente despejada, sin pensar en una chica ..... " y se volvió a su plato de avena. Pero lo que el no sabía era que Sirius en el mismo momento estaba dibujando con el tenedor un corazón que decía "Sirius y Sarah por siempre". **

**Remus estaba a punto de romper en silencio cuando se escuchó un estruendo en la puerta, que se abrió de golpe. Todos dieron vuelta la cara para ver quien había causado tanto ruido. No era nada más ni nadie menos que Sarah Wilson. Tenía una cara roja de furia y al instante comenzó a caminar hacia ellos de manera amenazante mientras gritaba:**

**-¡SIRIUS BLACK Y JAMES POTTER! ¡QUIERO SABER QUE LE HICIERON A MI AMIGA! ¡Y BLACK LO QUIERO SABER AHORA! DEBERÍA DARLES VERGÜENZA SER ASÍ CON LAS CHICAS, ALGUIEN DEBERÍA ENSEÑARLES A TRATARLAS.... – Gritó lo más alto que pudo**

- **¿Q- que hicimos, Sarah? ¿Era amiga tuya? Pero si fue solo una bromita ..... ella fue la que se enojó por nada- Dijo Sirius con tono tranquilizante**

- **SI ERA AMIGA MÍA, BLACK...... PRIMERO; NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR SARAH, DAMISELA, O ALGO PARECIDO. SEGUNDO; LILY NO TENÍA CARA DE QUE FUERA SOLO UNA BROMITA -  Gritó Sarah, pero al mismo tiempo se asustó, al ver que todos volteaban, nuevamente a mirarla..**

- **¿El fantasma? ¿Lily Evans? ¿Era ella? – Dijo Sirius impresionado**

- **¿Cómo? ¡BLACK, POTTER! ¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A LILY? – Dijo Helen, quien se había sorprendido al saber esto.**

- **¡Sirius, James! Son unos sinvergüenzas, nunca lo esperé....- dijo Remus**

- **¡SI! ERA LILY EVANS, Y NO ME DIGAN QUE AHORA SE DEDICAN A HACERLE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A GENTE CON LA CUAL NO HAN CRUZADO PALABRA EN SU VIDA..... REMUS LO DIJO, DEBERÍA DARLES VERGÜENZA.... ADEMÁS, LILY ES UNA PERSONA MUY SENSIBLE, UNO NO LE HACE "BROMITAS" ASI COMO ASÍ – Siguió Sarah**

**"Así que era ella" pensó James, quien no se había incorporado a la conversación todavía "con razón todavía no la conocía" **

- **Pero... no se enojen todos.... digamos que hice que tuviera un poco más de sentido musical en su vida.... – Dijo Sirius – Vamos, Sar... digo Wilson, no te enojes, estoy segura que ella ya lo olvidó – **

**-MIRA BLACK, PARA LO ÚNICO QUE TE DIRIJO LA PALABRA ES PARA DECIRTE QUE NUNCA MÁS TE VOY A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA POR SINVERGÜENZA.... ESO VA TAMBIÉN PARA TI POTTER.... – dijo Sarah enojada**

- **YO IGUAL.... – dijo Helen**

**- Pero Sa... Wilson, yo creo que ya ni a ella le importa – Dijo Sirius tratando de disculparse**

**Sarah en ese momento iba a responder pero se abrieron las puertas del comedor, y todos voltearon, era Lily quien había llegado. **

**-¡Lily! – Gritó Sarah con una voz muy diferente de la anterior - ¿Tan rápido? – **

**Lily se dirigió hacia ellos. **

**-Ja, ¿Esperabas que me quedara en la habitación todo el día? – Dijo Lily**

- **No pero..... – Dijo Sarah**

- **Pero nada Sarah, yo no soy ninguna guagua llorona, no lloro por TONTERAS – Dijo esto bien fuerte para que James y Sirius la escucharan.  Estos evitaron su mirada.**

- **Que bueno , Lily – Dijo Helen quien se había incorporado a la conversación.**

- **Si.... hey , tengo hambre...., desayunemos – Dijo Lily mirando ansiosa la comida.**

- **Ah... si – Dijo Sarah**

**Las tres se estaban yendo cuando Lily hizo una mueca de cómo "haber recordado algo" y se dio vuelta.**

**-¡Hola Remus! ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo Lily**

- **Ah ¡Hola! Bien, gracias, supongo que después tendremos más tiempo para hablar, aquí tengo algo que hacer – Dijo Remus y miró con cara de reproche a James y Sirius.**

- **Ahh... bueno – Dijo Lily entendiendo **

**James de repente se paró, al frente de Lily cuando ésta se estaba marchando y trató de decirle:**

**-Ehh.... Lily... yo .... he.........- Pero no pudo terminar porque Lily lo pasó olímpicamente por alto, haciendo como si no existiera..... Eso lo dejó en Shock. Nadie le había hecho eso, James estaba acostumbrado que todo el mundo lo mirara y el no pasaba desapercibido por nada del mundo. **

**(Chicas + Remus= 4 ; James & Sirius = 0 )**

**-¿Viste eso , Remus? ¡Una chica evadió a nuestro Jamie- pooh! – Dijo Sirius**

- **No me llames así, y .... me da lo mismo....  – Dijo James..... Pero en verdad no le daba lo mismo. No iba a dejar que una chica lo pasara así de alto. Ohh, no. **

**De repente Remus puso cara severa y les dijo :**

**-Díganme que hicieron – **

**Sirius y James le contaron la escena "musical" vivida en la sala común. Lo que hizo enojar mucho a Remus.**

**-Chicos, Todavía tienen mucho que aprender, Primero; como se tratan las mujeres, dos; Nunca se le hace una broma a una persona totalmente desconocida, no saben como puede reaccionar, imagínense que Lily hubiera sido una persona con tendencias suicidas o algo así – Dijo Remus causando unas pocas risas y volvió a su tono severo. ¿Me escucharon? –**

**-Si, papá – Dijeron Sirius y James divertidos. **

**Mientras tanto, Lily le contaba a sus amigas también el incidente musical. El dolor de cabeza, el musical, el desmayo. **

**-¡Increíble! Son unos idiotas....- Exclamó Helen enfurecida**

Bueno... aki termina el segundo capi..... :'( . Estoy super inspirada escribiendo!!! Estoy escuchando "my inmortal" De Evanescense (¿Se escribe asi? Jeje) ¡Me encanta! Bueno... gracias desde ya a todos los que apreten el boton para mandarme un review...! Gracias por leer.... 

Bye bye..... 

Chik Yahoo! 

Fecha: Domingo 28 de Septiembre 2003!! Hora: 8.47 Pm


	3. Terribles dolores de cabeza ¡¡¡POTTER, B...

Hola!!! Los saluda de nuevo la fanática número uno de este cuento: La autora, (¿Quién más podría ser?) ¡SI! Chik Yahoo! (Aplausos y alabanzas).... (Disculpen lo narcisista... son influencias de mi querido Sirius Black.... jejeje.... Bueno.... pasemos a otro tema... ¡Este cap en mi opinión es el más sincero!! (No se preocupen.... voy por fases, ya pasé la humorística y la aburrida presentación de los personajes...)  

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron Reviews.... lo aprecio mucho... en serio que con los reviews me han quitado más de una lágrima Jajaja .... ¡Gracias! Cada Review suyo es un aporte (parezco una campaña solidaria Jajaja) Gracias A.....

winter's fairy: Gracias por los cumplidos!! Siempre me ha gustado escribir... pero bueno.... Lo de la soltada de pelo viene en un poco tiempo.... Lily y James se comienzan a poner un poquitín impulsivos... pero ¡noo! No adelanto más.... Gracias!!!

Syringen: ¡Gracias por lo del musical! A mí también me gusto.... y te encuentro totalmente la razón... James & Sirius son el colmo de inmaduros... como dijo Remusito ... no saben tratar a las mujeres..... Gracias!!!

o^kata^o: ¡Un millón de gracias! Y también un millón de abrazos y besos para ti.... me siento demasiado alagada cuando dices q te encanta... tu también eres seca... (¿Eres chilena? Si lo eres entendiste a que me referí) He leído "todo por ti" Y me encantó!!!!! Bueno... eso ... ¡gracias!!

 mep1: Tienes razón... James y Sirius son unos malditos... pero no hay nada que hacerle..... ya madurarán.... Lily los                  enderecerá... Jajaja  Gracias!!

Gwenie Lupin: Gracias por decir q era uno de los mejores... en verdad me siento alagada y voy a tratar de dar lo mejor de mi para que a ustedes les guste harto ¿ok? Y... Si!! Soy chilena... ¡por fin compatriotas!! Soy muy descarada yo en verdad... me encanta meterle palabras en idioma chilensis... jaja dime tu mail en un review y yo te agrego ... ¿vale? Eehh!!! Gracias!!!!

Y chachachachan.... Aquí viene.... lo que todos hemos estado esperando..... lo que por años hemos anhelado..... Por fin!!!

Capítulo 3: Un terrible dolor de cabeza....... ¡¡¡POTTER!!!; ¡¡¡BLACK!!!

   **Luego de desayunar se dirigieron todos al aula de Encantamientos, donde los esperaba el profesor Flitwick**. 

**Al entrar, Lily, Sarah y Helen se sentaron lo más lejos que pudieron de Los Merodeadores. **

**De repente, Lily sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, mientras gemía de dolor.**

- **Lil.... Lily ¿Qué tienes? – Dijo Sarah, quien veía a su amiga preocupada.**

- **No... nada Sarah..... es.. un... do-lor de ca...beza no más..- Dijo Lily con dificultad.**

- **¿Estás segura? No te veo muy bien -  Dijo Helen**

- **Si... no se preocupen chicas – Dijo Lily – Ya se me pasa... rapidito....- **

- **Bueno – Dijeron Helen y Sarah con duda.**

**El profesor comenzó a hablar:**

**-Chicos, hoy será una clase práctica. Emplearemos el uso de hechizos para mover objetos de un lado a otro , para esto, los pondremos en pareja. – **

**Ya había gente mirándose y haciéndose señas, así que el profesor dijo:**

**-No, no chicos. Yo formaré las parejas. – **

**Y las parejas quedaron así:**

**Potter – Sales**

**Evans – Lupin**

**Black – Johnson **

**Petegrew – Wilson**

**Jock – Pérez (etc)**

**Y todas las parejas se juntaron en un rincón del aula. **

**-Remus, ¿estás seguro de que se hace así?- Dijo Lily mirando como Remus hacía que la hoja de árbol ardiera en fuego. **

- **Si.... o sea... creo... era _"Accio fuego hojita"_? – Dijo Remus**

**Lily rió –No Remus.... – Apuntó con la varita la hoja- era _"Accio hoja pare mesa" –_Dijo Lily divertida y la hoja subió y se posó en la mesa.**

**-¡Bien chicos! – Dijo El profesor – Ya han pasado al segundo nivel: La botella – Y les pasó una botella de vidrio .  **

**EN OTRO LADO DE LA SALA..........**

- **Potter, creo que era así, ¿cierto? Potter..... ¡Potter! ¡POTTER! – Exclamó Helen al ver que James estaba completamente distraído mirando hacia otro lado.**

- **Ah... ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? – Dijo James **

- **Si Potter, y más de "algo" , más bien he estado tratando de trabajar como pareja pero tu no cooperas....- Dijo Helen enojada**

- **Oh... lo siento Helen ....- Dijo James**

- **Mira, Potter.... sólo te dirijo la palabra porque nos tocó la mala suerte de que el vejestorio enanito nos puso juntos...- Dijo Helen  enojada– Créeme que para mi no es más agradable que para ti, así que ¿Podrías cooperar?- **

- **Míralos...... parece que se divierten mucho juntos – Dijo James, al parecer no había escuchado palabra de lo que dijo Helen.**

- **¿Quiénes? – Dijo Helen rendida**

- **Ellos – Dijo James apuntando a Remus y Lily, en el momento en que Remus hacía explotar la botella – Parece que se gustan.... bastante ¿no crees?- Dijo James melancólico.....- **

- **¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crees que se gustan? – Dijo Helen**

- **Si... ¿no es obvio?- Dijo James mirándolos tristes.... _"Y si es así ¿Qué?" pensó "¿Qué me importa a mí? Acabo de conocer a Evans.... me da lo mismo lo que ella sienta o quienes sean sus amigos... ni siquiera he hablado con ella.... tonto..... olvídate de esto que estás pensando" _**

**Y luego se volvió a Helen:**

-Bueno, ¿cómo se dijo el profesor que se hacía esto? – Dijo, pero Helen no respondió. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, parecía triste...

**-¿E-en serio cre....ees que se gustan? O sea... ¿Lily y Remus? – Dijo **

**James la miró extrañada, ¿por qué se ponía así?**

- **Bueno, si, eso creo...... ¿no lo crees? – Dijo James**

- **Ehh... no sé... la verdad no lo había pensado – Dijo Helen y luego de un rato, levantó la vista y dijo : -Bue... bueno, eso no es algo de nuestra incumbencia.... así que volvamos, por lo que dijo el profesor....- **

**EN OTRO LADO DE LA SALA.........**

**-Peter, en realidad creo que el profesor dijo que era de otra manera – Dijo Sarah**

- **No... mira, yo te voy a decir como es....- Dijo Peter**

- **No.... si el profesor dijo que se decía _"Accio hoja pare mesa"_- Dijo Sarah**

- **No! Es distinto.....- Dijo Peter**

- **Peter, ya para. Si lo anoté.....- Dijo Sarah - ¿Tu no lo anotaste? **

- **Ehh... si – Dijo Peter y sacó su pergamino : -Aquí dice Accio + nombre del artículo + Pare + Nombre del otro artículo ¿ves que no es como dices? – Recitó**

- **Peter.... ¿eres tonto o te haces? – Dijo Sarah, rendida.**

**EN OTRO LADO DEL AULA............**

- **Johnson.... ¡Te juro que no te engañé nunca! ¡Tu fuiste la que terminó conmigo!- Exclamó Sirius**

- **Si, yo terminé contigo, pero porque me engañaste con Julieta Christiansen  - Dijo ésta**

- **No... te juro que no..... le estaba curando una herida que tenía en el labio – Dijo Sirius**

- **¡¿Besándola!? – Dijo Kate Johnson**

- **Bueno... sí... hay un nuevo método... o sea eso dicen.........- En ese instante Sirius recibió una cachetada.**

**Lily gemía de dolor nuevamente, sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir. **

- **Lily, ¿Te sucede algo? – Dijo Remus**

- **No, no te preocu..... ¡Ay! No... no te preocupes Remus, si est... ¡Ay! estoy bien....- dijo Lily**

- **No te veo bien – Dijo Remus - ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la enfermería? – **

- **No... no te preocupes..... ahora acompáñame a dejar el informe con los hechizos que utilizamos... ¿bueno?-Dijo Lily**

- **Bueno- Dijo Remus preocupado.**

**Remus y Lily se pararon y Lily inmediatamente comenzó a sentir un dolor terrible, sentía como cuchillazos en la cabeza, millones de cuchillazos. De repente, comenzó a caer, caer , caer. Se desmayó en el suelo. **

**Remus vio horrorizado esta escena...**

**-¡¿Alguien me puede ayudar aquí, por favor?! ¡Lily se desmayó! – Gritó Remus**

**-¿QUÉ? ¡Lily! – Dijo Sarah corriendo hacia ella, lo mismo hizo Helen. – Se inclinaron hacia ella  **

- **Lily háblame por favor – Dijo Helen desesperada -¡Lily! No se despierta – Dijo al Profesor que había llegado.**

- **Llévenla inmediatamente a la enfermería – Dijo Flitwick**

- **¡Necesito manos fuertes para cargarla! – Dijo Remus  y luego exclamó: -¡Merodeadores! Ayúdenme a llevar a Lily a la enfermería. James corrió inmediatamente y Sirius dejó de lado a la chica con la que conversaba. Peter no pudo ayudar por su baja estatura. **

**Todos llevaron a Lily a la enfermería. La enfermera, al ver a todos estos personajes, despejó una camilla y la depositaron ahí. **

- **Ahora váyanse todos – Dijo Madame Puffrings – Necesito estar sola con la chica – **

- **¡No Madame por favor! –Exclamó Sarah - ¡Lily es nuestra amiga! Deje por lo menos que nos quedemos yo y Helen – **

**La enfermera las miró:**

**-Bueno, quédense, pero los chicos se van.- Dijo . Los merodeadores la miraron resentidos y se fueron. **

**Al salir, James le preguntó a Remus:**

**-¿Qué le pasó? –**

- **No sé – Respondió Remus – Lo único que sé es que de la nada le comenzó este dolor de cabeza terrible y empezó a gemir desesperada. Después me dijo que esto ya lo había sentido antes. – **

**Sirius y James se miraron nerviosos.... ¿Acaso la broma le había causado efectos secundarios? **

**Después se fueron a clases otra vez... y no aparecieron las dos chicas, hasta la hora de almuerzo. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los Merodeadores se dirigían a la sala común después de un gran almuerzo. A descansar. **

**Cuando ya estaban instalados en la sala se oyeron unas voces detrás del retrato:**

**-¡Increíble! Los voy a matar.... voy a estrujarlos hasta que se mueran.... a esos dos idiotas..... – Decía una voz**

- **¡Yo lo mismo! Idiotas, como son capaces de hacer cosas así..... ¡Y con Lily! Ni siquiera la conocen, con que derecho..... _"Amores imposibles"-_ Dijo otra voz y de inmediato se abrió el agujero. **

**Sirius y James, habían reconocido inmediatamente las voces y ahora trataban de escabullirse a los dormitorios...... desgraciadamente.....**

- **¡POTTER, BLACK! ¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN? GALLINAS, VÉNGAN ACÁ, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR..... ¡¡¡URGENTE!!!- Gritó Helen enojada.**

- **Es que tenemos algo que hacer y.....- Trató James**

- **¡TODO LO QUE TENGAN QUE HACER TENDRÁN QUE POSTERGARLO! VÉNGAN ACÁ Y SIÉNTENSE – Gritó Sarah con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Sirius y James fueron y se sentaron. Y Helen comenzó a hablar:**

- **Remus, ¿sabes de dónde venimos? – **

**Remus se sorprendió al ver que Helen se dirigía a el..... **

- **¿eh... d- de la enf.... ermería?- Dijo Remus temeroso**

- **Si, precisamente Remus, la enfermera nos acaba de dar el diagnóstico de Lily. **

- **¿QUIEREN SABER QUÉ NOS DIJO?- Les preguntó Sarah a James y Sirius**

**Silencio. Esto no detuvo a Helen**

**-NOS DIJO, QUE LILY HABÍA TENIDO UNA CONFUSIÓN CEREBRAL..... ¡¡¡Y QUE HABÍA TENIDO UN CASI DERRAME!!!! – Dijo enojada**

**James y Sirius se dirigieron miradas tensas.**

-¿SABEN POR QUÉ LE PASÓ ESO A LILY?- Gritó Sarah, pero no esperó respuesta : - SEGÚN LA ENFERMERA QUE ERA HABÍA SIDO PRODUCIDO POR UN HECHIZO EN ELLA, UN HECHIZO EXPERIMENTAL.... O SEA QUE ALGUIEN INVENTÓ UN HECHIZO Y SE LO ECHÓ A LILY- 

- **Y nosotras queríamos saber – Dijo Helen con todo dulce – Si ustedes "por casualidad" sabrían QUIEN le echó ese hechizo a Lily **

**James y Sirius se miraron....**

- **Eh.... no ... no... s..... pudo ser cualq....uiera.... no sab...emos- Dijo Sirius**

- **¡MENTIROSOS! CÍNICOS . ¡SABEMOS QUE SON USTEDES! HIPÓCRITAS, SINVERGÜENZAS, ¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A EXPERIMENTAR CON LILY UNA ESTÚPIDA "BROMA NUEVA" ¿ES QUÉ NO PIENSAN? – Gritó Helen irritada**

**¡SI! ¿CÓMO PUEDEN SER TAN INSENSIBLES? ¿CÓMO PUDIMOS PENSAR UN SOLO SEGUNDO QUE ERAN BUENAS PERSONAS? ¡ME RETRACTO DE TODO LO PENSADO ANTES!  FRÍVOLOS, FRESCOS.... CLARO, EL GRAN POTTER Y SU AMIGO INSEPARABLE BLACK , SE CREEN DUEÑOS DEL MUNDO, VÁYANSE A ....  (un lugar que no puedo pronunciar por razones obvias)!- Gritó Sarah enfurecida – LUPIN, SERÁ MEJOR QUE CUIDES A TUS AMIGOS SI NO QUIERES QUE LES HAGAMOS ALGO MUUY MALO, DE LO QUE NOS ESTAMOS CONTROLANDO AHORA.**

**Remus asintió y dijo:**

- **No se preocupen, no va a ser necesario, yo me encargaré de ello. Gracias por la advertencia – Y sonrió mirando a Helen. Y ésta se sonrojó. **

**-GRACIAS, SUPONGO QUE NO TENEMOS NADA MÁS QUE HACER AQUÍ, OLVÍDENSE DE TODAS LAS POSIBILIDADES QUE TENÍAN DE SER NUESTROS AMIGOS O ALGO PARECIDO, PARA NOSOTRAS USTEDES DOS YA NO EXISTEN! – Exclamó Sarah y luego se marcharon dejando a dos merodeadores devastados.**

**-¡Me avergüenzan! – Exclamó Remus -¿Cómo fueron capaces de hacerle una broma experimental a Lily ¡La usaron de conejillo de indias! Nunca lo esperé de ustedes, me han decepcionado mucho – **

**El tono que uso, fue peor que si hubiera gritado mil veces más fuerte que Sarah y Helen. **

**James y Sirius estaban muuy arrepentidos. **

**Subieron a sus cuartos y Sirius dijo:**

**-Ahora si que la embarramos, nunca nos perdonarán .... y yo que quería conocer a Evans...  vaya manera de conocer a una persona – Y James asintió.**

**NOCHE DE ESE MISMO DÍA : PUNTO DE VISTA REMUS**

**Remus se levantó y fue a la enfermería escondido..... con el mapa del colegio. **

**Al llegar fue corriendo donde Lily. Quien estaba pálida como una muerta. **

**Se sintió terrible. **

**-Lily- Dijo – Se que no me puedes escuchar, pero igual quería hablarte. Te quiero pedir disculpas en nombre de mis amigos. Estoy muy avergonzado de su acto, y creo que lo mínimo que te mereces es una disculpa. Ellos no saben lo que hacen, siempre actúan antes de pensar y luego se arrepienten , en especial Sirius. **

**Estoy muy preocupado por ti, y siento, no se por qué, como si fuera culpa mía. Ojalá nada malo te pase y te puedas recuperar. En este poco tiempo que nos hemos conocido, me has caído muy bien y o creo que en ti puedo hallar a alguien en quien confiar, alguien con quien lo paso bien y me río. Creo que podríamos ser algo más......... me refiero a ser amigos, de verdad. En este tiempo te he empezado a tener un cariño especial.... como el que le tengo a mis amigos y no quiero que se pierda. Ojalá que lo que pasó entre mis amigos y tu no sea un obstáculo para nuestra amistad. Bueno, eso creo que era lo que te tenía que decir, gracias por escucharme, aunque no me escuches. (¡Qué irónico!)**

**Y se fue.**

**ESA NOCHE : PUNTO DE VISTA JAMES**

**Lo que le dijeron Helen y Sarah lo habían hecho sentirse realmente culpable. Se sentía pésimo y no dormía por la culpa. Decidió ir a visitar a Lily, tal vez podría pedirle una disculpa, o al verla, sentirse más tranquilo. **

**Se puso su capa invisible, pero no encontró el mapa. Así que decidió irse sin él. Al llegar, iba a entrar, pero sintió una voz adentro:**

- En este poco tiempo que nos hemos conocido, me has caído muy bien y o creo que en ti puedo hallar a alguien en quien confiar, alguien con quien lo paso bien y me río. Creo que podríamos ser algo más.......- 

-¿Cómo?- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja – Esa es la voz de Remus. ¿O sea que.... le gusta Evans? Pero no puede ser...... que mis oídos hayan escuchado mal.....

**-.._.... En este tiempo te he empezado a tener un cariño especial....- _Escuchó de nuevo James**

"¿por qué? ¿Por qué te afecta el que a Remus le guste Lily? Tu ni siquiera la conoces....La he visto..... Pero no la conoces..... , olvídate" 

De repente sintió que alguien salía ..... Era Remus. Por suerte Remus no lo vio.

**Decidió entrar a la enfermería.**

**Al verla, un sentimiento de culpa y pena le invadió el corazón. La veía tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan ..... hermosa.**

**_"Es hermosa...... sus ojos... su cara, tan pura, tan suave.... sus labios, tan finos, su nariz,.... tan perfecta....." pensó James "Ojalá no le perteneciera a Remus, maldición" _ Luego de esto, le acaricio la cara...... _"Es tan suave....." _ Y luego de contemplarla se fue.**

Noooooooooo!!!! Aquí termina nuestro querido y esperado capítulo... ¿ven que James en verdad si tiene un poco de corazón? Por lo menos se digna a ir a visitarla.... (Por qué será.....looooveeee)  No como Sirius que es un irresponsable que ni siquiera pide disculpas!!!! Pifias!!!! Bueno....  Aquí se despide La loca Yahoo.... especialista en sonidos.... chilena de corazón y romántica de por vida!!! .... con la sinopsis del cuarto capitulo... (Ehh... esta vez traigo condicion.... espero como minimo 8 reviews así que pónganse con  uno para subirle el animo a la chikita yahoo que está triste) :

Cuarto Capítulo (todavía no tiene nombre):

"Lily ya no es la niña tierna y sociable de siempre. James es un desubicado.... ¡Olvídate James! Y.... ¡Cállate Black que me quiero dormir!!!" 

Chao a todos los quiero mucho (la patera que lo único que quiere es que le manden reviews) 

"De repente en mi vida, hay algo que me tiene confundida

y no lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar

conservar el asombro hasta el final....." 

 (ESTRACTO "DE REPENDE" DE SORAYA)  


	4. modtpsphef :::

Eh!!! Hola! Las saluda de nuevo.... la escritora más linda y más simpática de todo fanfiction! Obvio: Yo, la mismísima chik Yahoo! Aquí les dejo mi nuevo capítulo.... les adelanto un poquito?? SI!! James sufre... y Sirius se desubica en la noche.... nada más!!! Bueno... no puedo dejar de decirles gracias a todos los que leyeron ....y mandaron Reviews!!

 o^kata^o : ¡Gracias! Chilenos.. Chilenos chilenoo de corazoooon!! (léase con voz de hombre) ¡Salten el tablón, salten el tablón que la roja es la mejooooooor! (8) Ehh... disculpen a los demás.... (kata tu entiendes de que hablo cuando digo estas cosas.... Yeah! Chile la lleva....Es un país chiquitito pero cumplidor... Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi porque me he esforzado mucho... lee este por favor... no es taaaan bueno como el que le sigue... pero es capaz de dejarte llorando!! 

Gwenie Lupin:  Mi tocaya!! (Acuérdate que mi nombre no se dice... jejeje) Gracias por todos los consejos y las conversaciones a 32 grados de calor aquí en santiago y alli en Viña del Mar.... ¡Gracias! En serio... Y no te preocupes... a Lily no le pasará nada muy grave... 

    Winter's fairy: ¡Graciaaaaaaas! Fue por ti que me decidí a subir este capítulo y a superar mi miedo escénico! Y tienes toda la razón... lo que hizo James fue demasiado lindo!! 

   Syringen: Gracias por tu review.... y veo que me descubriste.... Helen no la pasará muy bien en los próximos capítulos.... me da mucha pena!! =::L pero bueno...  lee!! Y me dices tu opinión.... Gracias!

  D@nIt: ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado... Gracias y lee este

  Pao Bloom: Gracias por leer....!!! Bueno... tienes razón... pero James y Sirius tienen que aprender a respetar a la gente que no conocen....  Gracias!!

  Klaudi^Wri:¡Gracias! T.Q.M y gracias por leer mi fic...  Ya desbloqueé toda la cosita... me enseñó una amiga (¡¡GRACIAS GWENIE TE DEBO LA VIDA!!).... Ejem!... disculpa la interrupción... Gracias por todo... ahora se viene este ....

          Ahora.......... por fin.......... lo que todo el mundo esperó! Por siglos y siglos y milenios..... y .... ya mejor me dejo y presento el capítulo el cual se llama..........

Capítulo IV: "Me olvidaré de ti.... pero seguiré pensándote hasta el final...." 

**Pasaron dos semanas y Lily seguía en cama. El Domingo de la segunda semana, Sarah y Helen se dirigían a la enfermería. **

**-¿Se habrá despertado ya? – Dijo Sarah llegando a la enfermería**

- **No sé.... espero, me ha tenido muy asustada....- Dijo Helen**

- **Si... a mí también.... – Dijo Sarah, muy triste.**

**Al llegar, vieron a su amiga sentada en la cama mirando sus regalos. Las dos se entusiasmaron y fueron corriendo hacia ella:**

- **¡Lily! ¡Lily despertaste! – Exclamó Sarah al verla**

- **¡Por fin! Nos tenías muy asustadas...- Dijo Helen**

- **Gracias chicas – Dijo Lily –Por preocuparse por mí. La enfermera ha dicho que no ha pasado un día sin que me vengan a visitar. – **

- **No tienes por qué agradecérnoslo, para eso somos amigas-  Dijo Sarah y después rompió a llorar :- ¡Nos tenías tan preocupadas! **

- **No llores Sarah, ya estoy bien – Dijo Lily – Pero lo que todavía no sé que fue lo que me pasó, la enfermera dijo que era mejor que ustedes me contaran. **

**Sarah y Helen se dirigieron miradas nerviosas.**

- **¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se miran así? – Dijo Lily**

- **Bueno, es que.... mira, tuviste una "confusión cerebral" y... bueno... un casi derrame – Dijo Helen**

- **¿Qué? ¿Y cómo? ¿Por qué? Con razón....- Dijo Lily**

- **¿Con razón que....? – Dijo Sarah**

- **Con razón que me cuesta reconocer las letras.... he estado tratando de leer las tarjetas y me ha costado mucho y hay algunas cosas que me cuesta recordar....- Dijo Lily**

- **¿QUÉ? OH NO.... ¡SE VAN A ARREPENTIR! IDIOTAS! – Exclamó Helen**

- **¿Quiénes? ¿por qué dices eso? – Dijo Lily confundida**

- **Ehh...a.. bueno. Es que tu cuasi derrame se produjo por un hechizo.... un hechizo experimental que se te fue lanzado..... Y, bueno, comprendimos inmediatamente que se trataba de....**

- **La broma – Dijo Lily interrumpiendo a Sarah – Potter y Black me causaron un casi derrame cerebral cuando me echaron esa broma. Nunca pensé que podían caer tan bajo de experimentar bromas con personas....- **

- **Eso les dijimos nosotras. A penas supimos lo que te pasó, fuimos y los confrontamos. Al parecer quedaron bien arrepentidos. – dijo Helen divertida**

- **Gracias chicas. Pero no era necesario, podría haberlo hecho yo- Dijo Lily**

- **No.... da lo mismo. En todo caso les dijimos que se olvidaran de nosotras para siempre..... – Dijo Sarah – Después creo que Remus se quedó retándolos....-**

- **¿Remus? ¿Quién es Remus? – Dijo Lily**

- **Ehh..... ¿no te acuerdas? – Preguntó Helen nerviosa**

- **Ehh.... no.... a ver.... espera.... creo que ...- Lily comenzó a hacer esfuerzos para acordarse : - ¡ay! Mi cabeza me duele..... – Dijo luego**

- **Oh.. no Lily mejor descansa..... mañana vendremos de nuevo y te ayudaremos a recordar.....- Dijo Sarah**

- **Bueno, pero creo que ya lo tengo .... ¡ay! – Dijo Lily – Creo que tienen razón, tengo que descansar.... – **

**Y las chicas se fueron.**

**Y así pasaron dos días, en que Lily era visitada por Helen, Sarah y Remus, quien, fue reconocido inmediatamente por Lily al verlo. También, en que James se sentía confundido y arrepentido, y Sirius triste porque Sarah no le hablaba. Llegó así finalmente el día en que Lily pudo salir de la enfermería. Ese día no habían venido Sarah y Helen, quienes, habían resuelto ir a visitarla más tarde. **

**Lily salió de la enfermería corriendo, alegre, a buscar a sus dos amigas. Pero no se dio cuenta que alguien venía también.... Y ¡PAF! Chocó con él**

**Al levantarse, sintió un leve mareo..... y de repente vio al que le hizo caer. Era Sirius. **

- **¡¿Qué?! ¡No te basta con tratar de matar mi cerebro, ahora quieres que me rompa algo! ¿Qué no me puedes dejar tranquila? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! – Gritó Lily, dejando sorprendido a Sirius.**

**Y se fue corriendo.....**

**-.... ¿?¿?- Sirius no alcanzó a decir nada. -¿Seré idiota o algo?- se dijo a si mismo **

**Al llegar a la sala común, no vio a nadie, y de repente, se dio cuenta de que era su hora de la cena. Pero , no se dio cuenta de que si había una persona en la Sala. James Potter estaba sentado en un sillón mirando el fuego. **

**De repente vio que Lily cruzaba la sala en dirección a la habitación de las chicas y fue a ella.**

**-¡Lily! – La llamó – Lily ¿estás recuperada? Nos tenías muy.....-**

**De repente Lily se dio vuelta para ver quien era el que le había hablado y vio a James Potter al frente de ella. Lo miró, pero luego se dio vuelta.**

**-Lily, ¿Qué haces? ..... Escúchame..... –**

**Lily seguía caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mientras que dentro de ella se avivaba su furia. **

- **Lily, por favor......- **

**Lily no respondió, siguió caminando. Hasta que la puerta de su habitación estaba frente a ella. James no soportó esto. Ninguna mujer lo iba a ignorar, no a él. La tomó del brazo y la dio vuelta a la fuerza. **

- **Lily.......**

**Lily arrancó su brazo, abrió la puerta, entró a la habitación, lo miró (con esas miradas que ella sí sabía echar) y le cerró la puerta en la cara. **

**James sintió herido su orgullo y sus intenciones de pedir perdón a Lily. **

**Lily, pensó que había hecho lo correcto, pero igual se sintió culpable. No le gustaba ser rencorosa.**

**Se deslizó por la puerta, y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en ella. James hizo lo mismo por fuera. **

- **¿Por qué haces esto más difícil? – Dijo James por fuera, fue como si sintiera que ella lo escuchaba, y si no la escuchaba, no le importaba. – Sólo quería que ........ y tu lo haces todo más difícil, ya es difícil estar aquí. Y tu no ayudas..... Abre la puerta, sólo quiero hablar contigo....-**

**Luego calló. Esperaba una respuesta de Lily, pero ésta no sabía que hacer. Estaba luchando con sus deseos de perdonarlo, pues parecía un buen chico..... No.... Piensa que es Potter "yo me creo todopoderoso"..... ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Mostrarse bondadosa y perdonar? ¿O proteger su orgullo y el de sus amigas, que había sido violado? **

**No hubo respuesta. Lily resolvió no dar señales de estar escuchando, por dos razones.**

**Ver hasta qué punto podía llegar James** **Hacer que se aburriera de esperar y que se fuera.**

**-Bueno..... no importa. Si no quieres responder..... yo haría lo mismo...... claro, es tu maña y lo entiendo, las mujeres tienen mañas..... **

**Ooops.... Grave error. **

**Se abrió violentamente la puerta de la habitación, Lily estaba roja de la furia :**

**-¿¡MAÑA?! ¿ASÍ QUE ESO CREES QUE ES? ¡PUES TE DIGO QUE NO! CLARO.... POTTER, NIÑO MIMADO QUE CREE QUE TODO TIENE QUE SER COMO ÉL LO DICE ¿CIERTO? PERO LO QUE LOS DEMÁS SIENTEN, O PIENSAN ES UNA SIMPLE "MAÑA" ..... ¿¿¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE CABE EN LA CABEZA QUE PUDE HABER MUERTO??? (lily sabía que no podía haber muerto, pero se aprovechó de la ignorancia de éste para hacerlo sentir mal) ¡TODO POR TUS ESTÚPIDAS BROMAS DE BEBÉ! ¿CUÁNDO VAS A MADURAR? HE VISTO LLORAR A TODAS TUS NOVIAS, SI SE LES PUEDE LLAMAR ASÍ, POR TUS ESTUPIDECES , NO TE SOPORTO JAMES POTTER.... ¿NO VES QUE A MI TUS ESTUPIDECES SI ME DUELEN....? Y AHORA... ÁNDATE, QUE NO TE QUIERO VER, Y POR FAVOR OLVÍDATE DE MI PARA SIEMPRE – Gritó Lily enfurecida y luego de esto, sin esperar respuesta le cerró la puerta en la cara otra vez..... **

**-Esta looca por mi – Dijo sarcásticamente James .**

**Lily se deslizó por la puerta de nuevo.... ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan..... mimado.... tan...... terco......? ¿En qué mundo vivía James? Lágrimas de rabia se deslizaron de sus ojos..... No..... no podía llorar por algo que no tenía remedio, no podía llorar por el idiota de James. **

**James, también se deslizó de nuevo por la puerta.... arrepentido..... claro que Lily no sabía que se encontraba ahí..... Creyó que "maña" no había sido la palabra adecuada... **

**-Lo siento – dijo James, pensando que Lily no lo escuchaba.... Y se levantó mirando la puerta –Lo siento mucho........... Lily-**

**Lily, adentro, lo había escuchado**

**-James, no te puedo perdonar.... no quiero y no puedo- Dijo Lily con voz suave, al parecer más calmada después de su arrebato de furia...... a James eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría.. miraba la puerta ... siempre se había acostumbrado a obtenerlo todo fácil, con una sonrisa y una palabra bonita, pero Lily no era de esas chicas que perdonaban cualquier cosa... oh, no.  Lily también miraba la puerta... era como si a través de la puerta se pudieran ver el uno al otro. **

**Silencio.**

**Luego Lily, sin esperar ninguna palabra fue caminando hacia su cama y se acostó, mientras James bajaba las escaleras de la sala común.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Se quedó en su habitación hasta que sus dos amigas entraron. **

**-¡Lily! ¡Estabas aquí! Nos asustamos mucho, cuando fuimos a la enfermería no estabas....- Dijo Sarah**

- **Bueno, pero eso no importa porque estoy aquí, de vuelta, con ustedes – Dijo Lily**

- **¡Sí Lily! – Dijo Helen y luego las tres se abrazaron.**

- **Mañana tendremos que ponerte al día de todo.... – Dijo Sarah**

- **Gracias de nuevo, por su ayuda chicas.... Ah .. ¿saben? Voy a cambiarme de ropa... mi ropa está asquerosa...- Dijo Lily dirigiéndose al clóset....**

- **¡No Lily!- Exclamó Helen corriendo a tapar con su cuerpo el clóset. Luego, viendo las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigas dijo : Ehh.. Jajajaja.... ¿no sería mejor que te bañaras ahora? Tu sabes que a veces el agua caliente se corta.....-**

- **Pero Helen –Protestó Lily – Aquí el agua caliente está puesta por un hechizo y.. – **

- **Si pero quien sabe... uno nunca sabe con la magia...¿cómo estás segura de que no se va a cortar el agua caliente? – Dijo Helen empujando a Lily al baño**

- **Bueno, bueno- Dijo Lily – Déjenme el pijama **

**      Y así llegó la noche. Y después de bañarse Lily se acostó. Pero Lily no durmió tranquila..... _"¿Por qué pienso en él? Es un sinvergüenza, idiota, terco...... no merece que nadie piense en él..... pero no sé porque no puedo parar de pensar en él..... ¿Acaso... me- me gusta? No Lily... es imposible..... ahora que lo pienso ... si es un poco gracioso ¿Yo y James? Jaja imposible. No... olvídate de él... el ya no existe.... Estabas bastante bien antes de conocerlo..."_**

****

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS -------------------------------------------------------------- 

**-Chicos... ¿sabían que Li.... Ev..... Lily Evans ya salió de la enfermería? – Dijo James**

- **¿En serio? – Dijo Remus feliz.**

- **Ehh... sí..... – Dijo James (Les contó esa noticia para ver cómo reaccionaba Remus, y sí, sus sospechas eran correctas. Estaba seguro que a Remus le gustaba Lily)**

- **Y tu, mi querido Prongs, ¿Cómo supiste? – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.**

- **Bueno.... llegó a la sala común cuando yo estaba ya aquí.... y ... bueno ... la vi entrar, eso no más. – Dijo James, no quería comentar el incidente vivido hace unas pocas horas . **

- **Ahh... bueno....¿Y nada más? – Dijo Sirius decepcionado**

- **¿Y qué más esperabas? ¿Qué corriera hacia ella y la abrazara si ella lo único que quiere es que yo y tu nos muramos.... – Dijo James**

- **Eso es verdad- Dijo Sirius – Hoy sin querer choqué con ella y reaccionó muy mal.... creo que lo de la enfermedad realmente le ha afectado a la cabeza....-**

- **No es verdad – Dijo Remus –Bueno...igual un poco. Cuando yo la fui a visitar .... o sea LA vez que la fui a visitar (lo dijo para que sus amigos no pensaran nada malo) le costó trabajo reconocerme – **

- **Bueno, definitivamente conmigo no tuvo problemas, si al instante me comenzó a gritar... – Dijo Sirius**

- **Ehh... chicos... ¿Podrían bajar el volumen por favor? – Dijo Peter – Hay algunos por acá que tratamos de dormir ....- **

- **Ah... P.P no seas aguafiestas, estamos teniendo una pequeña conversación no más..... – Dijo Sirius**

- **Eh... Sirius, creo que Peter tiene razón.... yo también tengo sueño – **

- **¡Y yo también! **

- **¡Y yo también!**

- **Y yo tam............-**

- **¡Bueno bueno! ¡Ya entendí la idea.....! Si eso quieren, duerman..... Son unos aburridos ustedes....- Dijo Sirius **

**Y se durmieron.... pero James, una vez más, intranquilo, por lo sucedido hoy día..... _"¿Por qué me importa lo que me tenga que decir Evans? ¡apenas he cruzado palabra con ella...! Pero es que cuando me mira con esos ojos.... es como si me perdiera.... esto es diferente a lo que me pasa con las otras.....¿será que....? No! Evans es otra más! Además, yo sigo esperando a esa chica... la pelirroja de pelo ondulado que se me aparece en sueños...Ese sueño... Donde estaba la chica pelirroja parada al lado de un lago... y gritaba "ayúdenme".... tenía el pelo ondulado.... y Evans tiene el pelo liso..... bueno... eso creo.... no..la verdad nunca se lo he visto suelto pero...... pero no lo tiene ondulado... así que no....  Cómo ella dijo, tengo que olvidarme de que la conozco..... no me hace bien y aparte.... ella y Remus.... bueno.....¿no es obvio?"_**

Bueno....... y ese fue el capítulo querido.................

Preguntas.... ¿Qué será lo que esconde Helen? ¿Por qué se pone tan nerviosa cuando Lily quiere abrir el clóset? 

Closet= Armario

¿Por qué James es tan tontito y asume que Remus y Lily están juntos..?  ¿Se han dado cuenta que Lily y James comienzan a confundirse con respecto a sus sentimientos?? ¿Por qué la luna gira en órbita circular? ¿Se han dado cuenta de que el próximo año son las olimpíadas? ¡Abro un foro! En sus reviews pongan sus respuestas y veremos que pasa... pongan sus proyecciones para capítulos futuros.... ¡Gracias por leer!

10 reviews y lo subo... ninguno menos... esta vez no seré tan simpática... muahahahaha (risa diabólica) Pongan pongan si no cuesta nada apichurrar el botoncito de aquí abajo!!

Gracias a todos se despide la loca... Chilena de corazón... escuchando "Cannabis" de Ska-p fui al concierto!!! Bueno.. eso sería todo por hoy los quiero mucho.... chao!! Chik Yahoo! Marca registrada----


	5. Se dice que te amo

¡Hola a todos mis chicos! Les saluda una vez más yo, chik Yahoo! Como siempre he dicho: lo prometido es deuda y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Este capítulo es más intrigante y me divertí haciéndolo.... ¡Gracias por ayudarme con mi inspiración! 

Y por supuesto tengo que dar las gracias a todos los usuarios leales y amorosos que una vez mas me dejaron un review:

Mep: ¡Gracias por tu review! Gracias por decir que está buenísimo, ojalá que este capítulo te guste muuuucho! A mí también me encanta esa parte fuera del cuarto de Lily. ¡Sigue dando tu opinión!

      sophye Potter: ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias por decir que me merezco un review...¡Qué emoción! Snif.. No   preocupes, nunca haré a Sirius tan egoísta... es solo que es un poco... ¿cómo lo digo? ¡Fresco! (lacho o perro para las chilenas) Pero me cae bien... no lo haré sufrir mucho... bueno... igual si... pero no tanto.

Cleo D. : Gracias! Corto el review... pero igual gracias....

    o^kata^o: ¡Mi amiga compatriota! Gracias por tu ánimo. Si caché que el concierto estaba lleno de humo de                                         marihuana.... (yo no fumo marihuana) Fue bastante traumante... pero imagínate ... yo estaba en cancha.... fue atroz... igual me dio risa cuando hicieron la filita y yo era de las que levantó al que se cayó... traumante.... Y con respecto al fic... no te preocupes... en poco tiempo verás a James ardiendo y llorando de celos... jeje J wow ....

     Lady-Morgaine-III : Después verás que tiene Helen... es algo que ustedes nunca se esperarían... pero no importa... ya lo leerán... en un futuro cercano. Si, son las olimpíadas el prox año. ¿Fuiste a ver a Zurdaka? ¡Yo lo quería ver! Amo a Feliciano mijito rico... chiquitito pero cumplidor... shiaaa Jajaja 

  Pao Bloom: No te preocupes... en poco tiempo sabrás que pasa con Helen.

 Gwenie Lupin : ¡Gracias otra y otra vez! Haz sido la lectora más incondicional que he tenido... ¡gracias! Tienes razón.. James es un tonto que supone y después pregunta.. (en verdad ni siquiera pregunta) El nombre del chap significa: "Me olvidaré de ti, pero seguiré pensándote hasta el final" listo... jajaj chao! Lee y deja R.R

Arwen-chan: Lupin se pondrá mucho más coqueto en unos pocos capitulos...

Winter's fairy: ¡gracias! Este capítulo las cosas se comienzan a confundir... ¡gracias por todo! Oye y si quieres un consejo no dudes en pedírmelo.. a mi me llaman " la sicóloga" ... Jajaja .... tu fic también está re weno... 

Klaudi^Wri: ¡gracias por tu r.r!! Gracias por decir que mi historia estaba bakan!! En serio... y ¡si me acuerdo! ¿T acordai q la vieja cuica al final resulta ser una vieja marihuanera? ¡Y tenía como 100 años! Jajaja me rei como nunca!! Y eramos como 10 adentro... Jajaja

Bueno... esos serían... 10 justos... esta vez espero mas.. pero no se preocupen.... jajaj .... con 10 me conformo... ¡Ni uno menos y subo el capitulo inmediatamente! Aquí se viene el capitulito!!! Mi querido suspensito.... :

Capítulo V: "Se dice que te amo" 

-¡¿Qué Lily qué?!- Preguntó Helen, desconcertada ante la revelación de su amigo

- Bueno... ya les dije.... salió de la enfermería, chocó con Sirius y luego le gritó muy fuerte, y dejó a Sirius muy sorprendido....- Explicó Remus

- Me lo esperaría de cualquier persona, cualquier persona... pero.... ¿Lily por dios? ¡Lily no mataría una mosca! ¡Yo creía que ni siquiera sabía gritar! – Dijo Sarah

- Bueno... yo también... pero ya sabes... uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente – Dijo Remus

- Pero ... es que esto es insólito .... ¡Lily gritando! ¡Si a duras penas es capaz de responderle a Petunia! – Exclamó Helen

- ¿Petunia?- Preguntó Remus, sin entender

- Su hermana – Dijeron Helen y Sarah a la vez, y luego los tres siguieron comiendo su nutritivo desayuno (Avena, huevos, pan con mantequilla, mermelada, jugo, bombones de menta.... etc)

Lily se despertó. Sus amigas no estaban en la habitación... se bañó y arregló para bajar, todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza, no importaba, pues la enfermera había dicho que los dolores irían y vendrían por algún tiempo. 

Bajó por la escalera, no había nadie... nadie, excepto...

_"James Potter" _Pensó...  _« Por Dios, esto me persigue » _

James y Sirius conversaban alegremente.

- Y bueno..besé a .... esta.... M... no.... J?.. ¿cómo se llamaba? – Dijo Sirius

- Jessica Rought?? – Preguntó James, y al ver que Sirius negaba con la cabeza dijo: - No.. yo estuve con ella ... Ehhr... ¿Isabella Confount? – Sirius volvió a negar – Eh... ¡ya sé! Sarah Wilson

- No... ojalá... es demasiado difícil- Dijo Sirius

- Ya se ... ya sé ... Mary Kate Abbot- Dijo James y Sirius asintió con la cabeza... James soltó una carcajada.... de repente miró hacia la habitación de las chicas.... Una chica pelirroja, ojos verdes lo miraba enojada. 

James bajó la mirada avergonzado.... _"¿Por qué tengo que estar avergonzado? No fue tan terrible lo que hice.... Levanta la cara, para que sepa que "sus miradas" no te hacen efecto" _

James levantó la cara y miró fijamente a Lily.... Lily se desconcertó.... nadie se atrevía a "responder" sus miradas. Mientras tanto, James no podía soportar tanto... era hermosa.... hasta con el uniforme se veía increíble.... _"¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Evans es muy linda... ¡Pero que estás pensando! Lily no es ELLA, la chica de mis sueños tiene el pelo ondulado... aunque ahora que lo pienso se parece mucho a ... ¡NO! Olvídate James ... ¿Qué me pasa por dios? ¡¿por qué me pone así?! ¿Qué acaso me hechizó? No la amo... ¿Amo? ¿Por qué aparece esa palabra en mi mente? Yo seguiré buscando a esa chica... la del sueño.... la del bosque...." _Pensó James

Lily no aguantaba más... pensamientos románticos con respecto a James pasaban por su cabeza.... se fue al comedor... sin correr, para no llamar la atención.

James y Sirius bajaron a desayunar. En el comedor se encontraban Lily,  Helen, Sarah y Remus conversando animadamente. Se iban a sentar cerca de ellos, pero al ver las miradas que le echaron Sarah y Helen, decidieron sentarse en otro lado del comedor. 

**Mientras comían, (en verdad Sirius comía y James miraba a los demás sin probar bocado).**

- **Míralos.... por favor míralos....- Dijo James**

- **¿A quiénes? – Dijo Sirius**

- **Bueno.... ellos – Dijo James señalando a las tres chicas y a Remus**

- **Los estoy mirando.... ¿por qué? – Dijo Sirius**

- **¿Crees que a Remus le gusta Lily? – Dijo James –Bueno.... es que se ven muy contentos el uno con el otro- **

- **Eh.... no sé..... la verdad creo.... ¿Puedo comerme tu avena? Yo creo que si... puede ser, porque Moony generalmente es muy reservado con sus sentimientos...- Dijo Sirius**

- **La verdad es que sí.... cómete mi plato.... Y a Li... Evans parece que también le gusta mucho Remus... ¿no crees? – Dijo James**

- **Seguro. Eso si que es obvio, ve solamente como lo mira – Dijo Sirius**

- **Si....- dijo James.... melancólico.**

- **Bueno ¡Y qué bueno por ellos! No como nosotros.... con mil novias a la vez.... bueno, cada persona tiene su manera de vivir. – Dijo inteligentemente Sirius , pero nunca falta el comentario descerebrado: - Pero no pensé que nuestro Moony tuviera tan mal gusto..... por favor... mírala.....**

- **_"la estoy mirando, y es hermosa"_ Pensó James... pero dijo: No es para tanto.... -  y luego se recobró :- ¡Sirius! ¿Quién te dio derecho de comer mi avena?**

- **Pues tú.... ¿No será que tienes alsáimer? James me acabas de decir que me la dabas – Dijo Sirius**

- **Ahh... ¿En serio? – Dijo James – Bueno, no importa-**

- **Ya...- Dijo Sirius mirando a James extrañado. **

**Luego James se levantó y se fue. Sirius dijo:**

**-Sh... si que todos están muy extraños.... – **

**Y miró de nuevo a Lily y Remus. Una sonrisa de malicia se dibujó en su rostro... "Habrá que darles un empujoncito" Se dijo. **

**En otro lado....**

**Remus y Lily conversaban animados. Helen y Sarah se habían salido un poco de la conversación. **

- **Míralos, parece que lo pasan muy bien juntos – Dijo Helen en tono melancólico**

- **¿A qué se viene ese comentario? – Dijo Sarah mirando extrañada a su amiga.**

- **No... nada.... sólo.... nada, yo digo lo que veo. – Dijo Helen**

- **Mm...ya – Dijo Sarah poco convencida. – En todo caso ahora que lo veo, si parece que se llevan muy bien.... (Quería saber a qué quería llegar Helen con esta conversación)- **

- **¿Tu crees que se gusten? – Dijo Helen ("Así que de eso se trataba" pensó Sarah)**

- **Ehh.... no sé.... la verdad si encuentro un poco.... ¿ tu crees que sí?- Dijo Sarah**

- **Si, eso creo. ¿Crees que a Lily le guste Remus? – Dijo Helen**

- **Si..... sólo ve como lo mira.... es como un poco obvio..... y más obvio todavía que a Remus le gusta Lily.... – Dijo Sarah**

- **Si, creo que tienes razón – Dijo Helen desilusionada, agotando todas sus esperanzas de algo con Remus..... (_"¿Por qué me pasará esto a mí....? Mi mejor amiga....)_ – Bueno, yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. **

**Sarah se volvió hacia Remus y Lily y los miró..... **

**-Hacen muy buena pareja, una ayudita no les haría mal.....- Dijo Sarah al aire.**

**ESA TARDE....  EN LA SALA COMÚN**

- **Lily.... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo Sarah.... tratando de llegar al tema delicadamente**

- **Si .... ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo Lily**

- **Bueno.... ¿Q-qué piensas tú de Remus? – preguntó, Sarah temerosa...**

- **Bueno yo creo que.............................**

**Luego de un rato de conversación, (¿En serio? ¡No lo creo! Oh...no ... Si!) Lily dijo decididamente : - Si, Sarah, creo que tienes razón, tengo el deber de hablar con el......- **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**EN OTRO LADO DE LA SALA COMÚN**

- **Ehh.. ¿Remus? – Dijo Sirius**

- **¿Si? – Remus dejó de leer para ver que quería Sirius**

- **Ehh.... ¿Qué piensas Tú de Lily?**

- **Bueno... yo.................**

**Después de un rato de conversación (¿En serio? ¿De verdad piensas eso? Bueno lo suponía pero... ¿en serio? Bueno, me decidí) Remus dijo:**

**-Si, Sirius, mañana hablaré con ella – **

**--------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------**

**AL OTRO DÍA**

**Remus se encontraba con Sirius en la sala común.  Remus fue donde Lily, quien estaba leyendo en un sofá. **

- **¿Ehh... Lily? – Preguntó Remus**

- **¿Sí , Remus? – Dijo ésta, al ver quien le hablaba.**

- **Mira, yo quisiera hablar contigo, pero no ahora, no es el momento. Pienso que debe ser en la tarde ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos a orillas del lago a eso de las 6.00? – Dijo Remus**

- **Bueno, cómo quieras....- Dijo Lily**

**    Remus se retiró**

**-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?- Dijo Sirius **

- **Bien.... nos vamos a ver... en el lago.....- Dijo Remus**

- **Perfecto...... – Dijo Sirius.**

- **Ehh... Sirius, gracias por ayudarme... sino no lo hubiera descubierto nunca – Dijo Remus**

- **No... no importa....- Dijo Sirius**

Bueno, ¿les gustó? ¿Qué será lo importantísimo que tienen que decirse Remus y Lily? ¿Será que....? ¿O tal vez....? ¡Cualquiera sea su respuesta díganla con un review y aprovechan de decirme su opinión acerca de este fic... acepto críticas constructivas... no se asusten, ladro pero no muerdo....

¡Gracias a todos se despide la loquilla simpática pero traumada por el humo de la marihuana y escuchando "Cara y luna " de Bacilos..... ¡Chik Yahoo! P.d: ¡Lean esto es hermoso! 

_"Una rosa que no floreció,_

_pero que el tiempo no la marchita_

_una flor prometida_

_ un amor que no fue pero que sigue viva...._

_Y otra vez el color y el olor de la noche _

_Me preguntan donde fui a parar_

_Que esto solo se vive una vez,_

_Donde fuiste a parar donde estas?_

_Un olor a tabaco y chanel,_

_y una mezcla de miel y café _

_me preguntan por ella, _

_me preguntan por ella_

_Me preguntan también las estrellas_

_Me reclaman que vuelva por ella, que vuelva por ella_

_Y que vuelva por eeeeeella......"_


	6. El dolor en el corazón y palabras exager...

¡hola de nuevo a todos! Soy yo otra vez... la escritora maniática.... esta vez decidí no ser tan cruel... con 5 reviews me conformé... para la próxima no seré tan tierna.... En este capítulo acaba el suspenso y vemos que pasa con s....... bueno, ya lo leeran.... Por mientras... ¡gracias a todos los rev.... usuarios que mandaron reviews!! Les agradezco mucho su fidelidad.... Gracias!!

Gwenie Lupin: ¡Gracias por tu review! Yo también opino que Helen y Remus... haaay el amor!!! Bueno...  y me cargan los L/R pero .... bueno no hay nada que hacerle, los personajes hablan por si mismos.....

Arwen- chan: Siiii... soy muuuuy malaaa.!!! Pero ya verás que no tanto.....

o^kata^o: Gracias por decir que mi historia es buena una vez más!!! No lo repitas tanto que me emociono!! Con respecto a Remus y Lily yo creo que ............... pero de más que podría ser............  ¿Tu crees? Lo que te puedo asegurar que en este capítulo acertaste... James tiene algo parecido a un colapso cardíaco.... le duele mucho el corazón....  Y creo que Sarah y Sirius en vez de meterse en problemas ajenos deberían comenzar a meterse en sus propios problemas (el amoooorrrr..... léase con voz francesa.. como "amooogggg") 

Lady-Morgaine-III: Este no es un "tipo de fic" como tu lo llamas... de a poco te irás dando cuenta que pasa.... Remus es una paloma inocente en toda esta historia... (bueno en los próximos capitulos no tanto...) pero es una buena persona y entre Remus y Lily....... bueno... tu sabes...... Gracias!

Pao Bloom: ¡Gracias por tu review! Ya viene este capítulo aquí lo sabrás todo... también un poquiño de James

Kagome-Lamister:  Que bueno que te haya parecido fantástico.... Sigue mandando reviews!! Jajaja sin presiones.... Te digo que es una de las dos opciones que pusiste.... pero mejor... no te cuento.. lee y ya verás........

Lean y sabrán..........................

Capítulo VI: "Cómo duele el corazón y palabras exageradas"

**------------------- A LAS SEIS---------------------------------**

**Lily corría por el castillo, iba atrasada para ver a Remus. Iba tan rápido que no notó con quien chocó, (para variar) .**

**-¡Fíjate por dónde vas , Potter! – Dijo Lily, enojada**

- **Bueno, no tienes por qué tratarme así – Dijo James**

- **Yo te trato como quiero – Dijo Lily, y salió corriendo a los terrenos.**

**_"¿A dónde irá tan apurada?" _Pensó James. **

**Se decidió a seguir a Lily, además, no tenía nada que hacer esa tarde. Y luego lo vio : Se iba a juntar con Remus _"con razón" pensó "Tenía que ser Remus" _ Eligió esconderse y encontró un arbusto de vista privilegiada. **

**Remus estaba sentado mirando el lago. De repente escuchó pasos detrás de él. Se dio vuelta, era sólo Lily. La saludó. **

**-Bueno... ¿para qué me llamaste? – Dijo Lily**

- **Tengo que hablar algo importante contigo....- Dijo Remus**

- **Qué curioso.... yo también tengo que hablar algo contigo.....- Dijo Lily**

- **¿En serio? Bueno, habla ....- Dijo Remus**

- **No.... tu me llamaste, tú habla primero – Dijo Lily**

- **Ehh... em está bien. Es que.... quería decirte ... bueno, Sirius me dijo que el pensaba que tu a mí me gustas......- Comenzó Remus**

- **Remus....- Le interrumpió Lily**

- **… No Lily, déjame seguir.  Y quería preguntarte si tu piensas lo mismo.....**

- **Lo que pasa es que...- Interrumpió de nuevo Lily**

- **Porque no quiero darte falsas esperanzas. Eres una persona muy buena, simpática y me caes super bien, en serio. Pero siento decirte que lo único que puedo ofrecerte es una gran y sincera amistad.... Además..... bueno.... me gusta otra persona – Dijo Remus (_N.A: No se lo esperaban ¿cierto? )_**

- **¡Ah, que alivio! – Dijo Lily**

- **¿Po- por qué? – Preguntó Remus**

- **Porque yo quería decirte lo mismo... yo lo único que siento por ti es un gran cariño de amiga.... nada más..... – Dijo Lily **

- **¡Qué bueno! Entonces... asunto solucionado.... ¡Me siento muy bien después de aclarar esto! Cuando Sirius me dijo.... me sentí muy culpable.... y esto me quita un peso de encima....- Dijo Remus**

- **Ehh... Remus..... ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta? – Dijo Lily**

- **Bueno.... no te lo diré.... a. Porque te reirías b. Porque tratarías de juntarnos... y yo no la quiero presionar.... – Dijo Remus**

- **¡Por favor! –Dijo Lily - ¡Te prometo que no me río ni nada! **

- **No Lily.... ya lo decidí....- Dijo Remus **

- **¿Pero me puedes dar pistas? Solo cosas chiquititas.... – Dijo Lily poniendo un puchero**

- **Bueno... depende de que cosas... -Dijo Remus**

- **¿Es de Griffyndor? – Preguntó Lily**

- **Sí...- Dijo Remus**

- **¿La conozco? – Preguntó interesada Lily**

- **Guau ¡Mira que hora es! – Exclamó Remus, mirando en su muñeca un reloj que no existía, pues no tenía reloj**

- **Remus, no tienes reloj – Dijo Lily**

- **No importa.... ya se nos está haciendo tarde... ¡Mira que ya está oscureciendo! – Dijo Remus**

- **Remus... está claro – Dijo Lily, pero tuvo que levantarse al ver que Remus corría hacia el colegio.**

**Mientras tanto, volvamos a donde dejamos a James..... Se inclinó y comenzó a escuchar:__**

****

****

**_-Bueno... ¿para qué me llamaste? – Dijo Lily_**

****

- **_Tengo que hablar algo importante contigo....- Dijo Remus_**

****

- **_Qué curioso.... yo también tengo que hablar algo contigo.....- Dijo Lily_**

****

- **_¿En serio? Bueno, habla ....- Dijo Remus_**

****

- **_No.... tu me llamaste, tú habla primero – Dijo Lily_**

****

- **_Ehh... em está bien. Es que.... quería decirte ... bueno, Sirius me dijo que el pensaba que tu a mí me gustas......- Comenzó Remus_**

****

- **_Remus....- Le interrumpió Lily_**

****

**_… No Lily, déjame seguir.  Y quería preguntarte si tu piensas lo mismo....._**

**James se levantó .... no quería escuchar la respuesta de Lily... le dolía el corazón.... por primera vez... y no sabía porque.... Al igual que no sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Lily, por qué cuando la miraba, sentía que podía olvidar todo lo malo.... le dolía la guata..... ¡¿POR QUÉ?! **

**Salió corriendo y lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue: **

****

-"**Lo que pasa es que....." –Pero no alcanzó a escuchar lo demás..... entró al castillo, corrió por los pasillos..... Mirando el suelo, para que nadie le viera la cara. Ni siquiera veía la gente que venía del lado opuesto...... **

**Mientras tanto......**

**Helen iba caminando buscando a alguna de sus amigas, porque no las encontraba por ningún lado. De repente, decidió salir a tomar aire, a descansar, pero al llegar cerca del lago, se encontró con una sorpresa un tanto desagradable, Remus y Lily estaban ahí..... Supo altiro que ella estaría sobrando, así que se fue corriendo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. **

**_"El no está por ti.... _**

**_buena amiga, tímida..._**

**_El te mira así_**

**_Sin saber por qué_**

**_ te mira así..._**

**_Buena amiga y nada más_**

**_Ella sin dudar lo comprende todo_**

****

**_Y será un amor _**

**_como escondido entre los dos_**

**_Porque entre besos y palabras sienten _**

**_Como el corazón se para...._**

**_Sin notar el ruido de la gente alrededor_**

**_Dejando irse los minutos y los días en compañía"_**

**James entró en su sala común, no vio a ninguno de sus amigos.  Era tan raro que Sirius no estuviera.... De repente, sintió un sonido: Era Sirius entrando.**

**-¡YES! – Gritó Sirius y comenzó a saltar por la sala..... no le importó hacer el ridículo. **

- **Sirius... ¿Qué haces? – Dijo James**

- **¡No lo vas a creer! – Dijo Sirius**

**-----------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Remus, no había dejado que Sirius asistiese a la "reunión" con Lily. A pesar de todas las ganas que él tenía._**

****

**_Caminó hacia la sala común y vio a Sarah saliendo de un aula. Estaba maldiciendo al cielo. Sirius se preguntó que le pasaba._**

****

- **_¡Sa... Wilson! ¡Hola!- Dijo Sirius_**

****

- **_Mira Black, acuérdate que para mi eres un desconocido y.....- Sarah no pudo hablar, Sirius le tapó con la mano la boca._**

****

- **_Buenas tardes señorita, Mi nombre es Sirius Black,¿y usted, dama.... es.....?-_**

****

- **_Sarah Wilson a sus servicios señor- Dijo Sarah, siguiéndole el juego... no tenía humor para pelear._**

****

- **_Bueno, ya que nos hemos conocido, quería, señorita, saber si usted podría aceptar a este fiel y humilde hombre para honrarlo aceptándolo como amigo. – Dijo Sirius_**

****

- **_Esa es una pregunta difícil señor. Me pone en una posición un poco incómoda, ya que las circunstancias nos separan.... no estoy muy segura de..... tal vez – Dijo Sarah divertida_**

****

- **_No importa, eso vendrá después entonces..... Con eso da esperanzas a este pobre y triste hombre, que ha sido iluminado con la luz de esta bella dama ( _N.A : xuxaaaaa Que exagerado!! ) _. Pero este hombre no puede estar conforme si usted no cumple con una cosa, señorita – Dijo Sirius_**

****

- **_¿Y con que sería, señor? – Dijo Sarah_**

****

- **_Este hombre, esta noche no podrá dormir si usted no acepta sus humildes disculpas.... pues ha estado muy arrepentido....- Dijo Sirius_**

****

- **_Bueno..... Te perd.. digo, lo perdono sólo si promete que no le hará ninguna broma ni a mí ni a mis amigas – Dijo Sarah_**

****

- **_Considérelo un hecho, mi bella dama – Dijo Sirius_**

****

- **_Bueno, con su permiso, señor... yo me retiro- Dijo Sarah_**

****

- **_¡Cómo no, mi bella dama! – Dijo Sirius sonriendo – Espero volverla a ver pronto. _**

****

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-¿¡En serio?!-  Preguntó James, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba**

- **Si... aunque no lo creas.... ¡¡y me sonrió!!!- Dijo Sirius**

** James se le quedó mirando….**

**-¿Y por qué tan emocionado, Padfoot ? – Dijo James**

- **Ehh... ¿yo? ¿Emocionado? Noooo.... es queee.....estoy feliz porque me he quitado un peso de encima – Dijo Sirius, poco convincente**

- **Ahhh.... ya. – Dijo James poco convencido**

- **¿Qué? – Dijo Sirius , notando la mirada de su amigo**

- **¿Me hablas a mí? .... Nada amigo....- Dijo James mirándolo significativamente**

**Sirius se encogió de hombros. **

- **Oh,  Prongs y Padfoot por favor paren de hablar – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos en tono sarcástico**

- **¡Remus! ¿Dónde estabas? – Dijo James, para ver que excusa inventaba éste. **

- **Ehh.. bueno..... fui a ....a ..... a ... la biblioteca, este... para hacer ésta tarea de ..... ****Arit.... His..... nn..... Estudios Muggle! Si, eso, Estudios Muggle ! – Dijo Remus**

- **Pero Remus, no nos dejaron tar........ ¡Auch! – Sirius calló cuando Remus le pisó el pie con sus bototos -¡aaahh... verdaaaaad! – Dijo Sirius, tratando además, de aguantar su dolor.**

**James rió para sus adentros. _" No se le pudo ocurrir nada peor que esa excusa.... ja... ja" _ **

- **Ahh... que bueno que hayas terminado tu tarea de arit-his-estudiosmuggles.....! – Exclamó James**

- **Ja ja ja....- Remus parecía muy nervioso**

**          – Remus, a que no adivinas que me pasó hoy –**

- **¿Qué , Padfoot? – Preguntó Remus**

- **Mira.... iba caminando cuando.......-**

**Dejaremos que Sirius le cuente su historia con Sarah a Remus , y nosotros, por mientras, seguiremos a Lily . **

**Después de despedirse de Remus, siguió caminando por los pasillos y vio a Sarah, caminando. Miraba al cielo, sonrojada y con una sonrisa tonta.  Iba tan metida en lo suyo, que, pasó al lado de Lily sin darse cuenta. **

**-¡Hey, Sarah! Ehh…. ¿no me viste? – Dijo Lily**

- **¿Ah? ¿Me hablas a mí? – Dijo Sarah, "despertando"**

- **Sarah, ¿te pasa algo? – Preguntó Lily**

- **No.... ¿Po- por qu... e tendría que pasarme algo? – Preguntó nerviosa Sarah**

- **Bueno, por el hecho de que a. Estas sonrojada b. Tienes una sonrisa tonta en tu rostro c. Pasaste a mi lado y no te diste cuenta. – Dijo Lily**

- **N... no.... No me pasa nada...- Dijo Sarah **

****

- **Bueno, no importa, mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Quién es el desafortunado? – Dijo Lily, con una sonrisa pícara**

****

- **¿Quién? – Dijo Sarah**

****

- **Bueno, no me digas que no es obvio que estás así por un chico.....- Dijo Lily**

****

- **Ah.... ¿Quiéres saber? Se llama "Nadie"....- Dijo Sarah burlescamente **

- **A... ¿Y cuál será su apellido? Sarah, ¿no se llamará "Nadie BLACK"? – Preguntó Lily**

- **¡¡No!!. ¿Po- por qué... dices ... es... esio... o sea Jajaja (risa nerviosa) eso....- Dijo Sarah, colorada**

- **Bueno porque a ti siempre te ha gustado Sir...... – no pudo terminar...**

- **¡Lily! Es un secreto. Mala amiga....- Dijo Sarah**

- **Ya... si no lo iba a decir. Jaja te la creíste. – Dijo Lily – Lo que dije, no será porque..... Cada vez que lo nombro, te pones colorada y tartamudeas y te equivocas de palabras....- Dijo Lily**

- **En eso te equivocas – Dijo Sarah – Yo a Sirius...... Black lo odio por lo que te hizo. **

- **Pero Sarah, él  no te ha hecho nada a ti. El me hizo algo a mí, ese es mi problema tu no tienes que sacrificarte. – Dijo Lily**

- **Puede ser, pero yo no soy de las personas que dejan que pisoteen a las amigas así como así....- dijo Sarah.**

- **Ya... ¿sabes qué? Olvídate de eso..... yo no quiero que sacrifiques a tus amistades por mí – Dijo Lily –No lo odies..... de eso me tengo que encargar yo...**

**(Risas) Luego Lily le contó el episodio que vivió con Lupin y que para su alivio todo se había aclarado, esto dejó a Sarah muy contenta.**

¡Gracias por leer!! E$ta Vez $! Que les Advierto: 

10 REVIEWS O NADA!! Disculpen la brusquedad.... pero quiero reviews quiero saber lo que piensan, lo que sienten para saber que rumbo tomar con mi historia....!!! Y por que es bueno!!!!

¿Les gustó la canción? La continuare en un poco tiempo porque lo que dice es apropiada tb para otro capituilo...

¡Gracias por leer!! Deja review ... si tu! Chika anónima que estás leyendo ahora.... ¡Te puedo ver! ¡puedo ver cada movimiento que haces! Se donde vives... se lo que hiciste el verano pasado (saaaaaaa)  Así que manda un review para contribuir a la fundación Chik Yahoo!!! 

Bueno, los dejo....


	7. Revelación de Helen

Ok... ok..... el capítulo anterior fue un poco fuerte..... (no tanto como este..... ) ¡Gracias por la gran cantidad de aportes a la fundación "Subámosle el animo a la autora" .... gracias se los agradezco mushoo!! Q weno q les haya gustado......  

Julili: ¡Hola! Quedé un poco asustada por la amenaza..... ojalá que se haya tratado de una broma.... :'( En todo caso... yo soy cinta negra en karate.... pero bueno, esa es otra historia.... jeje .... Ahora lo sigo así que no te impacientes......

Winter's fairy: ¡Hola! Gracias por decir esos cumplidos de mi historia… a la que le he puesto tanto cariño!! Snif! Y bueno... la canción es preciosa, me encanta...... Aquí viene otra muy linda que .... bueno ya la verás....  

Bea: Gracias! Te encuentro la razón... estos chicos son muy impulsivos... escuchan una palabra y creen que ya tienen toda la conversación en el bolsillo ..... 

GiN mAlFoy: Que bueno que lo hayas encontrado entretenido....

Pao Bloom: Gracias!! Que bueno que te haya gustado mucho... ahora lo estoy siguiendo.

      Gwenie Lupin: Gracias!! Que loco eso de escribir reviews a las 5 de la mañana.  

     o^kata^o : Bueno querida katita (¿Te puedo decir así?) Gracias muxas por tu aporte a la fundación Chik Yahoo! (F.C.Y)   ¿te castigaron? ¿A ti? ¡como pueden castigar a una niña tan responsable! Jajaja bueno en verdad no te conozco tanto pero igual.... no creo que seas de esas rebeldes simarreras .... Y lo de Remus.. altiro te respondo....  tal vez Remus no quería decir que estaba con Lily para no dar la impresión inadecuada... tal vez iba a dejar a James pensando "Ohh... ya entiendo..... Lily y Remus..... " Además.... hay que ponerle un poquillo de mentirillas por aquí y por acá para darle un tono de "teleserie" a la historia.... tu entiendes... este con este, pero después se mete con el otro que no sabia que estaba con el este y después el amigo del amigo resulta ser el hermano del ex novio de la prima de la hermana de el amigo de toda la vida que además lo había engañado con la hermana de la prima del protagonista  y etc.... 

    Daniluchiz: Gracias! Aquí lo continúo... en poco verás a James y a Lily amándose literalmente a gritos (no doy mas pistas!!) 

   Kagome-Lamister: Bueno, bueno, aquí lo sigo... sea paciente.... vea que los escritores somos lentos de inspiración.....  especialmente yo.... me llega de repente y tengo que partir a escribir.....  pero bueno. Aquí lo tengo y espero que te guste mucho.

vanesa_riddle: Ok. Aquí viene y muchas gracias por decir que está "chido" supongo que eso significa bueno….. es que como yo no soy mexicana..... pero bueno.... ¡muchas gracias!

PENÉLOPE BLACK: Muchas gracias!!! Aquí viene el capítulo para ti.

LauRaOaLeJaNdRa**: **Los personajes a veces son un poco tontitos.... solo escuchan detrás de la puerta y además no se atreven a preguntar.... a decir las cosas a la cara!!! Bueno...aquí viene.....

Bueno!! Y aquí viene mi hermoso capítulo .... si!!!! Bienn!!! Aaahh!! (Gritos, vítores y trompetas) 

Pero antes:

****

**ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LO DEDICO ESPECIALMENTE A MI AMIGA KLAUDI POR LO MUCHO QUE ME HA AYUDADO Y PORQUE ADEMÁS LE ENCUENTRO UN CIERTO PARECIDO A HELEN..... (LA VERDAD LO INSPIRÉ UN POCO EN ELLA) **

****

Capítulo VII: "Revelación de Helen" 

**Cuando llegaron a la sala común, estaban tres merodeadores conversando animadamente... cuando vieron que entraron las dos chicas. Remus, al verlas, les dijo :**

**-¡Hola chicas! Vengan...... – **

**Lily y Sarah fueron a donde ellos. Lily miró duramente a James, quien, al sentirse culpable, bajó la mirada. **

- **¿Tienen hora?  Queremos saber si ya será hora de comer...- Dijo Remus**

- **No... no tengo reloj.... – Dijo Lily – Yo... he.... tengo que irme .. a hacer una tarea de... una asignatura..... después nos vemos.... (tono poco convincente).**

**James sintió que fue por su culpa porque se fue. **

****

**_"Es obvio que se va por mi culpa, si me odia. ¿Voy a pedirle disculpas de nuevo? Tal vez .... me perdone esta vez..... pero .... a estas alturas, ya debe ser novia de Moony..... no importa, no la voy a besar ni nada. ¿o si? Noo!!! ¡James para de pensar tonterías!.... sólo hablar....." _ Pensó James**

**Se levantó y siguió a Lily, quien ya iba subiendo las escaleras. Sarah, al ver esto, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, pero alguien le tomó la mano. **

- **No creo que sea conveniente ahora – Dijo Sirius.**

**Sarah, enojada, se sentó en el sillón. **

**James corría, corría, pero no veía a Lily. De repente, divisó a la chica. Corrió hacia ella. **

**-¡Lily, Lily! – Dijo éste.**

- **¿Qué? – Dijo Lily dándose vuelta – A, es usted. – Dijo fríamente**

- **¿Por qué me tratas de usted? – Dijo James, sorprendido.**

- **Bueno, porque no lo conozco ..... – Dijo Lily**

- **Lily, no tienes porque tratarme así. – Dijo James**

- **Sí, tengo mucho derecho a tratarlo así, después de lo que hizo. –Dijo Lily**

- **Lily, yo quería...... - ¡PAF!**

**Portazo identificado de la habitación de las chicas.  **

**Lily se deslizó por la puerta, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con la espalda contra la puerta. James, por fuera hizo lo mismo. **

- **Lily, ¿hasta cuando? ¿Por qué eres tan rencorosa? – dijo James **

- **Hasta que yo quiera. Y no soy rencorosa, sólo contigo. – Dijo Lily**

- **Lily, perdóname..... – Comenzó James**

- **¡No! Potter, no puedo, no puedo..... – Dijo Lily – Ya estoy cansada..... por favor , lo único que quiero es que me dejes tranquila, que te vayas para siempre de mi vida........ no quiero verte más. Es la última vez que te lo repito. Por favor James, no más.....-**

- **¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó James**

- **Si, James.... ¡¡sólo ándate!!. – Dijo Lily, aunque por dentro su corazón lo único que quería era perdonarlo.**

- **BIEN!!! - gritó James, y se fue pensando : _"Tiene razón, yo lo único que hago es perjudicarla" _ .**

- **¡BIEN!- Gritó Lily desde adentro.**

**_"Sorry, its all that you can say...._**

**_years don't buy and still_**

**_words don't come easily_**

**_like "sorry"_**

****

**_But you can say "Baby,_**

**_Baby, can I hold you tonight?_**

**_Baby if I told you the right words, at the right time_**

**_You'll be mind"_**

**Cuando bajó, estaban Remus, Sarah y Sirius conversando animadamente. Se unió a la conversación. **

**---------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AL OTRO DÍA.  **

- **Remus, ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó James**

- **No sé..... pregúntale a otra persona, no tengo reloj – Dijo éste. **

- **Sirius se demora años en bajar – Dijo James**

- **Nop...¡Estoy aquí! – Dijo Sirius llegando a la sala común. **

- **¡Por fin! ¿Vamos? – Dijo James **

- **Vamos... quiero conocer a la Ravenclaw de la que me habías hablado.....- Dijo Sirius**

- **Adiós, Remus, nos vemos....- Dijo James**

**Y se fueron.**

**Remus se quedó ahí..... De repente vio que Helen bajaba...... **

**-¡Helen! ¿Vas a desayunar?- Dijo Remus**

- **Eh.... yo....-**

**-¡Hola Remus! – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era Lily.**

- **Oh, bueno, Remus, yo los dejo, para que vayas con Lily al desayuno... Eso es lo que quieres ¿cierto?  Digo, sino estaría sobrando– Dijo Helen con tono entre enojado y triste**

**-Pero... he--- - No alcanzó a terminar, Helen ya se iba**

- **¿Qué le pasó? – Dijo Remus mirando a Lily**

- **No.... no sé...... – dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros. **

**Remus quedó muy preocupado. **

**Se dirigieron al comedor. Al entrar, vio que Sarah y Helen estaban conversando en la mesa de Griffyndor, al parecer, Sarah la estaba retando. **

**Fueron donde ellas y se sentaron. Pero en ese mismo instante, Helen se levantó, y dijo:**

- **Eh... disculpen, yo... yo... tengo que ir a hacer algo...... – Y salió corriendo del comedor. **

**Remus, cansado de estas extrañas reacciones, salió corriendo detrás de ella. Dejando a una Lily y una Sarah muy sorprendidas.**

**Helen estaba muy triste. Corrió, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar, en el cual sufría tanto. **

**De repente, sintió que alguien le tomaba el brazo. **

**-Helen, ¿qué te pasa? – Preguntó Remus**

- **Nada.- Dijo Helen y siguió, pero caminando**

- **Helen, no mientas, te conozco – Dijo Remus**

- **No... no me conoces, sino sabrías porque estoy así – Dijo Helen**

- **¿Por qué estás así? – dijo Remus, insistiendo**

- **Por todo, Remus. Por ti, por Lily, por Sarah, por James, por Sirius...... se que yo sobro... ya lo he entendido todo. **

- **¿Entendido qué? Tu no sobras Helen.... – Dijo Remus**

- **Nada. No importa.... déjame tranquila..... necesito estar sola – dijo Helen __**

****

**Remus la soltó y se devolvió al comedor. Se sentía mal.... ¿Qué  era todo.....? ¿Por qué se ponía así?...........**

****

****

****

**Entró y se sentó en la mesa junto a Lily y Sarah.  Ninguna de las dos quiso hablar con él de Helen..... prefirieron no entrometerse. Remus decidió no darle más importancia al asunto. Después de un rato, se levantaron y se fueron.**

**Se levantaron porque tenían clase de Adivinación doble con los de Ravenclaw. Subieron a la torre y entraron, el ambiente era apestoso y denso. Estaba todo humeado con incienso y oscuro, apenas se podía ver. **

**Llegó la profesora, que dijo:**

- **Bien niños, hoy trabajaremos con la bola de cristal, para eso necesito que formen tríos....- **

**Todos se hacían señas y se levantaban**

**-No...mejor los hago yo, para que no quede nadie solo- Dijo la profesora. **

**Y quedaron así:**

**Black – Potter – Lupin**

**Wilson – Evans – Rodríguez**

**Pettegrew  - Grimm - Gonzáles**

**Rondey – Winslet - Ross**

**(etc)**

**Lily y Sarah se quedaron donde estaban, Sonia Rodríguez, una chica de Ravenclaw fue donde ellas. **

- **¡Hola! ¿Cómo se llaman? – Dijo Sonia sentándose junto a ellas**

- **Yo me llamo Sarah Wilson y ella es Lily, Lily Evans..... ¿no eres inglesa, cierto? – dijo Sarah, quien tenía una gran capacidad hacerse amigas.**

- **No, chica. Yo soy de allá de Cuba. – Dijo Sonia**

- **¡Qué interesante! – Dijo Lily **

**Después de hablar un rato de Sonia, la profesora las retó por estar hablando.... así que se pusieron a trabajar con las bolas. _(N.A: No mal piensen...me refiero a las bolas de cristal) _**

- **Veo..... veo....- Dijo Sarah imitando el tono de voz de la profesora – Lily  en tu futuro una traición.... y veo que mañana te caerás en un pozo sin fondo, y vivirás el resto de tu vida medio muerta, medio viva. **

- **Jajajaja.... Veo... veo, Sarah..... – Dijo Lily siguiéndole la corriente - ¡oh, no! Veo el Grim, el sígno de la muerte!!!!! Oh, no.... temo decirte, que te vas a morir envenenada, al parecer tu mejor amiga te va a traicionar..... (no lo dudes jaja) – **

- **Yo, veo , chicas ..... el amor frente a ustedes – Dijo Sonia, pero al parecer no de broma – Y está tan cerca, que no son capaces de verlo ni de luchar por el.....- **

- **¿Es broma? – Dijo Lily, sorprendida**

- **No.... estoy diciendo lo que veo, chica. – Dijo Sonia....- Lily, no puedes ser tan rencorosa..... ¿qué te hizo el hombre? Debe haber sido grave...- **

- **¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste que estoy enfadada con un hombre? – Dijo Lily**

- **Lo estoy viendo por la bola de cristal- dijo Sonia**

- **¿En serio? A ver... cuéntame más....- Dijo Lily**

- **El no te odia, al contrario, te aprecia mucho. – Dijo Sonia  y luego miró a Lily: - Lily, no puedes dejar que el odio te gane. El odio es un sentimiento malo que contamina el corazón y el alma. Este hombre ya aprendió la lección, ya no es necesario su sufrimiento, porque sino lo habrás perdido ... de hecho.... al parecer ya lo estás perdiendo.....  Sigue el ejemplo de Sarah y perdónalo.**

- **¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sarah? – Dijo Lily**

- **Bueno... mejor que te cuente Sarah- Dijo Sonia**

- **Ehh... bueno...... _(Ver Flash Back de antes_)....**

**Cuando terminó de contar lo sucedido con Sirius. Lily dijo:**

**-¡Por eso estabas así? Picarona.... te lo tenías bien guardado....- Dijo alegre. pero después se puso seria : - ¡Yo soy tu amiga y me lo deberías haber contado! –**

- **Ehh... sí, disculpa, me daba vergüenza.....- Dijo Sarah**

- **Debes luchar por el hombre, Sarah – Dijo Sonia, continuando : - ¿Por qué escondes tus sentimientos? Si fueras sincera todo sería más fácil, piénsalo. Cada vez se acerca más el día.... – **

- **¿Qué día? – Dijo Sarah, confundida. **

- **El día en que sepas toda la verdad acerca de ese hombre- Dijo Sonia**

- **¿Qué verdad? – Dijo Sarah**

- **Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo......- Dijo Sonia y luego miró la bola y puso una cara muy preocupada : Chicas, ¿dónde está su amiga? – **

**Y ahí Lily lo recordó.... Helen había salido corriendo con Remus detrás..... pero Remus había vuelto solo..... ¿Qué habría pasado?...... La tenía que ir a buscar, tal vez le había pasado algo.....**

- **Profesora- Dijo, se había levantado : ¿Puedo ir al baño, por favor? – **

- **Seguro – Dijo la profesora...**

- **Gracias – Dijo Lily y salió corriendo dejando muy sorprendida a Sarah, pero al verla, Sonia le dijo :**

- **No te preocupes, Lily necesita hacer algo....- **

Bueno chicos... aquí termina el VII capi..... Gracias por leer y recuerden... cooperen con la F.C.Y (Fundación chik yahoo!) 

**¡¡¡10 REVIEWS PARA SEGUIR EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!!** (Si quieren poner más no habrá ningún problema, serán bien recibidos)

Gracias y pd: La canción se llama "Sorry" y es de Tracy Chapman....

Próximo Capítulo: "el pecado de Sirius y pobrecita de Helen"...

- Antiguas vivencias

- - Engaños y desengaños

- Sarah y Sirius 

- Lily y Helen....

- Nueva amiga vidente


	8. Cuando el amor ya no puede más el pecado...

¡Hola otra vez a todos mis fieles lectores! Estoy muy agradecida con los reviews!!! Gracias!! He estado un poquitin ocupada... tengo muchas cosas que hacer... pruebas, dialogos... etc. 

Volví más renovada que nunca y escribiendo mucho!! Este capítulo me gusta mucho.... Sirius dice algo... bueno después verán.... eso si que .... no mejor no, sorry, ya lo leeran. Aquí les respondo a mis queridos lectores!!:

Yo_ana: ¡Gracias! No tengo una enorme autoestima... de hecho todo lo contrario. Gracias por el review y que bueno que te haya gustado.

Kagome-Lamister: Voy a tratar de hacer más largos los capítulos ¿ok? En cuanto a tu pedido; va a costar un poco perdonar a James... de hecho cuando lo perdone será de una manera muy radical... pero bueno... eso lo verás en unos pocos capítulos más.

Isa: ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado... me gusta que me reconozcan los esfuerzos.... jeje Bueno muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo te guste!

Pao Bloom: Te encuentro la razón. Lily después estará un poco arrepentida.... en serio, pero... a la larga... las cosas se darán muy bruscamente... pero igual bien.... después verás.

LilyEvans: Gracias por el review. En poco tiempo más sabrás que pasa con Helen... tendrás que esperar un poco pero te prometo que de a poco te darás cuenta.

LAuRaOaLeJaNdRa: Jajaja gracias por el review... estaba un poco ocupada para escribir... pero aquí viene. 

katita aportando a la F.C.Y: Una palabra: guau.... que fuerte tu review fue una biblia pero fue bkn leerlo. ¡gracias por decir que mi fic era interesante para leer.!! Creo que Remus debería haber seguido a Helen.... pero Remus es un caballero y sabe cuando retirarse. Con respecto a Sirius y Sarah... bueno... es una historia aparte... y va a ser un poco difícil (pero no imposible jeje) juntarlos que yo sepa.... Cuando termines de leer el capítulo te darás cuenta.

Lo de Lily y James ... es una cosa seria... en verdad... esa pareja... uno nunca sabe para adonde van....

¡Helen es calcada a James! Habla y después piensa!! Supone que todo el mundo la odia... ¡¡No la odian!! La..... bueno mejor no me adelanto jejejej J Lily y James son unos cabros chicos!! ... ¿A quién estabas esperando? ¡¡¡RESPONDE Plis!!

Gwenie Lupin:  Gracias por todo. Por apoyarme y por conversar conmigo y tus frases de "me muero mañana" "me mataran mañana, es un hecho" o.... no me acuerdo que más... Y hey! Eres muy simpática y espero que te saquen luego el yeso porque creo que no te mereces el martirio justo en Verano... ¡pobrecita! Bueno te dejo... chau!

Winter's fairy: Otra gran lectora y amiga. Pobrecita, con tantos exámenes... Aquí ya está terminando el año escolar ¿y allá? Bueno, gracias por el review!! Chao

OOaleblackmoonOo: Ahora estoy siguiendo. Gracias por el review.!!!

PENELOPE BLACK: Si.... mis personajes son muuy indecisos y se cofunden y enredan por si solos. Pero no te preocupes... después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol... y de nuevo la tormenta.....

Cecilia Sosa: Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado.... ¡Muchas gracias! Adiossss.....                                                                                      

Que bueno que les haya gustado ese capítulo pero ahora viene uno mejor.... La embarrada. Bueno, ya verán.....

P.D : **ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LO DEDICO CON MUCHO CARIÑO A KATITA PORQUE ME CAE MUY BIEN Y PORQUE LE ENCUENTRO UN PARECIDO PEQUEÑO A SARAH.... NO SÉ PORQUE... ME CAES MUY BIEN Y SÉ QUE TE GUSTARÁ..... **

Capítulo VIII: "Cuando el amor ya no puede más.... (el pecado de Sirius)"

**Lily corría por los pasillos del colegio.... **

"¡Por qué! ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Helen que no aparece por ningún lado? ¿y a Sonia? ¿Qué acaso es vidente? ¿Por qué dice eso? ¡Sólo me confunde! Yo no lo quiero , lo odio....no quiero nada..... ¡¡yo lo odio!!.......pero tiene razón, no se merece que lo odie tanto.... ¡Si se lo merece! Pero también merece mi perdón... ¿cierto? Si... no... si.... si....! ¿Por qué hace que yo me sienta así....? Cuando se para frente a mi... y me mira con esos grandes ojos..... me confunde... me hace pensar cosas que no son... cosas que nunca pasarán..." 

**Lily subió a la habitación de las chicas. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero no hubo caso, estaba cerrada con llave.... de repente, se escuchó un estruendo. Como si alguien hubiera pateado la puerta y luego se escuchó desde adentro:**

**-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE A MÍ? ¿VES PEQUEÑO? A NOSOTROS DOS NO MÁS NOS PASAN ESTAS COSAS .... LOS DOS MARGINADOS.... NADIE NUNCA NOS VA A QUERER- Y luego se escuchaba un llanto. Lily, inmediatamente reconoció la voz de Helen. **

**-¡Helen! ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó Lily – Len, soy yo, Lily**

- **¿L- lily? – Preguntó Helen**

- **Si Len, soy yo....- Dijo Lily - ¿Por qué estás aquí? Estaba muy preocupada desde que te fuiste del comedor- **

****

- **Ehh... si... mira...., dile a la profesora que... me siento un poco mal... es que, creo que me duele un poco el estómago....- Mintió Helen__**

****

- **Helen, se que no estás así por eso. Vamos, cuéntame que te pasa. Abre la puerta por lo menos, déjame verte – Dijo Lily__**

****

- **Eh... – Helen abrió la puerta, estaba sentada en el suelo, al lado del clóset, con miles de papeles tirados por todos lados. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y el pelo recogido con una pinza.__**

****

- **¡Len! Por dios, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estuviste llorando? ¿Por qué? – dijo Lily__**

****

- **No es nada – Dijo Helen – En serio, pura tontera. __**

****

- **¡Mentira! Len, vamos, cuéntame.... por favor.... somos amigas, te puedo ayudar....- Dijo Lily __**

****

- **No Lily, esta vez no me puedes ayudar.... aunque quisieras – Dijo Helen__**

****

- **¿Por qué no? Cuéntame, vamos- Dijo Lily y no esperó respuesta, tomó a Helen del brazo y la sentó en una cama junto a ella. – Cuéntame, te escucho.__**

****

- **En realidad no es nada, es que.... estoy... verás... no.... es que..... no sé, me siento un poco deprimida.__**

****

- **¿Por qué? – Dijo Lily__**

****

- **Bueno... por todo.... por ti.... por.... no sé.... y también un poco enojada...- Dijo Helen__**

****

- **¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? Por que si es así yo...-Pero Helen la interrumpió__**

****

- **No.... es que.... me da rabia... que tu no me cuentes todo, digo, como lo haces con Sarah... se supone que nosotras dos somos amigas ¿no? – Dijo Helen__**

****

- **Por supuesto... pero Len, ¡Yo te lo he contado todo! En serio...- dijo Lily__**

****

- **No, Lily, sé que no. – Dijo Helen__**

****

- **Dime que no te he contado- Dijo Lily, probándola__**

****

- **Bueno.... no s..... ehhm... es que.... bueno da lo mismo. Lo que pasa es que me da rabia que no me hayas contado que estás con Remus, digo, ¿no es obvio? – dijo Helen__**

****

- **¿¡Qué?! Pero Helen ¿Cómo _yo y Remus_? ¿De adónde sacaste semejante chisme? – Dijo Lily sorprendida.__**

****

- **Ahh... Lily ¿ves por qué te lo digo? No te atreves a contarme lo de tu y Remus... no me tienes confianza... más aún sabiendo que a mí... digo.... que... ah! Soy tu amiga y deberías habérmelo contado ¿bueno?- Dijo Helen triste__**

****

- **¡Pero Helen! ¿Cómo eres tan terca? ¡Entre yo y Remus no hay nada... nada de nada de nada!!! Bueno... si hay algo.. somos muy buenos amigos....- Dijo Lily__**

****

- **en... ¿En serio? Pero si yo los vi conversando el otro día en el lago.... y....y... bueno... tu y él..... no sé....en el tren...- Dijo Helen__**

****

- **¡Helen, por dios! En el lago justo estábamos aclarando que no hay nada entre nosotros mas que una linda amistad.... ¿ahora me crees? – Helen bajó la mirada- ¿Cómo piensas que no te lo habría contado? A ti por sobre todo te lo habría contado. En serio... además.... yo sé que a ti te gusta....- __**

- **¡Cállate!- Le interrumpió Helen risueña – A mí n... no me gusta..... digo ¿quién? O sea... a mi no me gusta nad.... ¡en serio! M... c... aahh!!! __**

- **Len, ¡modula! ¡¡Sabes que no te entiendo palabra de lo que dices!!- Exclamó Lily – bueno pero ¿ahora me crees? ¿Ves que no te he ocultado nada?__**

****

- **Si... digo... tienes razón.... perdóname por ser tan desconfiada – Dijo Helen__**

****

**Y luego las dos se abrazaron y Lily dijo:**

**-Además yo lo único que quiero es verte con él...- Dijo Lily y Helen le pegó con un cojín.**

**Luego de varios minutos de pelea, decidieron bajar a la sala común e ir a buscar a Sarah y Sonia, para presentársela a Helen. **

**Cuando iban caminando en dirección al aula de Adivinación, se encontraron con que venía Sarah con la cara roja de furia, pero con ojos tristes y Sonia iba corriendo detrás de ella y gritaba:**

**-¡Sarah, chica! Deténte! ¡¡No vale la pena ponerte así por él!!-  **

**Lily y Helen se miraron nerviosas, conocían a Sarah. **

- **Sarah que te pas.....- Lily no pudo terminar porque Sarah la pasó por alto y siguió corriendo. **

**Lily sabía que cuando ella era así, no había que buscarla, había que dejarla un rato sola para que se calmara, así que dijo a Sonia:**

- **No la sigas, es inútil, estará bien – **

- **No sé si esté tan bien después de lo que le dijo, chico – Dijo Sonia**

- **¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Helen__**

- **Mira... es una larga historia.... __**

****

****

**_************* FLASH BACK***************************_**

****

**-_No te preocupes, Lily necesita hacer algo- Dijo Sonia_**

Luego Sonia y Sarah siguieron trabajando arduamente. Pero al rato se cansaron y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas.... luego Sonia le preguntó a Sarah:

**_-¿Cómo conoces a esos tres chicos?-_**

****

- **_Mira... en verdad los conozco únicamente por Sirius. Yo y él nos conocemos desde los 9 años. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts. – Dijo Sarah – Nuestros...... ehh... bueno, no creo que pase nada si te cuento, pareces de confianza, además Sirius se lo contó a Potter.... Mi hermana mayor, se iba a casar con un primo de Sirius. Yo y él nos conocimos en la boda....._**

****

- **_aah... ¿y ellos siguen casados? ¿Tienen hijos? – Preguntó Sonia_**

- **_No, de hecho la hermanita querida de Sarah dejó plantado en la iglesia a mi primo, esperando 3 horas. – Dijo una voz detrás de ellas._**

- **_Sirius, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de entrometerte en conversaciones que no son tuyas? – Dijo Sarah enojada._**

- **_Sólo para asegurarme de que ella sepa la verdad- Dijo Sirius señalándola_**

- **_Ah entonces no crees que yo vaya a decir la verdad ¿cierto? – dijo Sarah_**

- **_No es eso ..... pero .... prefiero asegurarme – Dijo Sirius_**

- **_Ahh... no importa, ignóralo, lo hace para llamar la atención- Dijo Sarah y luego continuó:  Chester, ese es el nombre de el primo de Sirius. La cosa es que el mejor amigo de Chester, fue donde mi hermana y le dijo que Chester, en su despedida de soltero, se había llevado a una chica a su habitación y que no habían salido hasta el otro día... o sea el día de la boda. Mi hermana al principio no le creyó.... pero después se dio cuenta que era verdad, porque la noche anterior había llamado a Chester, pero había contestado una chica desconocida. Se sintió pésimo.... y bueno.... decidió irse a su luna de miel sola... esa misma mañana tomó un avión a Europa. – dijo Sarah_**

****

- **_¡Qué horrible! Pobrecita- Dijo Sonia_**

****

- **_Hay, Sarah.... tu no sabes nada de nada .... siempre vas a ser tan ingenua ¿cierto? – Dijo Sirius _**

****

- **_A ver, Black, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – Dijo Sarah enojándose de a poco_**

****

- **_Mira.... lo que tu no sabes es que tu hermana también había engañado a mi primo.... lo engañó con su mejor amigo.... antes de la boda... mi pobre primo no supo hasta después de la "casi" boda.- Dijo Sirius_**

****

- **_¡Eso es mentira! – Exclamó Sarah, roja de furia : -¡Mi hermana nunca haría eso! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡ella siempre me contaba todo! –_**

****

- **_Hay Sarah.... ingenua como una flor ¡Mentira! ¡Tu hermana engañó a mi primo descaradamente! _**

****

- **_¡Eres un estúpido, cínico, caradura..... mentiroso!! ¡Siempre estás contando mentiras para llamar la atención de las chicas!!!- Dijo Sarah_**

****

- **_¡¡Y tu!! Mira, no te voy a aguantar que empieces a ofenderme, a mí nadie me ofende ¿me entendiste? – Dijo Sirius enojado, quien, junto con Sarah se había levantado de la silla y gritaba furioso, con toda la clase mirando. _**

****

- **_¡¡¿Cómo puedes ser así de egocéntrico, de .....TONTO!!! – Exclamó Sarah furiosa_**

****

- **_¡POR LO MENOS NO SOY COMO USTEDES, PERRA COMO TU Y TU HERMANA!!!- Exclamó Sirius ..... esas palabras tuvieron un efecto grave._**

****

**_Sarah se quedó atónita..... ¿Cómo Sirius, el que antes era su amigo, le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Cómo podía decirle que era una perra? Ellos eran amigos......_**

****

**_Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.... toda la clase estaba muda, incluso la profesora. Sirius se sintió terrible.... esas palabras habían salido de su boca sin que lo quisiera.... Sarah comenzó a caminar lentamente.... mirando al vacío.... como si estuviera en otro lugar..... comenzó a caminar más rápido... hacia la salida...... comenzó a correr..._**

****

**_-Sarah.... yo no quise... ¡Sarah ven aquí, por favor! Sarah.....- Sirius paró.... Sarah ya se había ido, con Sonia detrás . De repente, notó como Remus lo miraba enojado y James lo miraba con cara de "ahora si que la hiciste" luego la profesora dijo:_**

****

- **_Se le quitarán 10 puntos a Griffyndor por ofender de manera tan vulgar a una compañera...- Sirius no sabía que hacer... se sentía desesperado por dentro.... hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió... salió corriendo tras Sarah...._**

****

****

****

****

**_************FIN DEL FLASH BACK******************** _**

****

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de decirle semejante cosa a Sarah!!? ¡¡Todos sabemos que Sarah en cosas de amores es más anticuada que mi abuela..... está mas cerca de ser astronauta que de ser perra!! – Exclamó Lily

- **¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo Sirius pudo ser capaz de eso? ¿Cómo le dice eso? ¿Por qué lo dijo? Estaban discutiendo de familiares, no tenían por qué comenzar a ofenderse entre ellos. – Dijo Helen**

- **Ahh... no se...- Dijo Sonia – Debe ser tan difícil entenderlos..... son tan diferentes, pero tan parecidos a la vez...... Lo que tienen que hacer ahora es tratar de que nadie vea a Sarah, porque sino puede decir algo de lo que se arrepentirá....- **

- **Tienes razón, Sonia. No dejaremos que vea a nadie y cuando ella quiera saldrá y nos contará. – Dijo Lily**

**Iban caminando en dirección al comedor cuando de repente se escuchó un grito:**

**-¡Hey! ¡chicas! – Dijo una voz familiar.... las chicas no se dieron vuelta**

**-¡Vamos! ¿por qué no me escuchan? – Dijo de nuevo la voz**

- **Porque eres un estúpido...- Dijo Lily dándose vuelta**

- **Idiota también...- Dijo Helen**

- **Vamos, chicas... necesito saber dónde está Sarah..... quiero disculparme- Dijo Sirius**

- **No, lo siento..... Sarah no hablará con nadie hasta que ella lo decida – Dijo Helen**

- **Pero chicas.... vamos... – dijo Sirius, triste – Yo no quise decir eso.... en serio.. no sé que pasó.....-**

- **Bueno, parece que vas a tener que comenzar a pensar antes de hablar –Dijo Lily – Y ahora ándate por favor, que no queremos hablar contigo . **

**Sirius se fue caminando triste a su habitación. Estaba vacía. Se sentía tan culpable.... ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo dicho? El no quería.... ahora Sarah nunca volvería a hablarle... menos ser su amigo, como eran antes. Si, Sarah y Sirius (_N.A: ¿Se han dado cuenta la cantidad de "s"? Sarah, Sirius, Sonia, etc....) _habían sido amigos desde los 9 años, inseparables, hasta que Sirius cometió el grave error de hacerle una bromita a su novio de el año pasado. Luego, le había teñido el pelo verde a Sarah, y para colmo, casi había matado a Lily. Esta vez si que había caído en un hoyo, en un hoyo sin fondo, y se sentía tan triste. **

**De repente, se abrió la puerta, eran James y Remus. **

- **Padfoot....-**

- **Déjenme solo....- Dijo éste**

- **Sirius, no te preocupes.... yo creo que después de un poco tiempo se le olvidará....- Dijo James**

- **James, es que no entiendes. Sarah no es de esas a las que "olvida" las cosas. Ella es diferente.... es un poco... bueno, digamos... rencorosa. – Dijo Sirius, triste**

- **Pero Sirius, no creo que sea así toda la vida- Dijo Remus**

- **Es que Remus.... lo que le dije no tiene perdón... realmente no tiene....- Dijo Sirius – Nunca debí haberle dicho eso..... **

- **En eso tienes razón, pero vamos, ya a otras les has dicho eso.- Dijo James**

- **Si James, pero esta vez es diferente... ella....- Sirius de repente se calló**

- **¿Ella qué? Sirius... ¿a ti.....-**

- **¡No! – exclamó Sirius – No me gusta....!! – **

- **Sirius.... no iba a decir eso....- Dijo James, logrando que el rostro de Sirius se tiñera rojo – A ver, Padfoot, ¿hay algo que nos tengas que decir?**

Sirius se quedó pensando. Todo lo que había pasado, hoy, antes, con Sarah, con Remus y Lily..... con todo....

**-No- Dijo de repente – Nada hay que saber **

Ok. Hay que admitirlo, por mucho que lo amemos, esta vez sí que Sirius metió la pata (y la metió hasta el fondo) Pobrecilla de Sarah, porque creo que no se merece tantos insultos.... ella solo se defendía de las mentiras de Sirius.... Bueno, eso creo yo ¿Y ustedes? Bueno después me dicen. Estoy escuchando una canción muy linda:

"Sólo te quiero pedir que siempre me mires así Como lo haces ahora Me has hecho despertar. Y sé, que todo puede cambiar 

_Pero siempre viviré_

_Con lo que tu me das_

_Si un día estoy lejos de aquí_

_Recuerda lo que fui_

_Yo seguiré cerca de ti lo se_

_El tiempo te lo dirá...."_

¡¡¡MANDEN REVIEWS!!! ME LEVANTAN EL ANIMO... 10 A LO MENOS Y SIGO EL CAPÍTULO!!! SII! Se despide con mucha alegría...

Chik Yahoo!


	9. Del odio al amor hay un sólo paso

Hola a todos mis fieles lectores!!! Soy yo de nuevo su querida y estimada escritora Chik Yahoo!!! Gracias por todos los reviews que llegaron y los quiero mucho mucho por todo lo que me motivan a escribir dia a dia.... pasando a otro tema... ¡impacientes! Pero bueno aquí les digo a cada uno un mensajito:!

OOaleblackmoonOo: ¡gracias! La canción se llama "lo que tu me das" es de dos mujeres que cantan muy bien pero que no me acuerdo de los nombres.... Sirius esta vez si que la armó!!! Pobre POBRE Saritah... me da tanta pena... si un hombre me dice eso yo le pego una cachetada y una patada donde "se lo merece".

katita.... ayudando a la F.C.Y!!! XD : ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! Sarcásticamente hablando... gracias por el PEQUEÑO review que me mandaste..... ¡Que lata que estés enferma! Ojalá que te recuperes pronto! ¿Cómo es eso de estar en el computador? Tienes que estar en cama y guardar reposo!! Jajaja me sono muy a doctor... ("Y tomese mijita un "cualquier cosa que termine en –in-".... ejemplo: Cipralin, ritalIN, etc.....

Pasando a mi historia..... De nada por dedicarte el capítulo, bien merecido te lo tenías... y más si estabas enferma... jeje ... bueno... tu Siri-boy no es tan lindo como piensas por que le dijo ¡¡PERRA!!! Esas cosas no se dicen mijita (lease con tono de mamá) Mi amor.... no le diga esas cosas a su amiga.... jajajajj ..... Estos niños no piensan... en este capitulo verás.... Sonia no se quedará solita... jejeje.... se quedara con alguien.... muy .... puaj. 

¿Cuándo Lily perdone a James? Lee este capitulo y ya tendras las predicciones...¡Calla, Chika, calla! Lo de remus... en unos poquillos capitulos mas se dara cuenta de quien le gusta (¡no lo mencionemos para q no sea muy obvio....!) 

¿Alguien se interpondra en las relaciones? Crease que si... Jajaja bueno me esta quedando muy largo y necesito espacio para mis otros amigos...a si que... estes bieM!! Jajajaj chau!

GiN mAlFoY: Gracias! Ahora lo actualizo … no estés impaciente... es que he tenido mucho trabajo con el termino de año....

Gwenie Lupin: ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! Pobre Sarah... tantas veces lo he dicho.... pobrecita... debe estar pésimo...No te preocupes... Helen no va a sufrir mucho..... Eso sí que Remus si por ella... terrible! 

Lamister: Después de que leas este capítulo, si todavía la duda no te ha matado, esta vez si lo hará.. jejeje Yo haría lo mismo que tu... Eso si que Sarah sabe como atacar a Black en el punto que más le duele.... ya verás.... Gracias ¡!!

Luli- chan : Hay que emoción!! He logrado emocionar a mis lectores!!! Ese es el principal objetivo de un artista... el poder entrar en el corazón de los lectores, espectadores, los que escuchan a los que cantan ... etc.... fue terrible... este sirius que mete la pata donde puede.... me llega a dar pena porque ¡en realidad no piensa las cosas que dice!!! Jaja bueno mejor "no le miremos la ramita que tiene en el ojo a tu amigo si no ves el tronco que tienes tu en el ojo" Yo soy igual... digo muchas cosas... que a veces me han hecho muy mal y otras veces se me han salido verdades que me han favorecido... (declaraciones inesperadas.... cosas así.... imaginate... terrible pero al final no tanto) Respuestas:

- No te puedo dar información acerca de Remus Y helen... después te daras cuenta... en unos pocos capítulos...

- Falta un poco harto para q lo perdone... pero no te preocupes... Sarah no es tan rencorosa****

- Lee este capítulo****

- Lo del closet lo sabrás en dos capítulos más.....****

Gracias por leer!!

Emily Evans: ¡Un montón de gracias por decir eso de mi fic! He trabajado mucho en él.

Pao Bloom: Ahora sigo el fic..... Sirius esta vez la metio hondo...¡Gracias por el RR!

*~Irenuski~*: Gracias!!! Aquí viene tu pedido...

winter's fairy (mi amiga cibernética del alma!!!) : Sirius es un...!!! ¿cierto? Terrible.... sin comentarios..... Imposible que Sirius, mi gran amigo Sirius le haya dicho esa atrocidad a mi querida amiga Sarah... pero bueno... las cosas pasan por algo.... Bueno ... todo se arregla con el tiempo... "el tiempo lo cura todo" ¡Gracias! Bueno no te preocupes... aquí actualizo...!!! 

jorg: Aquí está el capítulo,... y no se preocupe porque queda Teleserie para rato..... uff!!! Muchos capítulos q escribir... lo tengo todo en mi mente!!! Gracias!

Fabi: Gracias por los Review... pero no te entusiasmes .. con uno tuyo me basta, Jajaja 

Bueno amigos.... terminé..... Lloren y griten de expectación porque se viene uno de los mejores capítulos que puede tener Mi teleserie: Amor Mágico (le puse un nombre, jeje digan si les gusta , para cambiarlo sino) Aquí viene mi capítulo.....

Capítulo IX: "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso".  

**     Pasaba el tiempo, y los merodeadores y las chicas cada vez se alejaban más....excepto por Remus, que hablaba con ellas a veces. **

**Habían pasado ya dos meses... ya estaban en Noviembre, y los el cielo tomaba un color más gris... y las hojas un verde musgo.... el lago era más helado, la tienda de bufandas y abrigos en Hogsmeade ya estaba colapsando. **

**En estos dos meses, Lily había tratado de ser un poco más "amable" con James, pero la cosa no resultaba. Al principio... todo iba bien.... incluso habían logrado entablar una conversación sin pelear... y lograron conocer partes de ellos que antes no conocían; Lily, la simpatía, cordialidad y romanticismo de James y James, lo increíblemente bromista que era Lily, pero todo había acabado al llegar Remus e incorporarse a la conversación... James, al darse cuenta que no la podía olvidar, pensó que tal vez si el era muuuy antipático con ella, se podría olvidar. _(N.A : Hombres.....)_. Las cosas para Lily no eran fáciles, James lo único que hacía era hacerla sentir mal..... todo el tiempo..... Le había hecho muchas bromas, una de ellas, que se le durmiera el pie durante todo el día, tenía que caminar agarrada a algo mientras caminaba o se caía... la primera hora, había chocado con Nott, Goyle, Malfoy y Snape, causando la furia de estos.**

**Mientras, Sarah no le dirigía la palabra a Sirius, mientras había conocido a un chico que se llamaba Frank Longbottom y la tenía loca... A Sarah le gustaba mucho Frank... y habían salido bastantes veces... pero todavía no pasaba nada importante....**

**Caminaba apurada por el corredor, había clase de Transformaciones, ya era hora y ese Malfoy..... le había hecho una sancadilla. ****(_N.A: Uds. __Saben… El chico estira el pie para que la chica se tropiece y caiga en el suelo ) _Pero lo había evitado y Malfoy se había enojado y tratado de echarle aquella maldición.... _Cruciatus_... nadie lo pilló y como era el preferido... nadie le creería....**

**Miró su reloj... cinco minutos tarde... por dios... ni siquiera alcanzó a amarrarse el cabello y lo tenía suelto..... se encontró, de repente, frente al aula de Transformaciones.... abrió la puerta y comenzó a decir:**

**-¡Disculpe, por favor! Profesora Mc Gonagall, no fue mi intención... Malfoy trató de .... bueno de... bueno me hizo una sancadilla y se me cayó todo y en verdad yo no quería y vi mi reloj y ya era hora y entonces.....-**

- **Ehhhh.... señorita....- comenzó Mc Gonagall **

- **¡No me rete _(N.A: Retar, regañar, reprochar... ) _por favor! ¡Yo no quería....! – Interrumpió Lily**

- **Señorita, cálmese.... pero ... ¿la conozco? – Dijo Mc Gonagall, sorprendida ante la actitud de la chica**

**De repente Lily se quedó atónita. Sintió como el color rojo de la vergüenza... el color que todos conocemos... comenzó a apoderarse de su cara.... Se dio cuenta que toda la clase la miraba .... Incluso... _"¿Qué? ¿Por qué James me mira con esa cara? Parece como si no me hubiera visto nunca en su vida! Que raro... y Sirius también me mira....Remus no tanto... Pero los demás.... ¡Qué vergüenza!"_**

- **P... profesora.... soy... yo... Lily Evans.... ¿no me reconoce? – Dijo Lily**

- **¿Es usted? A ver... acérquese...- Dijo Mc Gonagall**

**Lily se acercó y Mc Gonagall la miró....**

**-Bueno, si es usted, disculpe.... ahora vaya a sentarse antes de que me enoje, ¿qué les pasa a todos? ¿Acaso se les echó a perder el reloj a todos?- Dijo Mc Gonagall**

**Lily corrió a sentarse evitando las miradas de Sirius y James.**

**James, Sirius y Remus corrían hacia la clase llevaban dos minutos tarde.... Entraron y ya estaba la profesora. **

**-¿Me pueden decir por qué llegaron tarde?- Dijo Mc Gonagall**

- **Ehh.. disculpe profesora... Tuvimos un problema .... por favor no nos rete....- dijo James poniendo cara de bebé tierno haciendo un pucherito _(N.A: ¡Por dios estos hombres! Me quieren matar de babosa pero es que se pasaron para ser tiernos!!)_ **

- **Bueno, Potter, Lupin y Black, pasen. Pero no volveré a aguantar de nuevo – Dijo la profesora. **

**Se sentaron. Una vez más se habían quedado conversando en el comedor sin saber ni querer saber que hora era.  **

**     De repente James miró a Sarah, Helen y _"¿Lily? ¿Dónde está Lily? Que raro que no esté con ellas..... ¿le habrá pasado algo? Ojalá que no ... sino yo..... Ya James! Olvídate de ella!" _**

**No pudo seguir pensando, porque algo o alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se abrió la puerta y entró ...... no.... no puede ser!! _"¡¡No puede ser!! Ella es la chica.... bueno..  la del sueño.... ¡¿Por qué está aquí?! ¿Esto es un sueño?" _**

****

**-James... ¡James! ¿Qué m**** (_N.A: Dígase excremento, caca, estiércol)_****estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te pellizcas el brazo? – Dijo Sirius**

**-Para saber si este es un sueño-dijo James**

**-¿Qué? – dijo Sirius sin entender**

- **Mira a la chica, ella es la del sueño, estoy seguro – Dijo James**

- **¿Qué? ¿Ella? ¿La chica? – Dijo Sirius, extrañado.**

**-¡Disculpe, por favor! Profesora Mc Gonagall, no fue mi intención.- dijo la chica.. Malfoy trató de .... bueno de... bueno me hizo una sancadilla y se me cayó todo y en verdad yo no quería y vi mi reloj y ya era hora y entonces.....-**

- **Ehhhh.... señorita....- comenzó Mc Gonagall **

**-¡No me rete _(N.A: Retar, regañar, reprochar... ) _por favor! ¡Yo no quería....! – Interrumpió la chica**

**-Señorita, cálmese.... pero ... ¿la conozco? – Dijo Mc Gonagall, sorprendida ante la actitud de la chica. **

**De repente la chica se quedó callada. Comenzó a mirar a toda la clase... _"¿Qué mira tanto...? ¡me está mirando! No.. parece que mira a Sirius... ¿o a mi? Aaah...!! ¡Quiero saber quién es!!"_**

**P... profesora.... soy... yo... Lily Evans.... ¿no me reconoce? – Dijo la chica**

"¿Qué? ¿L...Evans? No... es mentira... esto no me está pasando... es un sueño, lo sé.... ella no es Lily Evans... ¿la chica que yo he esperado toda mi vida? No es ella, no puede ser ella..." 

- **¿Es usted? A ver... acérquese...- Dijo Mc Gonagall**

**Lily se acercó y Mc Gonagall la miró....**

**-Bueno, si es usted, disculpe.... ahora vaya a sentarse antes de que me enoje, ¿qué les pasa a todos? ¿Acaso se les echó a perder el reloj a todos?- Dijo Mc Gonagall**

**Lily se sentó al lado de Helen y Sarah. James estaba mudo. ¿La chica de sus sueños era Lily Evans? No puede ser... pero... el y ella..... no ... no... mentira, aparte, el y Remus... pero.... ¿Lily?... no.... **

**La clase había terminado.... Lily, Helen y Sarah salían del aula... caminaban rápidamente hacia la sala común.... Sin darse cuenta que 3 singulares chicos iban detrás de ellos. De repente, a Lily se le cayó un libro y sin darse cuenta, siguió caminando. **

- **EVANS.... TE PASAS PARA SER TORPE- Dijo una voz**

**Lily se dio vuelta**

**-¿Perdón? – Dijo... y vio quien la había llamado, Era James.....**

- **Que eres una torpe, Evans... se te cayó el libro- dijo James apuntando el libro en el suelo**

**- Mira James, antes de decirme a MI "torpe" deberías mirarte al espejo.... especialmente en "aquella" parte- dijo Lily divertida**

**De repente, Helen y Sarah rompieron en carcajadas.... James miró hacia abajo.... Tenía todo el cierre del pantalón abierto. **

**Sirius y Remus estaban haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no caerse al suelo de la risa....**

- **Muy chistosita, Evans – dijo James , luego se dio vuelta y se subió el cierre. **

**Lily se agachó a coger el libro, pero en ese momento, James le pegó una patada y éste salió volando hacia " no – se – donde" **

- **Madura de una vez, Potter. Es como si tu vida dependiera de hacerle la vida imposible a las personas.- Dijo Lily mirándolo fijo**

- **Mira, Evans – Dijo James, tratando de no sucumbir ante la mirada de Lily – Yo no le hago la vida imposible a todo el mundo, solo te la hago imposible a ti – **

**Helen y Sarah iban hacia James, con intención de defender a su amiga, pero Remus las detuvo diciéndoles al oído :**

**-Esto lo tienen que hacer solos. –  Helen se sonrojó al ver que Remus les había tomado las manos a las dos, había soltado la de Sarah, pero la de Helen la tenía todavía fuertemente agarrada. **

- **¡Eres un descarado , James Potter! – Dijo Lily enfureciendo y subiendo cada vez más el tono de voz - ¡Y un mentiroso, y caradura! **

- **Mira quien habla – Exclamó James – La que lo único que hace es evitar los problemas, con todo desapareces **

- **¡CÁLLATE, POTTER! –Exclamó Lily furiosa – TU NO ME CONOCES, NO SABES NADA DE MI....- **

- **¡SI SÉ!- Exclamó James**

- **¡NO SABES!- Exclamó Lily, perdiendo toda delicadeza**

- **¡SI! – Gritó James furioso**

- **¡ERES INCREÍBLE, JAMES POTTER... Y YO QUE QUERÍA PER....- Lily se detuvo inmediatamente al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de decir algo que no debía**

- **¿QUÉ? ¡¿¿QUÉ COSA?! – Exclamó James – PER ¿QUÉ? **

**Lily no respondió, lo miraba asustada, callada.**

**¡HABLA, COBARDE! – Gritó James, tomando a Lily por los hombros remeciéndola fuertemente.**

**Sirius, Remus y las chicas se estaban empezando a preocupar... James trataba a Lily como un hombre.. en una pelea cualquiera....**

**-yo... yo....-  Lily empezaba a sentirse sola y triste.... como en antiguas situaciones.... de repente.... lágrimas caían de sus ojos.... **

**James no lo notó.....**

**Lily se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr :**

- **¡EVANS! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡TODAVÍA NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO! – Gritó James. La verdad es que no quería pelear con ella, pero se sentía raro, confundido, la odiaba por ser la mujer de sus sueños. **

**Lily paró... James tenía razón, Lily no podía seguir huyendo de todo.  Se dio vuelta**

- **¿Qué quieres?  - Exclamó Lily ya llorando definitivamente - ¿Qué quieres? –**

**James la miró y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando , se sintió pésimo.... Lily por mientras, decidió que debía seguir digna... digna como siempre.... no llorar con Potter delante... se secó las lágrimas....**

**-¡HABLA! – Gritó Lily ¿NO ERES TAN CHISTOSITO? ¿TAN VALIENTE? ¿¡¡POR QUÉ ME TRATAS ASÍ!!! YO QUERÍA PERDONARTE Y QUE HICIÉRAMOS LAS PACES.... PERO TU... AHH ¡¡POR QUE....**

- **¡¡PORQUE TE AMO!!- Gritó James.... **

**(silencio incómodo)**

**      -PUES... PUES.... ¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!!!!- Gritó Lily**

**-BIEN – Gritó James**

**-¡¡BIEN!!- Gritó enfurecida Lily**

**Todos se quedaron callados.... Helen, Remus, Sarah y Sirius miraban atónitos la escena... no se lo hubieran esperado ni por nada en el mundo. ¿Qué es esto? El mundo se dio vuelta!!! ¡Qué les pasa a todos!**

**Lily y James solo se miraban furiosos, enojados, podrían matar con la mirada.**

**De repente.... James comenzó a acercarse a Lily, y cuando ya estaban muuy cerca....**

**-¡Déjame! ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? ¡¿Acaso no ves que en realidad me duelen?! ¡Eres un mentiroso! – Dijo Lily llorando **

- **¿Qué están haciendo? – Dijo Helen, confundida**

- **No... no... te juro que no tengo idea....- Dijo Remus en Shock (_N.A: ¿Remus en Shock? Por dios, esto no está bien....) _**

**De repente, Lily le pegó la bofetada del milenio a James.....  Y luego salió corriendo, llorando y dejando a un muy sorprendido James .... **

**-Helen.....- dijo Sirius, el único que no estaba pálido de la impresión y bastante cuerdo a decir verdad – Tu y Sarah vayan donde Lily, nosotros nos ocuparemos de James. **

**Helen y Sarah salieron corriendo.**

       Bueno aquí termina el graaan capítulo y que podría definir en una palabra:  

         SUSPENSO

         Es terrible ¿Qué les pasa a estos chicos? Si en verdad no piensan ... las hormonas corren por su cuerpo y .... eso    

       Influye muchooo... pero bueno... soy escritora, no profesora de Biología... asi que....

         ¡¡¡Hasta la próxima camaradas!!! Esta canción léanla, la adapte a mi fic.... jeje 

_James: "En esta vida hice lo que pude_

_No se si hice mucho o hice poco_

_No he sido ningun santo y eso bien lo sabe dios_

_Bien lo sabe dios_

_Lily: Yo caminé con lluvia y con viento_

_Viví la risa y sufrí el llanto_

_Y aunque muchas veces_

_Yo sentí la soledad_

_Traté de hacerlo todo siempre al modo mio_

_ Los dos: Al modo mio_

_Al modo mío_

_Equivocado no, al modo mío_

_Al modo mío_

_Al modo mío_

_Siempre he vivido yo, al modo mío._

_Al modo mí, al fin llegaste tu, amor mío._

_Los dos: Y ahora tu apareces de improviso_

_Y de un momento das color a todo_

_Y todo es tan importante_

_Que tengo temor"_


	10. Amor eterno

¡Holaa!! Gracias por todos los reviews que me han llegado! Me emocionaron mucho y quedé muy contenta con el capítulo anterior... Les pido disculpas por el tiempo esperado... pero les traigo de recompensa este capítulo, que tanto me costó sacar adelante, se hubieran reído de cómo era antes. Y ahora lo mejoré con unos pequeños retoques.... Quedó un poquitín largo.. pero bueno... no importa la cantidad, sino la calidad (y la caridad de los lectores para mandar reviews también jeje)

Procedo con los muy ceremoniales y clásicos gracias a cada uno de los usuarios y lectores de este esforzado fic.....:

**Winter's fairy: **¡Holaa! Un millón de gracias por el tremendo review que recibí de ti...! Aunque tu fuiste la que lo leyó primero.. igual me mandaste el review y fuiste muy considerada Jajaja Con respecto al titulo del chap, fue escogido cuidadosamente para darle una mejor... idea de lo que venía a los lectores Jajaja y tienes razón... los merodeadores están un poco mal de la cabeza...excepto Remus, que le dio la mano a Helen!! Bueno y gracias por decir que yo soy un angel... en todo caso... creo que tu eres un angel... siempre aparece un review tuyo en cada capitulo y eso me emociona, por la fidelidad que me tienes... Eres un angel! Jajaja Bueno.. muchos besos a la distancia a ti tambien... ojala que esten bien a ese lado del atlántico... bueno ... mucha suerte ¡ Adios y gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior.

**o^kata^o****: **Holass a ti también! Y muchas gracias por el review! Tienes razón, James y Lily tienen que aprender a descargar su furia de otra manera .... Tienes razón!!! El torpe de Sirius todavía no le pide perdón a Sarah... pero no te preocupes... en un tiempo lo hará y quedarás un poco sorprendida.... Pero bueno.... 

Remus es un amor... encuentro hermoso que le haya dado la mano a Helen ... el ES UN CABALLERO!! Con todas sus letras.... 

No te preocupes porque aquí Lily y James se comienzan a calmar un poco.... pero la cosa se pone mas romatica! Uuu!! Espero en este capítulo tu aporte a la Fundación! Gracias y hasta la próxima!

**Luciana: **¡Gracias! Estos chicos son peor de lo que piensas... son o muy impulsivos o muy calculadores... eso es lo que los vuelve impredecibles e IRRESISTIBLES!! Sirius está loco.. debería haberle pedido perdón a Sarah después de todas las cosas que le hizo! Y con respecto a lo de Remus y Helen... ahí veremos... pues... bueno... espero un review tuyo... en este capitulo... adiosssh! 

**Pao Bloom: **¡gracias! Aquí termina tu espera... ojalá que te guste mi capítulo

**Janadetroya: **Qué bueno que te haya sorprendido, ese era el efecto que quería causar en los lectores jaja... Lo del sueño lo voy a explicar para todos bien cuando termine de responder los reviews. El consejo que me diste lo tomé... traté de darle un giro más cómico a la cosa ... pero igual al final tenían que confrontarse... asi que es un poco de los dos.... El suspenso va a seguir en mis capítulos.. no te preocupes

**Cleo-lil: **¡Hola Bea! Qué bueno que te hayas registrado! La parte más terrible del chap es definitivamente cuando le dice que la ama .... Bueno... aquí termina tu espera! Por fin el capítulo

**ALINE: **Pobrecita! Quedaste en Shock con la declaración tan inesperada! Gracias! Lo que quería era precisamente sorprender a mis lectores! 

Es realmente extraño que no hayan reconocido a Lily, pero es que esta siempre andaba vestida toda ordenada y perfecta, con un moño apretado y todo eso, en cambio ahora estaba muy desordenada, apenas había alcanzado a vestirse... de arreglarse ni a hablar.... ya te la imaginarás.... con la blusa afuera de la falda, los calcetines abajo, la corbata mal abrochada... y cosas asi....  y además con el pelo suelto.... 

Bueno gracias por tu comentario y espero que escribas review también ahora.... ¡muchas gracias!

**Luli-chan: ** Respuestas a tus locas preguntas:

      -     La escritora está loca 

- No me llevarán a un manicomio porque ya estoy en uno... mi casa es una casa de locos... realmente...! 

- No tendras que volar ni nada... aquí viene una pequeña explicación... más bien aclaración de los sucesos... lo que llamamos comúnmente... "Conversación civilizada" 

- Lo que hay en el maldito closet viene en el capítulo XI : "Tarde solitaria con un clóset y un ... ¿amigo?" 

Bueno muchas gracias por el review y que estés bien... espero tu review...!! 

**Lamister: **¡Gracias! En poco tiempo sabrás lo que pasa con estas parejas...! Espero tu review... ¡Adiós! 

**Sara Riddle: **Ya tengo este capítulo, tu espera terminó. Gracias por el review.!

**OOaleblackmoonOo****: **Jajaja pobrecita ... perdón... en este capítulo las cosas se relajan...a si que no te preocupes... tu suéter está a salvo.... Gracias por el review! 

**Blair84: **¡gracias por decir que estaba demasiado bueno! Que emoción!! Gracias! Aquí viene el capítulp

**Lena_lupin: **Voy a mandarte el mail ahora.... ojalá te llegue... aquí viene mi capitulo

**Smiley Mary: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por el review! Bueno en verdad fueron dos.. pero estoy segura que fueron producto de la ansiedad.... jeje Aquí viene el capítulo y espero que te guste ... espero tu aporte a la Fundación Chik Yahoo!! (FCY!) Bueno... sin decir más.... Adiós ¡ ¡Qué estés bien! 

**Tonks: **Gracias por el review! Aquí viene el cap. ¡Estos chicos son unos locos! Ya les veo la cara roja de furia.... deberían hacer algo para descargar su rabia... Espero tu review en este capitulo.... Cariños.... Adios!

**Emily Evans: **¡Gracias por el comentario! Estoy feliz de que te guste tanto mi historia! Espero que te siga gustando... Adios, espero tu review! 

Bueno mis queridos amigos lectores, aquí viene el capítulo por el que tanto trabajé... quedó un poquitín largo... bueno... lo hice largo apropósito, haciendo caso a las numerosas acerca de lo corto de mis capitulos... si les gusta así de largos diganlo ... sino les gusta... también... aquí estaré , aceptando críticas... y antes de comenzar mi capítulo tan esperado...quiero aclarar algo

Sueño de James

" James iba caminando por un bosque, no iba caminando, más bien corriendo, sentía que el corazón lo llamaba... sentía el aire puro en sus pulmones. Era un frío de invierno.... De repente.... Escucha una voz... no alcanza a distinguir lo que dice....Es de mujer.... Cada vez se acerca más... y más.... hasta que ve un rostro... una mujer pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda... con el pelo hasta el pecho....James se acerca y le dice "¿Quién eres?" pero esta mujer se comienza a alejar.... James gritaba "Vuelve, vuelve" Pero nada...." (y ahí James se despierta) 

Bueno, este es el tan referido sueño de James, por si alguno no lo entendió, pido perdón a todos.... bueno... sin decir más... me despido y no les quito mas su tiempo... para dar a conocer mi....

Capítulo X: "Amor eterno"

**Helen y Sarah caminaban rápidamente.... de repente **

**¡CRASH! **

**Sarah se dio vuelta para ver a Helen tirada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas para cada lado.... en una  dolorosa posición de ángulo extendido **

**¡AAAA!! ¡MISS PIERNAS! ME DUELEN!- Gritaba Helen**

- **Tranquila... yo te ayudo... ¡tampoco seas exagerada! Si no duele tanto! – Exclamó Sarah ayudando a Helen a pararse**

- **¡CLARO PARA TI ES FÁCIL DECIRLO, COMO FUISTE CAMPEONA NACIONAL DE GIMNASIA ARTÍSTICA!- Gritó Helen**

- **¡BUENO PERO AL PRINCIPIO TAMPOCO ME DOLÍA!- Gritó Sarah**

- **¡BUENO A MÍ ME DUELE! ¿ACASO HAY ALGÚN PROBLEMA?- Gritó Helen intimidando un poco a Sarah**

- **No- Solo atino a decir Sarah**

- **Bien- Dijo Helen **

**Después de un rato de silencio, sólo roto por unos pocos quejidos de la muy adolorida Helen ...**

- **Bueno... ¿y por qué te caíste? ¿Qué ibas haciendo tan distraída? – Dijo Sarah**

**Helen enrojeció..... **

- **Es que... iba mirando... hacia otra parte...- Dijo Helen**

- **Hacia atrás- Dijo Sarah**

- **Ehh... sí- Dijo Helen**

- **¿Y que hacías.... mi querida Helen... mirando hacia atrás? – Dijo Sarah acosándola con la mirada**

- **Es que... nada... solo miraba...- Dijo Helen**

**Sarah no respondió... fue caminando hacia donde Helen había mirado y no había nada... después miró por las escaleras hacia arriba... y dio con el clavo...  Remus Lupin subía las escaleras mientras se reía....**

- **Helen!! – Gritó Sarah corriendo hacia ésta - ¡Estabas mirando a Remus Lupin! ¿Qué hacías mirando a Remus Lupin? ¡Nosotras no miramos a Remus Lupin! ¡Somos amigas de Remus Lupin! ¡Dime que no te gusta Remus Lupin!- **

- **Ahh! PARA DE DECIR SU NOMBRE! Y NO ME GUSTA!- Dijo Helen**

- **¡MENTIRA! No te creo!- Dijo Sarah**

- **Tenemos que ir a buscar a Lily- Dijo Helen**

- **Ah, se me había olvidado! Con tu parodia de amor por Remus... y todo eso!- dijo Sarah tratando de alcanzar a Helen que iba caminando rápidamente**

- **¡NO ME GUSTA!- Gritó Helen**

- **Bueno, bueno entonces cambiemos el tema- Dijo Sarah y luego hubo un minuto de silencio **

- **¿Sabes algo?- Dijo Helen llegando al retrato de la Dama Gorda **

- **¿Qué? – Dijo Sarah**

- **Creo que Lily y James....- Sarah le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Helen : - Cierto.... Lily y ... y Potter deberían aprender a manifestar su rabia de otra manera... no sé ... deberían aprender a ... hacer yoga... o.. no se... cosas primitivas... como pegarle a los cojines... o algo así.....- Dijo Helen**

- **Mira quien habla!- Dijo Sarah, con una risita – La que nunca grita.... – Y luego se dirigió a la señora gorda – _"Apocalipsis num scuola" _**

- **¿Qué trágico, cierto? Apocalipsis... no se les pudo ocurrir nada mejor de clave- Dijo Helen**

- **Creo que no sólo Lily y Potter deberían tomar clases de canalizar la rabia... creo que alguien junto a mi también- Dijo Sarah**

- **Cállate- Dijo Helen y llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Helen trató de abrirla pero la puerta no se abría... Helen comenzó a golpear**

- **No, Helen, no hagas eso, la vas a botar!- Exclamó Sarah – Lily y yo le pusimos una clave... para que los hombres dejen de entrar así como así a nuestra habitación.... especialmente los merodeadores... que siempre se las arreglan...- **

- **¿Bueno y cual es la clave para abrirla? – Dijo Helen**

- **Una que a ningún hombre se le ocurra- Dijo Sarah y se volvió a la puerta : - "Soy mujer" – Dijo**

- **Uhh... gran clave! Estoy segura que nunca se le ocurrirá a ningún hombre... digo.. como nadie sabe que somos mujeres....- Exclamó Helen**

- **Eso no es todo ¡SSHH!!- Dijo Sarah... de repente, se formaron unos pequeños labios en la puerta y dijeron : **

- **"Pruébalo"-**

- **Uso "Chic" De Pamela Grant y visto ropa Calvin Klein para mujer.... – Dijo Sarah**

- **Difícil para un hombre.. creo que un gay tal vez podría pasar...- Dijo Helen**

- **Entonces tendremos que cambiar la clave, para que Sirius Black no pueda entrar- Dijo Sarah**

- **Esa está buena.. – Dijo Helen riéndose y de repente la puerta dijo:**

**"Entren, les abriré la puerta, pero tengo que avisarles que adentro hay una mujer que ha llorado tanto que hay amenaza de inundación en la pieza" **

- **Gracias- Dijo Sarah- Nos arriesgaremos- **

**-¡Y más encima habla y opina! Buen trabajo, ahora tenemos a nuestra gran amiga "puerta" – Dijo Helen entrando en la habitación... Lily estaba bajo las sábanas llorando con un montón de pañuelos desechables...**

- **Uff... parece que hay peligro de diluvio esta tarde en la habitación.... – Dijo la puerta**

- **¡cállate puerta!- Dijo Helen**

**  Sarah corrió hacia Lily **

**-Lily.... ¡Lily! ¡LILY!! – Gritó Sarah**

- **¡Déjenme! ¡Quiero estar sola! – Gritó Lily**

- **Lily.... por favor.....- Dijo Helen**

- **¡¡¿¿Por qué!!?? ¡¡¿¿Por qué lo hizo??!! ¡Esto no debió ocurrir nunca! Yo y él.... ¡No! ¡Por ningún motivo! – Dicho esto, Lily rompió a llorar..... **

- **Lily... algún día tendría que pasar... si tu lo amas.....**

- **¡No lo amo! ¡Y no! ¡Esto nunca debió haber pasado! ¡Todo por culpa de ese estúpido libro, que por cierto ya ni se donde está! Entiendan una cosa: ¡YO NO AMO A JAMES!¡NO LO AMO, NUNCA LO HE AMADO, Y NO LO AMARÉ NUNCA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PASE CON EL! ¡OJALA SE MUERA! No lo amo. – Dijo Lily**

- **¡¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste?! – Exclamó Sarah, perdiendo la paciencia**

- **Por que... porque.... ¡No sé! – Dijo Lily -  ¡Las hormonas! ¡Yo sé que el no me ama! ¡El no me quiere! ¡Lo sé! Siempre me dice cosas y me trata mal... **

- **A veces los hombres lo hacen para ocultar sus sentimientos... son unos inmaduros- Dijo Helen**

- **Lily, Helen tiene razón... tu no sabes....- Dijo Sarah**

- **No importa.... mañana... será otro día.... no pasará nada.... nada pasó....- Dijo Lily**

- **Pero Lily, no puedes seguir evadiendo las situaciones, si ya tienes claro que lo amas.... no puedes seguir evadiendo la situación.... – Dijo Sarah en tono reprobatorio**

- **No... ya está decidido.... no se habla más del asunto – Dijo Lily**

- **Lily, eres más terca que una mula-  Dijo Helen**

**        - Si – Dijo Lily – Y lo seguiré siendo si es necesario-**

**Helen y Sarah se dirigieron miradas nerviosas.....**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

- **James.... Vamos amigo.... no es tan terrible.... nos han pegado más fuerte- Dijo Sirius **

- **Pero ELLA- Dijo James – ELLA es otra cosa..... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? **

- **Bueno, a veces las mujeres cuando se enojan.... –Partió Sirius, pero James lo interrumpió:**

- **¡No eso Sirius! ¿Es que acaso no entiendes? ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE LA CHICA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO! – Exclamó**

- **¿Qué? Pero James... que yo sepa... yo estoy con Louise Candinsen ....**

- **¿No era con Mary Kate Abbott? – Preguntó sorprendido James**

- **Ehr.. no.... – Dijo Sirius.... – Ya terminé con ella, lloraba por todo, alegaba por todo... solo besé a una chica ... nada más.... así que terminé con ella... me traía muchos problemas...Bueno, pero volvamos al tema: Remus, está completamente soltero.... tengo sospechas de quien le gusta.. pero no es Lily y Peter.....**

- **¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que no es Lily? – preguntó James agarrando a Sirius de la camisa**

- **Bueno.... Tu sabes.....- Dijo Sirius ahogándose y rojo **

- **No, no sé.... ¡yo pensé que eran novios! – Exclamó James : -¡Los vi cuando se declararon y cuando Remus la visitó en la enfermería!- **

- **¿Qué? James, tienes que haber escuchado mal.... Remus está soltero y disponible.... De hecho hace algún tiempo dijo que definitivamente toda posibilidad con Lily estaba anulada- Dijo Sirius**

- **Sirius, júralo! – Dijo James**

- **Lo juro!- Dijo Sirius, a quien ya se le acababa la respiración – Ahora... ¿me podrías soltar? **

**James soltó a Sirius**

- **Lo siento, Sirius, pero no puedo creerte. Eres muy amigo de Remus .... te comprendo si me mientes, en verdad , y no estoy enojado contigo- Dijo James saliendo de la habitación**

**    - ¡Pero James....!- Sirius no pudo terminar, James salió de la habitación dando un portazo .**

**   - Bueno, si él no quiere creerme, que se las arregle solo- Dijo Sirius **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**  James y Sirius entraron en el aula de Encantamientos. Ya estaban todos, pero faltaba Lily. James se sorprendió. Lily no faltaba nunca a una clase, a no ser que tuviera un gran accidente.... "_Que raro" _ Pensó**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Lily se levantó..... Sarah y Helen estaban en el suelo, al parecer se habían quedado dormidas esperando que Lily se durmiera.**

**Les dejó una nota que decía : _"no me busquen, se que ustedes podrán inventar una  excusa, con cariño, Lily_**

**Salió corriendo al bosque, al lugar donde solía pensar. Nadie sabía que a ella le gustaba estar ahí, ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigas. Corría, corría, sintiendo como el aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones. De repente, llegó a un lago que quedaba justo en medio del bosque.**

**Una vez Hagrid le había dicho que si una pareja se bañaba en este lago... nunca más se podrían separar... aunque no quisieran... estarían destinados a amarse siempre.... Pero Lily se bañaba sola y todavía no había llegado el hombre al cual proponérselo...  Se llamaba "La fuente del amor eterno" _(NA: Es un pequeño plagio eso... pero no de un cuento ni nada... lo admito... esto va para las chilenas con buena memoria)_ **

**Se sacó toda la ropa que tenía puesta (quedó completamente desnuda) y luego se tiró al lago, que era  un lugar increíble, aunque el lago estaba demasiado frío, Lily hizo un hechizo para calentarlo y poderse bañar y pensar. **

**Se zambulló y nadó mucho.... **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

- **¡Snape! ¿Viste a la pelirroja? Acaba de pasar por aquí ¡Sigámosla para ver que trama! Tal vez así podremos vengarnos de ella- Dijo el chico rubio de ojos claros**

- **Tienes razón, Lucius.... supongo que esta podría ser nuestra venganza – dijo Snape, el chico de pelo grasiento y ojos negros profundos.**

**Salieron corriendo tras ella, hasta que la perdieron de vista, porque corría más rápido..... Se perdieron... pero luego llegaron a un lago.. que más bien parecía un estanque....  Al parecer había alguien bañándose ahí... con una pila de ropa en la orilla.... Malfoy y Snape se quedaron boquiabiertos....**

- **¡Severus! – dijo Lucius Malfoy en un bajo tono -  ¡es nuestra oportunidad! ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –**

- **Ciertamente.... – Dijo Severus Snape con un brillo de malicia en los ojos – Hagámoslo-**

**En cuanto ella se zambulló corrieron y le robaron la ropa... y corrieron al castillo.**

**Lily seguía nadando alegremente.... hasta que ya se hacía tarde..... ya tenía claro que lo de James solo era un tonto juego y que lo evitaría a toda costa.  Iba a salir del estanque, cuando de repente, se dio cuenta que su ropa había desaparecido.... ¡no estaba! Por dios!!**

- **¡Dónde dejaron la ropa los chistositos! – Gritó :- ¡ Ya! Salgan de ahí... sino se las verán conmigo....  Cuando sepa quiénes son, los estrangularé con mis propias manos.....**

**Se comenzó a desesperar al ver que se habían robado también la varita....**

- **¡Salgan, por dios! ¡alguien ayúdeme por favor! – Dijo Lily - ¡Alguien! ¡cualquier persona! – Dijo, pero se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho esas palabras.....**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

- **¡James! ¿a dónde vas? –Preguntó Sirius sorprendido al ver a su amigo corriendo hacia la salida.**

**- No te preocupes Padfoot, estaré bien, lo prometo! – Exclamó James, corriendo hacia el bosque. **

**El bosque era su lugar preferido para pensar, nadie lo interrumpía. Estaba sentado en la sombra de un árbol, cuando vio a un peculiar ave volando hacia él. Se trataba de un fénix.  El fénix se paró a un lado de James... mientras James lo miraba emocionado, siempre le habían fascinado los Fénix. **

**El fénix comenzó  a volar hacia arriba.....**

**-¡Hey! – Gritó James -¡no te vayas! **

**El Fénix silbó y voló en dirección al bosque. James, sintió que le estaba pidiendo que lo siguiera. **

**James corrió y corrió.... El Fénix seguía volando... de repente... el fénix paró en un lugar... y se metió entre los árboles.... James comenzó a caminar.... _"Maldición, estoy completamente perdido" _Pensó**

**Estaba apunto de irse, cuando escuchó....**

**-¡alguien ayúdeme por favor! ¡Alguien! ¡Cualquier persona!- James sentía esa voz familiar... se parecía a su sueño..... pero no... no podía ser... comenzó a correr.... hasta que llegó a un estanque... y de repente la vio: Lily Evans, desnuda nadando en un estanque.... _"Es un sueño" _Pensó James , pasmado, pellizcándose el brazo. **

- **Li...E...Evans.....- Solo atinó a decir James, sonrojado a más no poder....**

**      Lily también se sonrojó.... _"Por qué entre todas las personas que podrían haber venido, tendría que haber sido EL! _Pensó**

- **L...Evans.... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó James, desconcertado....**

- **S...se me ... ocurrió.... bueno... bañarme- Dijo Lily**

- **¿Con este frío? – Dijo James, y luego comprendió : - Hechizo calefacción- **

- **Exacto- Dijo Lily – Esos canallas me robaron las ropa-**

- **¿Quiénes? – Dijo James -¿Los viste?**

- **No sé Jjj.... Potter, no tengo idea. Me la deben haber robado cuando no estaba viendo- Dijo Lily – Eh, James?**

- **¿Si?- dijo James**

- **¿Tu crees que podrías hacer algo para ayudarme? – Preguntó Lily**

- **Ahh disculpa!- dijo James, sonrojado... la verdad era que no se le ocurría que hacer....**

- **Puedes usar un hechizo para que se aparezca mi ropa.... _"Aparectum closeit"_- Sugirió Lily**

- **_"Aparectum closeit – _Dijo James, pero sólo apareció ropa de hombre**

- **_D_ebe ser tu varita.... es de hombre...- Dijo Lily**

- **Creo que vas a tener que usar ropa de hombre... ¿no te molesta?- Dijo James **

- **No, no te preocupes.... solo estaremos un rato... apenas salga voy al castillo- Dijo Lily **

**James hizo un hechizo para aparecer ropa de él.... Lily salió del agua con James mirando hacia otro lado, con los ojos tapados... y se puso la ropa**

- **Ehh... James.... – Dijo Lily, luego de un rato**

- **Eh?- Dijo James - ¿Ya estás lista? - **

- **Si... – Dijo Lily y James se dio vuelta :- Todavía me siento un poco incómoda.... me siento... rara....- **

- **Yo también me sentiría un poco incómodo con ropa de mujer... más bien.. harto incómodo...- Dijo James **

- **Tengo mucho frío- Dijo Lily tiritando**

- **¿Todavía? – Dijo James y luego puso sus manos en los brazos de Lily... Lily se sorprendió un poco, pensó que la iba a abrazar, pero James no la abrazó, en cambio comenzó a hacer un movimiento raro... para calentar los brazos de Lily **

- **¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo Lily un poco roja, evitando los acosadores ojos de James **

- **Esto me lo enseñó mi abuela... ¿sabes? Ella era _muggle _y dijo que así ellos se calentaban... cuando ella me lo hacía me sentía muy cómodo... ella se ponía enfrente mío... me miraba a los ojos – James volvió a mirar a Lily, pero esta vez, Lily no agachó la mirada – Y todo frío que pudiera sentir se iba... Porque el calor que sentía ahora, era por el amor que ella me daba ....- **

- **Qué.... hermoso- Dijo Lily mirando todavía a James....**

- **Si....- Dijo James hipnotizado por los encantos de los ojos esmeralda de Lily**

**   En ese instante fue, cuando sucedió ... James acarició la cara de Lily y en un movimiento espontáneo del momento sus bocas se juntaron en un acto de amor, un amor que duraría para siempre. Luego del beso, Lily se desprendió de James amenazadoramente.... se alejó... como si le tuviera miedo.... Y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas .  **

- **Lily, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó James **

**Lily se dio vuelta, mirando el lago.....**

- **¿Esto es un juego, James? ¿Soy otra marioneta tuya? Si me amas como dices.... ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? – Dijo Lily**

- **¿Qué? Lily, yo no juego contigo!- Exclamó James **

**Lily se dio vuelta enojada**

- **¿No juegas conmigo, James? A veces me odias y me haces la vida imposible, y diez minutos después me dices que me amas y tratas de besarme en frente de todos... ¿Eso no es jugar con los sentimientos de una persona? –**

- **Bueno si eso es jugar entonces no nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos, Lily! De un día a otro tratabas de ser mi amiga y me hablabas como si quisieras conocerme y al mismo tiempo coqueteabas con Remus! – Dijo James enojado**

- **¿QUÉ? Jamás en la vida coquetearía con Remus, ¡El es mi mejor amigo! ¡Y no te hablaba "como" si quisiera conocerte! ¡Quería conocerte! – Dijo Lily**

- **Lily... ¡Ya no tienes que ocultarlo! ¡todo el mundo sabe que entre tu y Remus hay algo! – Dijo James **

- **James, por favor no hables como si supieras todo! No sabes nada de nada! ¡Y no tienes derecho a suponer nada!**

- **¡Yo no estoy suponiendo nada, Lily, Lo sé!- **

**Lily definitivamente ya estaba harta. Agarró de la cara a James y le dio un beso apasionadamente despechado que dejó a James muy sorprendido... que duró bastante rato**

**  - Lily....- **

**Lily hizo un gesto y tapó los labios de James **

**-No hables todavía, ¿CREES QUE HARÍA ESTO SI TUVIERA ALGO CON REMUS? – Gritó enojada**

- **¡NO!- Gritó James**

**-¡BIEN!- Gritó Lily**

**¡BIEN- Gritó James**

**   Después de un rato de silencio....**

- **Mira, James- Dijo Lily – ¿Por qué nunca me preguntaste si Remus me gustaba... si estabas tan seguro de eso?**

**_       -  _Bueno..... creo que eso hubiera sido lo mejor en un principio.... pero creo que ese es un defecto mío... ser curioso... siempre buscar misterios.... entrometerme.......- Dijo James__**

- **Yo no quiero que te entrometas en mi vida, James- Dijo Lily cortante__**

- **Lo sé Lily...- Dijo James - entiendo perfectamente... tu no me amas y yo....- **

- ** Yo no he dicho tal cosa- Dijo Lily **

- **¿Qué? Pero entonces....**

- **Pero entonces nada James.... sólo hay una salida a este problema y los dos lo sabemos....- Dijo Lily **

- **Lo sé, Lily- Dijo tristemente James **

¿Les gustó? ¡A mí me encantó! Traté de usar todas las herramientas literarias que tuve a mano para poder darles un capítulo decente.  ¡Gracias a todos los que leen! Y cooperen con la FUNDACIÓN CHIK YAHOO (FCY!) Gracias a todos... manden reviews y les pido un poco mas de su tiempo y que lean esta canción... es muy linda...

_"yo solia pensar que sabía quien eras tu _

_no sabía que dentro de ti , yo iba a encontrar la luz _

_no sabía que podía existir un mundo así,_

_no sabía que podía ser tan feliz _

_Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía, sin emoción_

_No había nada flotando en el aire, _

_Abrazándome el corazón _

_Y llegaste tu ; y el mundo me abrazó_

_Y llegaste tu ; y el mundo se paró_

_Y llegaste tu, _

_y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor_

_Y llegaste tu, una bendición ,_

_Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

_Ahora que estoy en tus brazos _

_recuerdo mi soledad_

_Y me río pensando _

_en las veces que yo te dejé pasar"_


	11. Adán y Eva: La manzana prohibida

**¡**Hola a todos mis amigos! Aquí estoy de vuelta.... yo... la escritora más empeñosa del planeta.... Chik Yahoo! 2004 Este capítulo… se viene terriblemente bueno … uuuffff!!! Prepárense..... 

Quiero dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me llegaron, quedé impresionada .... muchas gracias a :

**Winter's fairy: **¡Gracias por todo! Por apoyarme , por mandarme reviews y todo ... eres una gran amiga! Tal vez en un tiempo haya un castigo para los criminales que le robaron la ropa ¡Feliz navidad! Y feliz año nuevo! Con respecto a tu crítica... estoy esforzándome mucho para describir los besos... me ha costado, no te miento... es que besos no son mi fuerte.... Bueno.... espero que este capítulo te guste.... con cariño... yo... CY!2004.... Salu2 desde Chile

**  oOaleblackmoonOo: **¡gracias por el RR! Que bueno que tomes precauciones antes de leer mis capítulos, porque cada vez dan más ganas de pegarle a algo.... te recomiendo que no tengas ningún ser vivo cerca.... digamos... a menos de 3 kilometros a la redonda..... Ojalá que te guste el capítulo....

**Sara Riddle: **Gracias... voy a tratar de escribir los capítulos muy largos.....  Ojalá que este capítulo te guste...

**Kari radcliffe: **Voy a tratar de hacer más largos los capítulos... al parecer eso es lo que quieren todos.... Si... es una risa... esos dos... son tan parecidos... pero tan diferentes... bueno por eso dicen "los polos opuestos se atraen" Creo que ya era hora de volver a mis raíces... (mi primer fic era todo una humorada) así que .... le puse esto de que Helen se cayera y lo de la puerta parlante.... Gracias por el review! 

**Cleo-lil: **¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Estoy tratando de mejorar los de los besos... no soy muy buena en descripciones.. pero si uds. Lo dicen... lo hago...... Aquí está el chap. por el que tanto esperaste.... Con cariño, CY! 2004

**o^kata^o****: **Holass! Como tu dices... Mejor para mi que no hayas cachao la pifia del lago.... asi no me encuentran ilegal.... Esta Lily está mas loca que una mula... son las hormonas... se le revuelven y en vez de hablar ella hablan las hormonas.... Mira... con respecto a Remus y Helen... en este capítulo pasan muchas cosas.... Y te puedo decir... Remus no es tan caballero como parece.... Lee este capítulo y lo sabrás.... jeje Eso de despistado... concuerdo contigo... no se dan cuenta que babean por el... Si.. tienes razón... Sirius tal vez si le pegara a James... no se .. tendría una de esas transformaciones que salen en los monitos animados.... y vería estrellitas y diría "Oh, si, tiene que ser mi novia, no tengo tiempo que perder.... y tenemos que casarnos y formar al pequeño Herman.... o Honey....? Hernan? Ha... no.... (con el dolor de cabeza se le forma una confusión de nombres...)  Bueno... dejémonos de colapsos.... Ojalá que te guste este capítulo que se viene muy weno.... Con cariño.... CY!2004 (Feliz año nuevo, navidad, etc...)

**Pao Bloom: **Gracias... ahora viene el capitulo

***~Lilyrubia~*:** ¡hola! Gracias por el review .. la solucion... es algo confuso.. leelo en el capitulo.... Feliz navidad a ti tambien....

**Emily Evans**: Gracias por todo... aquí viene el capítulo....

**Vanesa: **Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado... he tratado de mantener mucho suspenso.... me gusta desesperar a la gente... jajaaj que soy mala .... :'( 

**Janadetroya:** ¡no me odies! Yo solo cuento la historia… jeje ... Aquí viene el capítulo... no impacientes... Y.... Gracias por decir que estuvo bueno el capítulo!! 

**Tonks: **Lo que preguntaste.... esta aki (en este capítulo).... lo de Remus y Helen.... también.... y lo de Sirius.... ¡tranquilos! Sólo fue un capítulo... tal vez... no se... fue a dormir... o algo así.... o... a comer.... ¡gracias por el review! 

**AtSuKi1: **ehh.. una cosa... me suenas como a Mexicana... a caso lo eres? Si lo eres... por favor ten piedad... para entenderte tuve que buscar un diccionario!! Jaja no lo tomes a mal.... a que te apuesto que tu no sabes que significa "bakán" o... "chanta".... (palabras chilenas) en tu país debe ser diferente....  Explica porfa que es "majos" y "plasta" eso no más.... En algunos casos lo de la clave es útil... pero otras veces es ... un poco desesperante.... aquí lo verás.... Bueno.... ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡gracias por el review! Lo del lago es algo bastante simple...según la leyenda , la pareja que se baña en ese lago, estará condenada a amarse para siempre... eso! 

**EUGGE: **¡GRACIAS POR LO QUE DIJISTE! Que original lo de diez... nadie me lo había dicho.... bueno... gracias! 

Bueno... snif! Aquí viene el capítulo por el que tanto gritaron y rompieron su suéter... (cof*oOaleblackmoonOo*cof) y... bueno… este es mi capítulo favorito... Ojalá que a uds. También les guste... bueno... aquí esta.... disfrútenlo!!! 

Capítulo XI: "Adán y Eva: La manzana prohibida." ****

** James dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque**

- **James! ¿Qué haces? – Exclamó Lily corriendo hacia el **

- **Me voy Lily. Ya lo dejaste muy claro, la única opción que nos queda es separarnos....- Dijo James**

- **No me refería a eso- Dijo Lily**

- **¿Entonces qué? –Dijo James**

- **No... nada ... – Dijo Lily**

**James, al darse cuenta de que Lily trataba de decirle algo... le dijo:**

- **Ven, siéntate aquí- Señalando un tronco caído**

- **¿Qué? – Dijo Lily sentada**

**     -  Lily, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas sinceramente...- Dijo James**

**- Bueno...- dijo Lily**

- **Lily, ¿tú me amas? ¿Me amas de verdad? – Dijo James y hubo un silencio ... **

- **Ehh.... sí... - Dijo Lily**

- **¿Me amas mucho? – Preguntó James, aunque la pregunta sonaba muy ridícula e infantil, permanecía serio**

- **Si James, pero...-**

- **Lily- La interrumpió James - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – **

- **Yo.... no... no sé que decirte...- Dijo Lily confundida**

- **no quieres....bueno, por lo menos lo intenté - Dijo James se paró del tronco con intención de irse....  dando la espalda a Lily**

- **¡James! ¡Espera! ¡Si quiero! ¡Quiero que seamos novios!- Gritó Lily y James se dio vuelta ...**

- **¿En serio?- Dijo James **

- **Si... lo que pasa es que........- **

**Lily no pudo terminar. James la besó tiernamente. Lily nunca se había sentido así, cargando tantos sentimientos en su interior.... cariño, amor, al mismo tiempo pasión.... sentía que James le daba algo que nadie más le podía dar... y era verdad....era algo increíble y quería que durara toda su vida, creo que por eso dicen que la segunda siempre es mejor que la primera vez.... Quería tanto que esto durara para siempre... que tuvo una idea... una brillante idea..... **

**     Se separó de James . Se alejó, hacia el lago.... miró a James con una de esas miradas pícaras que solo sabemos dar las mujeres.... y le hizo un gesto para que fuera hacia ella.  James caminó como hipnotizado hacia ella...  **

- **Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.... – Dijo Lily imitando a James**

- **¿Qué cosa? – Dijo James**

- **¿Tu me amas? – Dijo Lily **

- **¿Es una broma?¡Claro que te amo!- Dijo James**

- **¿Ah? ¿Perdón? No te escuché James... Si quieres que te crea tienes que decirlo más fuerte....- Dijo Lily**

**James se paró en la orilla del lago abrió los brazos y grito:**

- **¡HEY! ¡MUNDO! ¡QUIERO QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE AMO A LILY EVANS! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAN?! ¡AMO A LILY!- Gritó James con toda su fuerza y Lily rió y le dio un beso más..... igual de apasionado que el otro... James no se quería separar de ella, la tenía fuertemente aferrada de la cintura... **

**       Lily por fin pudo desprender.. por lo menos la boca para hablar         **

**         " –Oye"-**

- **¿Qué?- dijo James **

**¡SPLASHHH!**

- **Lily... po...po...po.... por diossssss… aaargrrr!! Me congelo! ¿Qué haces?  ¿Estás loca? ¡Me tiraste al lago! ¡Ya verás que cuando salga te mataré! – Dijo James tiritando - ¿Est-t-t-t- ás lo-lo-loca a-a-a-acassso?**

- **Si... ¿y sabes cual es mi próxima locura? – Dijo Lily sonriendo**

- **¿Q-q-que ?- Dijo James tiritando y con un poco de miedo**

- **Esta- Dijo y saltó al agua con  la capa y ropas de James puesta....**

- **¡Lily! ¡¡Mo-mo-mo-mo-mojaste mi ropa!!- Dijo James **

- **Me perdonarás si me quieres... – Dijo Lily mirándolo con sus ojos grandes y verdes**

- **Ahh... está bien... pero solo porque... ¡¡¡TE AMO!!- Dijo James y luego iba a besar a Lily, cuando esta dijo:**

- **Espera.... alguna vez.... digo.... tu... alguna vez... te has... besado con alguien... digo.... ¿Debajo del agua? – Dijo Lily**

- **No..... – Dijo James **

- **¿No crees que ya sería hora de ver como es?- Dijo Lily**

**James y Lily se sumergieron en el agua.... y se besaron.... no pude ver muy bien porque estaban debajo del agua... lo dejo para su imaginación..... **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-**-*--*-*-*-***

**Helen caminaba por los pasillos del colegio... Sarah había ido a una cita con Frank y Lily.. bueno... estaba en algún lugar del planeta cuya ubicación y nombre ella desconocía..... así que... se había quedado sola. **

**Iba caminando rápidamente cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella :**

**-¡Helen! ¡Helen!- Remus la llamaba**

**Se dio vuelta para ver a Remus detrás de ella. **

- **Remus... ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Helen... pues no estaban en un lugar muy común... era una torre vieja, que nadie la ocupaba hace años... **

- **La pregunta es ¿Qué haces TU aquí?- Dijo Remus- Te he estado llamando hace un buen rato ....**

- **Eh... ah... disculpa... no escuché.... Hey, Remus, disculpa pero yo estoy un poco...-**

- **Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Qué hace una hermosa chica como tu en un lugar tan feo que no combina para nada con su belleza? - Dijo Remus, quien se había apoyado en la pared con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón  **

- **Bueno... es que yo.... es que tu... es que..... mira Remus, voy muy apurada, ¿te puedo decir mañana? Necesito hacer algo urgente...-Dijo Helen sonrojada a más no poder**

- **Bueno... entonces te acompaño...- Dijo Remus**

- **Eh... (Helen realmente estaba muy nerviosa) Mira... es algo que debo hacer sola, Remus....- Dijo Helen**

- **Entonces no confías en mi...- Dijo Remus, dándose vuelta y haciéndose el ofendido "3,2,1...."**

- **Remus espera- Dijo Helen (Remus se sonrió) Helen se acercó hacia Remus hasta que estuvieron bien cerca... Helen miró a Remus a los ojos – No digas eso.... yo si te tengo confianza....-**

- **¿Entonces? No creo que haya nada tan terrible...- Dijo Remus**

- **Remus... por favor... sé buen amigo...-Dijo Helen**

**_"¡¡AMIGO!!"pensó Remus_**

****

- **Bueno... bueno...- Dijo Remus yéndose pero luego se dio vuelta: - Si no me lo cuentas tu... igual lo sabré.... – Remus sonrió y se fue**

**Helen, perdió de vista a Remus cuando bajó las escaleras... así que se dispuso a ir donde se estaba dirigiendo hace un rato.**

**Pero ella no sabía que el inteligente joven Lupin había simulado bajar las escaleras y que después había seguido, escondido a Helen.**

**Helen sentía un poco de miedo... pero tenía que ir.... necesitaba ir... **

**Siguieron caminando... hasta que Helen se detuvo ante un armario. Remus, para ver mejor, se escondió tras una estatua de Grenda Spounkyll, la primera directora mujer de Hogwarts.  **

**Helen abrió la puerta del armario y dijo :**

**-Venga... soy yo... no te haré nada.... ¿me recuerdas? ¡si! ¡me recuerdas! Si yo soy tu mami... –  Remus se sorprendió _"Mami? ¿Ella acaso dijo "soy tu mami"? Por dios, me estoy asustando_"   Pero lo que vio después.... lo dejó en Shock.**

**Helen tenía en sus manos nada más ni nada menos que un lobo cachorro. Era café chocolate y tenía grandes ojos amarillentos... _"¿Helen tiene... tiene un .... lobo?" _**

**-¡Te amo! ¡Te quiero mucho! ¿Sabes? – El lobo le lamió la mano.  -¿Sabes? Todavía no te he puesto ningún nombre-Dijo Helen pensativa... pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.... un maullido... como de gato**

- **¡Sra. Norris! – Murmuraron Remus y Helen al mismo tiempo**

**Helen escondió al lobo en el armario... cada vez los maullidos se escuchaban más cerca.... Remus sabía por donde podía irse sin ser descubierto... pero no podía dejar a Helen ahí... sola... el pasillo no tenía más salida , a menos que se tirara por la ventana...**

- **¡Oh...! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Me van a castigar! ¡No! ¡Ahí vienee!- Gritaba Helen... los maullidos se hacían más fuertes....**

**De repente... sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra la agarraba de la cintura... era Remus..... Se puso frente a la estatua de Grenda Spounkyll y abrió la estatua... diciendo unas palabras en latín.... se tiró junto a Helen al tubo que abría la estatua mientras le decía a Helen: "No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo...."**

**Se tiraron por una especie de tobogán... hasta llegar a un pasillo húmedo y frío... lleno de barro... luego Remus volvió a decir unas palabras y se encontraron en la habitación de chicas de la casa de Griffyndor. Helen se sentó en su cama....**

- **Re...remus.... ¿Qué hacías ....? ¿De donde salió ese tob...? ¿Lo vis..? ¿Por qué no...?- Helen casi no podía hablar**

- **¿Qué hacía allí? Te seguí porque pensé que era un lugar peligroso; ¿De donde salió ese tobogán? Ese tobogán... una historia larga... es uno de los tantos secretos de Hogwarts..; ¿Qué si lo vi? Si Helen, lo vi; ¿Por qué no te dejé ahí? Nunca sería tan canalla de dejar sola a una amiga.... – Dijo Remus**

"Amiga. Esa palabra tan buena , pero suena tan nefasta de la boca de Remus.... ¿por qué amiga?"

- **Remus...- Dijo Helen mirando a Remus y luego rompió a llorar **

- **No llores Helen, por favor... - dijo Remus poniéndose en cuclillas frente a Helen**

- **Remus.. ¡Yo nunca quise! Es que.... en el bosque.... y el lloraba... y era tan pequeño e indefenso.... ¡su madre lo había dejado solo! Yo no podía dejarlo ahí.... además... siempre me han gustado los lobos... lo traté de esconder donde pude... durante un tiempo lo escondí en mi pieza... y mis amigas casi lo ven.... Pero es que... ¡me encantan! me hubiera gustado ser licántropa... siempre he querido tener un lobo....Y nunca se me había presentado la posibilidad de tener uno – Dijo Helen**

**_"Vaya que sí se te había presentado" _Pensó Remus _"Desde 7 años que tienes uno pero todavía no lo sabes.... Además, si quieres ser licántropa... dime no más que te muerda y Bum! Sueños hechos realidad...."" _**

- **¿ Me vas a delatar? Yo no quería tenerlo aquí pero no podía hacer nada más- Preguntó Helen**

- **No... nunca le haría eso a una amiga... –Dijo Remus**

- **¡"Amiga"! ¡no quiero ser.....- Helen se cayó al instante.... se dio cuenta que todo lo había dicho en voz alta**

**El corazón de Remus comenzó a latir con fuerza.... **

**-¿Qué dijiste? ¿quiero ser? ¿ser... qué? –Preguntó queriendo que se refiriera a lo que el pensaba**

- **Nada Remus- dijo Helen nerviosa – No importa**

- **Helen... ¿Cómo no va a importar? ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – Preguntó Remus interesado **

- **En serio Remus, no importa.... – Dijo Helen levantándose y yendo a la puerta....**

- **Dime- Dijo Remus corriendo y poniéndose bloqueando la salida**

- **No te lo diré- Dijo Helen tirando de la manilla**

- **No saldrás de aquí hasta que me lo digas – Dijo Remus – Y para asegurarme....- **

**     Tomó de la cintura de Helen y la apoyó contra la puerta.... luego apoyó las manos a cada lado de ella.... quedaron en posición de interrogación**

**    - ¡Remus!- **

- **Bueno... habla.... tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.....- Dijo Remus**

- **No voy a decir nada- Dijo Helen**

- **Bueno.. pero yo no me muevo de aquí- Dijo Remus**

- **¡Déjame!- Gritó Helen**

- **¡Oblígame!- Gritó  Remus **

**     Remus miró a Helen... se comenzó a acercar ... bueno.. ya estaban cerca... pero... imagínense... amenazadoramente... cual tigre mirando a su presa.... claro que el tigre no acostumbra mirar con dulzura a su presa.....**

**- Remus ... ¿qué... – Helen no pudo terminar.... los ojos de Remus la hipnotizaban**

**Estaban tan cerca... ¡si tan sólo los hubieran visto! Dos centímetros los separaban....  Helen miró hacia abajo.... no quería mirarlo... esos ojos... la tentación más grande.... la manzana preciada del paraíso..... la pasión con la que la miraba... **

"Se fuerte, se fuerte..... no sucumbas.... no lo va a lograr, no...." 

****

Sólo quería que acabara... ¿ o qué comenzara? No lo sabía... solo debía aguantar.... Ya tenía las fuerzas para decirlo, tomó aliento para hablar... miró hacia delante decidida a hablarle... pero se encontró con una sorpresa inesperada .... no podía hablar... tenía la boca ocupada... algo... o alguien no la dejaba hablar.... ¿Qué era esto? 

¡Remus la estaba besando! El momento más esperado desde hace años....  Amigos, no les voy a mentir... no podría decir "en este beso había ternura y calidez..." no.... Un beso lleno de pasión... imagínense.... años esperando este momento, era un beso lleno de ansiedad, de pasión... el fin de una espera que pensaban que sería interminable.... amor expresado en el gesto más significativo... amigos, observen el "Arte de besar" .... 

Ya iban a cumplir el minuto y medio de beso .... cuando escuchó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta:

**-¡Len, Lily! ¡No lo van a creer! _"soy mujer"_ –  Helen se separó violentamente de Remus.... y lo miró asustada **

**- ¡no lo van a creer! "soy mujer" – Dijo la voz de nuevo**

- **¿No vamos a creer que es mujer?- Dijo Remus**

- **¡cállate! Es una clave- Dijo Helen**

- **¡No responde! – Dijo la voz de nuevo**

**Y Remus pudo ver como se movía la perilla  -¿Hay alguien? ¿Por qué no se abre la puerta?  – La persona comenzó a patear la puerta por fuera.... "Soy mujer" "soy mujer" No paraba de decirlo....  y de repente se escuchó otra voz... esta era masculina:**

- **Sar... digo.. Wilson... ¿necesitas ayuda?- **

- **De ti, no gracias.... – Dijo Sarah, como la habían reconocido Remus y Helen**

- **Vamos, Wilson... ¡no seas orgullosa y déjame ver! – Dijo la voz masculina**

- **¡Noooo!- Exclamó Sarah desde afuera y se volvió a mover la perilla**

- **Está cerrada- Dijo la voz masculina : Ojalá que no haya nadie porque voy a botarla- **

**1.....**

** 2......**

- **No! –Exclamó Sarah - ¡No vas a botar la puerta de mi habitación! – **

**3!!**

**Muy tarde ..... la puerta se abrió de golpe tirando a Remus y a Helen al suelo, Helen encima de Remus en una posición un poco indecorosa, con los labios juntos.... Y dejando a Sirius y a Sarah a la vista, mirando la escena. (Sirius y Sarah no se dieron cuenta de que tenían los labios juntos, porque Helen le desvió la boca a Remus antes de que miraran)**

**-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! – Exclamó Sirius – Nada más ni nada menos que Remus Lupin y Helen Sales! Lupin, por lo visto has vuelto a las viejas andanzas....  ¡Pero con Sales! Por dios, hombre...- Dijo Sirius**

- **¡Hey! ¿Tienes algo contra mi amiga? – Dijo Sarah enojada**

- **Nada... al contrario- Dijo Sirius mirando pícaramente de arriba a abajo a Helen **

- **¡Eh! Pervertido – Exclamó Sarah enojada**

- **No te preocupes, mi bella Saritah, tengo tiempo para todas mis admiradoras- dijo Sirius, sonriendo**

- **¿Ah? ¿Alguien habló? Escuché como un zumbido... no importa... debe haber sido un insecto molestoso.....- Dijo Sarah y luego Helen y Remus rieron.... De repente Helen miró a Remus y  comenzó a cambiar el tono de su cara: De rojo a pálida como un papel.... se levantó rápidamente... Remus hizo lo mismo... y la miró.... Helen no tenía el valor de enfrentarlo, se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta con intención de irse, pero Sirius le bloqueó la salida.**

**        -Ah, no .... Helen y Remus ustedes los rebeldes que hacen cosas raras dentro de las habitaciones.... Me van a explicar que hacían aquí.... (Remus, si hubieras sido más ubicado hubieras pedido la pieza de los hombres.... nosotros felices nos veníamos a dormir aquí) – Dijo Sirius, ganándose un golpe en el estómago de parte de Sarah.**

- **No... no es lo que ustedes piensan....- Dijo Helen y al ver las miradas de Sarah y Sirius dijo: - ¡En serio! Yo y ... Remus estábamos hablando algo muy importante.. Remus estaba apoyado en la puerta y yo estaba enfrente.... – **

- **Ah... bueno... eso podría ser una perfecta excusa si no fuera porque tenían la puerta cerrada....- Dijo Sarah**

**Remus y Sarah enrojecieron.... **

- **No tenemos nada que explicarles....además... ¡fue culpa de la puerta!.... tenía una clave... pero no sé que le pasó... ¡Todo es su culpa! ¡fue ella la que no te respondió!  – Dijo Helen y Sarah con Sirius los miraron con cara de poco convencidos: -Piensen lo que quieren y ahora, salgan de mi habitación ustedes dos....-**

- **¡Pero si recién está comenzando la fiesta!- Dijo Sirius tarareando una canción de Celia Cruz**

- **¿Eh? Sirius... ¿?- Ninguno de los demás entendía a que se refería Sirius**

- **¿Qué? ¡No me digan que todavía no se dan cuenta que faltan James y Lily! ¡Justo James y Lily! Graaaann CASUALIDAD ¿cierto? – Dijo Sirius **

- **Si, gran casualidad... y si no te vas ahora.... una GRAN "casualidad" va a ser mi pie en tu trasero- Dijo Helen**

- **Aii... bueno, no hay necesidad de violencia!- Dijo Sirius- ¡si ya nos vamos! **

** Sirius se fue y luego Remus se acercó a Helen....**

- **Helen... yo....- Dijo Remus**

- **No quiero hablar ahora.... - Dijo Helen y Remus salió con cara triste**

**Remus se juntó con Sirius en la sala común....**

- **¿Qué pasó allá arriba?- Dijo Sirius**

- **Primero que nada, eres un morboso; segundo... después te cuento – Dijo Remus**

**       -  Bueno- Dijo Sirius , cuando de repente miró al agujero de la entrada que se acababa de abrir: A ver... ¿Me pueden decir que significa ESO? – **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

¡Eso es todo amigos! Aquí termina el fabuloso capítulo ... que tantos dolores de cabeza me hicieron pasar!! 

¿Qué habrá sido lo que vio Sirius que lo dejó tan impresionado? ¿qué es "ESO"?

¡Por fin supimos lo que Helen tenía en el clóset! Un lobo!! Gran sorpresa para Remus... gran, gran sorpresa

¿Qué pasará ahora que se dieron el beso? ¿Serán novios? ¿Se casarán? ¿O será algo de un solo día? 

¿Habrá gritos? ¿Llantos? Esto véanlo en el próximo o próximo próximo capítulo  .... (Que todavía no sé como se llama) 

Sinopsis:

- Se descubre que es "eso"

- Hay una pequeña pelea

- Se descubre una nueva alianza

Otra cosa... ¿saben que? Me gustaría estar en algun club de fans de Remus Lupin!! Lo amo!!! Se podría llamr "las lobitas" o algo asi Jajaja ... ehh... no... mejor olvídenlo.... o.. no se... da lo mismo... era solo un decir... 

_Radio FM Hogwarts : (se escucha la voz del locutor) "Bien, ahora tenemos esta canción, que está sonando en todas las radios del país... y del mundo.... Remus Lupin le dedica esta canción a Helen Sales, dice: "desde el fondo de mi corazón" ... Nos quedamos con la canción... "algo contigo"_

_"No hace falta que te diga, _

_que me muero por tener algo contigo_

_Es que no te has dado cuenta,_

_ de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo_

_Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca, _

_sin desearla de una manera looca_

_Necesito controlar tu vida, _

_saber quien te besa, y quien te abriga_

_Ya no puedo continuar espiando, _

_Día y noche, tu llegar, adivinando_

_Ya no sé con qué inocente excusa_

_Pasé por tu casa _

_No quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo"_


	12. Furia en la sala común

¡Perdón,perdón, perdón,perdón , perdón!!!!! A todos les pido mil perdones por la cantidad de tiempo que he dejado pasar para subir mi capítulo.... he tratado de que este capítulo resulte decente, a la altura de lectores como ustedes, que han leído cosas mil veces mejores que las mías.... solo quiero pedirles perdon por la espera... pero aquí va a estar mi capitulo, ahora , si!!!! Ahora voy a responderle a mis lectores que con tanta paciencia me esperaron:

**Quiero nombrar y agradecer a todos los que me mandaron reviews:**

 Lamister – winter's fairy (no me odies) – Blair 84 (perdón, no me mates)- Isa- Emily Evans – maxie-chan – Tabatas – Smiley Mary – Cleo-lil- Tonks – EUGGE – oOaleblackmoonOo – Pao Bloom- Diana-Lily-Potter – janadetroya- yosi-rad 

Capítulo XII: "Furia en la sala común" 

**-¿Qué pasó? Sirius, ¿Por qué grit...................? ¡Lily! ¡Estás con.........-**

- **¡¡¡JAMES POTTER!!!!! ¿QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI AMIGA?! ¿POR QUÉ LA TOMAS DE LA MANO?!- Gritó Sarah furiosa **

- **........Sarah tranquilízate..... – Dijo Sirius acercándose a Sarah pero esta lo apartó diciendo:**

- **¡Tu déjame! ¡Quiero que me expliquen ellos dos que es lo que sucede!- Dijo Sarah**

- **Sarah, cálmate. Pareces una novia celosa.... lo que pasa es que....- Lily no pudo terminar**

- **Lily, cuidado con lo que vayas a decir....- Le dijo Helen en el oído a Lily**

- **Sarah, yo y James............- Lily iba despacio, observando como Sarah reaccionaba**

- **¿QUÉ LILY? JAMES Y TU QUÉ? – Exclamó ésta asustada**

- **Yo y James..... somos novios – Dijo Lily**

**Silencio. Todos se miraban nerviosos, a veces Remus miraba a Helen pero ella, al darse cuenta miraba hacia otro lado evitándolo y luego miraban a Sarah, a quien la cara se le ponía roja de furia y se le inflaba cual globo.....  Sarah no reaccionó como todos esperaban.... Se quedó pasmada mirando la pared. Blanca como un papel, no reaccionaba.... Sirius comenzó a mover la mano de arriba a  abajo para que reaccionara. **

**-¡Sirius, deja de hacer eso!- Exclamó Helen **

- **Este... es el peor día de mi vida.... Yo venía a...... y después Helen y Remus... y Sirius.... y ......... – Sarah calló de repente .**

**Silencio.  **

- **¡Y TU ME SALES CON ESTA "#$%%&!!! DE QUE TU Y JAMES SON NOVIOS??? ¿ACASO ES UNA BROMA? YA... YA SÉ... ME ESTÁN JUGANDO UNA BROMA TODOS USTEDES..... LO SÉ..... ¿MI AMIGA LILY CON UN "MIERD-OREADOR"?-**

- **¡Hey! Cuidadito con lo que dices, Wilson....- Dijo Sirius enojado**

- **¡MIRA BLACK... NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER! ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE TI! **

**Sirius levantó la mano enojado .**

- **¡QUÉ!? ¿ME VAS A PEGAR? ¿O ACASO ME VAS A VOLVER A DECIR PERRA COMO LA OTRA VEZ? (uuuuuu..... wow.... Sarah = 10000 ; Sirius: -0)**

**Sirius bajó la mano arrepentido. Agachó la cabeza y se quedó callado. **

- **Sarah, Sirius no tiene la culpa de nada. ¿Por qué te descargas con él?- Dijo Lily**

- **¿Desde cuando?- Dijo Sarah**

- **Desde cuando que?- Dijo James**

- **¿Desde cuando todos se ponen de parte de Sirius? ¿Desde cuando que Remus y Helen son novios? ¿Desde cuando Lily y James son novios? – Dijo Sarah enojada**

- **¿QUÉ? Pero si yo y Remus no somos.....- Helen no pudo terminar porque Lily la interrumpió:**

- **¡Nadie está de parte de Sirius! ¡Sólo digo que no viene al caso que te le eches encima si lo que pasó ya pasó....!- Dijo Lily**

- **Claro.... mucho tiempo.... pero la herida SIGUE AQUÍ! – Exclamó Sarah mirando a Sirius, quien cada vez se veía más callado y triste. **

- **... Mejor las dejamos para que discutan- Dijo James**

- **Si- Dijo Remus y los tres se fueron sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta**

**LUEGO DE UN RATO..... **

**-jajaja si! Yo fui la primera en notarlo! Apenas me desperté intuí que había algo mal, entonces te vi y........-**

**-¡Si! Me viste con cara de pescado y me dijiste "Hey, Sarah, tienes el pelo verde!- Exclamó Sarah entre carcajadas. Las tres chicas explotaron de risa**

- **¡Y yo cuando te vi! Jajaja ¡Casi me muero! ¡Mi amiga con pelo verde! Jajajaja- Dijo Helen**

- **¡Y yo! Jajaja ¡Me miré al espejo y.....- **

- **¡TE DESMAYASTE!- Gritaron Helen y Lily al mismo tiempo.**

- **Te tuvimos que llevar a la enfermería... según la madame que tuviste un ataque de susto!!! Jajajajajajjajajaj- **

- **Esperen un momento.... veo que Sarah se ríe?? ¿Con un color normal de piel? ¿Esto es un sueño? – Dijo Remus restregándose los ojos .... acababa de llegar**

- **Ah..... Lupin... tu siempre tan chistosito..... – Dijo Sarah**

- **Pero hablando en serio... ¿no estaban tan peleadas?- Dijo James llegando junto a ellas.**

- **Si... las vimos bien enojadas....- Dijo Sirius apareciéndose de quien sabe dónde....**

- **Lo que pasa es .... esperen un momento... ¿de dónde salieron ustedes?- Dijo Helen**

- **Secreto- Dijo Remus mirando a Helen.... esta evitó su mirada        **

**- Pero ustedes no estaban tan enojadas?- Dijo James  **

- **Miren.... nosotros no somos como ustedes. Somos amigas de verdad y no nos peleamos por seres menos avanzados como son los hombres.... no vale la pena- Dijo Sarah**

- **Sarah, ¿te noto un poco resentida? – Dijo James**

- **¿Resentida yo? – Dijo Sarah – Ja-**

- **Pero.... ¿no estaban tan peleadas? – Dijo Remus**

- **Bueno ya lo solucionamos – Dijo Helen**

- **_Flash back –_**

****

**_Sarah estaba llorando en la sala común... sentada en un sillón con las manos en la cara._**

**_Lily estaba de brazos cruzados de espaldas a ella._**

**_Helen miraba la escena con cara confundida._**

****

**_-A ver, chicas... escúchenme un poco..... Mírenme! – Gritó Helen después de un rato.... – Sarah! Cuando vas a aceptar que Lily tiene una vida propia y que ella puede decidir de quien se enamora? Siempre han estado la una y la otra, pero ya es tiempo de que se dejen de involucrar tanto.... Si Lily quiere estar con James ¡Bien por ella! Y ¡Lily! Si Sarah quiere odiar a Sirius por lo que le hizo... ¡Qué lo haga! Vivan su vida como ustedes quieran!.... ¡Ah! Y lo más importante.... ¡¡YO NO SOY NOVIA DE REMUS!! Bueno... Lily... tu que dices? ¿Hacen las paces?- Dijo Helen_**

****

**_-Bueno... creo que así estaríamos bien..... supongo...- Dijo Lily_**

**_Sarah no habló...._**

****

- **_Bueno ¿y tu que opinas Sarah? – Dijo Helen_**

****

- **_Si Lily no se mete conmigo yo no me meto con ella...- Dijo Sarah_**

****

**_Entonces es un trato hecho- Dijo Helen – Ahora dense la mano_**

****

**_Lily se dio vuelta de a poco.... Sarah se levanto del sillón lentamente.... se hecharon miradas de odio y de repente fríamente se dieron la mano....  Helen las empujó y se cayó Lily encima de Sarah en el suelo, luego Helen se tiró encima de ellas gritando : ¡¡MONTONCITO!!! _**

****

**_Tan amigas como siempre.. empezaron a conversar...._**

****

**_Y luego pasó lo que ya leímos..... _**

****

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

****

- **Será- Dijo James**

- **Ahh... ¡Hey Sarah! ¿Qué es lo que nos ibas a decir hoy en la tarde a mi y a Lily? Tu sabes, cuando yo y ... Remus (decir su nombre le resultaba una tortura) estábamos CON-VER-SAN-DO- Dijo Helen**

- **¿Segura que sólo conversando? – Dijo James**

- **SI JAMES- Dijo Helen en tono de "tema cerrado"**

- **Ehh, si ..... miren. Yo venía a contarles que.... bueno no es nada importante – Dijo Sarah- Es solo que..... ¡¡¡FRANK Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!!!- **

- **¿Qué? ¿que tu estás qu ??? Tu y......... ¿Y Frank?- Dijo Helen precipitada**

- **Si... ¡YO Y FRANK! ¿ACASO HAY ALGÚN PROBLEMA?- Dijo Sarah**

- **Bueno..... no sé.... pero.... es que no te imaginaba con el...- Dijo Helen**

- **Si.... nunca pensé que ...  bueno que fuera tu "tipo"**

- **No creo que sea mucho tu tipo – Dijo James, quien siempre se había imaginado a Sarah con Sirius**

- **Lo mismo digo- Dijo Remus**

- **A ver...- Dijo Sarah sorprendida por la actitud pesimista de sus amigos - ¿Me están diciendo que no debería ser su novia- **

- **No... Sarah... no es eso... es que... bueno.... no te imaginábamos con el... pero.. no te preocupes ....Encuentro muy bien que estés con el si ustedes se quieren- Dijo Helen**

- **Exacto- Dijo Lily**

- ** Pero Lily....!! y que me dices de  Sir...?¡AUCH!- James dio el grito de su vida cuando Lily le golpeó la parte que a todos los hombres les duele. – Lily- Dijo con una voz extremadamente aguda –No tenías que hacer eso-**

- **Hablando des "Sir- auch".... ¿dónde está? – Dijo Helen**

- **No se....- Dijo Remus– pero sé donde estoy yo y también sé que tenemos que hablar- **

**Helen lo miró.**

- **Otro día vamos a hablar de lo que pasó-Dijo Helen en voz baja y luego dijo que se iba a acostar .... y se fue....**

**Remus miró el suelo confundido ....**

**Helen vio que nadie la siguiera y fue al cuarto de los hombres. Tocó la puerta cinco veces y luego con las manos tocó "Yellow Submarine" de los beatles en la puerta. Una voz desde adentro dijo:**

- **Clave aceptada. Entra Helen- Dijo Sirius **

**Helen entró.... Sirius estaba en calzoncillos comiendo una bolsa tamaño familiar de papas fritas. Y tenía una botella de tres litros de coca cola entre las piernas. **

- **Sirius... ¿por qué te fuiste?- Dijo Helen**

**- Creo que no es necesario que te responda.....- Dijo Sirius **

- **Si lo sé... por eso estoy aquí- Dijo Helen**

- **Bueno ¿y?- Dijo Sirius**

- **Y.. que vengo a ofrecerte ayuda con el caso, querido amigo Padfoot- Dijo Helen**

- **Ejale... espere un poco.... ¿cómo me dijiste? Sólo mis amigos me dicen así...- Dijo Sirius muy malhumorado**

- **¿Tus amigos? ¿O las personas que saben que te puedes convertir en un perro? – Dijo Helen desafiante**

- **¿D-de donde sacaste ... e-esa tontería? – Dijo Sirius**

- **Así que tontería... te he visto mil veces... tu no eres de los que se llamarían "precavido"**

- **¿Co-cómo? Pruébalo- Dijo Sirius**

- **Bueno, el otro día que te vi convirtiéndote en perro delante del sauce boxeador, con la garra apretaste algo del árbol y luego entraste.... supongo que era para perseguir a ese lobo, que acababa de entrar...- Dijo Helen – Además, el otro día...**

- **Si, sí!! Ya entendí el punto!- Dijo Sirius interrumpiendo – ¿No viste nada más que el lobo que entró y luego yo?**

- **Nada más, lo juro- Dijo Helen**

- **Bien....Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? –  Dijo Sirius**

- **¿A cambio de qué? – Dijo Helen confundida**

- **Bueno, digamos que es obvio que quieres chantajearme, quieres algo a cambio de no contar lo que has visto- Dijo Sirius**

- **¿¡Qué?! Nunca sería tan burra, Sirius ... vengo a ver si estás bien... – Dijo Sirius**

- **Estoy bien , Helen... – Dijo Sirius malhumorado**

- **Ehh...... bueno... supongo que entonces si no me necesitas me voy...- Dijo Helen parándose...**

- **¡NO!- Gritó Sirius repentinamente **

**     Helen lo miró extrañada**

- **Es que... la verdad si necesito ayuda.... – Dijo Sirius. Helen lo miró – No sé que es lo que me tiene así. Creo que... no sé... es algo tan confuso, no lo sé explicar.... es algo tan.... **

**- Si, si se.... a mi me pasa lo mismo... ¿Qué será?  –**

** - Creo que.... estamos.....estamos- Sirius tenía una cara como preocupada.... se acercó a Helen y le dijo algo al oído**

**Helen ahogó un grito **

**- Enamorados.... ¡No!- Dijo**

- **si- Dijo Sirius **

**Helen puso cara de película de terror**

- **Esto... esto... es ... ¡terrible!- Exclamó Helen**

**- Lo sé....-Dijo Sirius - Estamos enamorados.. que raro suena - Dijo Sirius**

**  - Tenemos que hacer un pacto de sinceridad- Dijo Helen**

- **¿¡Qué?! Perdón pero yo no hago pactos con mujeres- Dijo Sirius**

- **Bueno, los Cerdos Machistas no le gustan a nadie...- Dijo Helen**

- **Bueno, bueno ¡Tu eres la experta!- Dijo Sirius**

- **Nos decimos toda la verdad.... y después nos ayudamos mutuamente.... hasta la muerte- Dijo Helen**

- **Bueno, tu me dices quien te gusta y yo te digo quien me gusta....- Dijo Sirius sonriendo**

- **Espera... ¡No se vale! ¡yo si sé quien te gusta! – Dijo Helen**

- **Bueno, pero si me cuentas te ayudaré....- Dijo Sirius**

- **Bueno, vale- Dijo Helen**

**Y luego se tomaron de las manos y juraron sinceridad con el otro y ayuda eterna. (Helen obligó a Sirius a hacer todas las cosas cursis que salgan...)**

- **Bueno, mi nueva "amiga" Helen, - Dijo Sirius - ¿Cómo partimos?**

- **Completa sinceridad.... – Dijo Helen**

- **Yo parto- Dijo Sirius y se inclinó al oído de Helen...**

- **Si... ya lo sabía...- Dijo Helen- Ahora me toca a mi – Se inclinó al oído de Sirius**

- **¿¡Qué?! ¡¿ÉL?! Nunca lo pensé!!! O sea..hace un rato... lo que dije era una broma.. nunca creí que .... bueno.... que EN REALIDAD estaban haciendo algo- Exclamó Sirius**

- **Para que veas lo irónica que es la vida- Dijo Helen**

- **Bueno, entonces... nos vamos a ayudar? – dijo Sirius **

- **Si... yo siempre lo hago con mis amigas- Dijo Helen**

- **¡Qué emocionante!- Dijo Sirius saltando en la cama con voz gay (sarcásticamente) - ¡Por fin se lo que se siente ser mujer!- **

- **Black, cierra la boca.... ahora, para comenzar la táctica...- Dijo Helen- debemos escoger nombres...**

- **¿Nombres? – Dijo Sirius -¿Para qué quiero un nombre si ya tengo dos....? Bueno, tres, contando el de "chico irresistible y seductor"- **

- **Aahh... nunca vas a cambiar... Los nombres son para el espionaje- Dijo Helen**

- **¿Espionaje? ¡Genial! ¿podré verla en ropa interior? – Dijo Sirius**

- **¡NO! Es para otra cosa, tonto. Es para saber en que anda- Dijo Helen**

- **Ahh... – Dijo Sirius decepcionado**

- **Necesitaremos grabadoras.... cámaras? No, no creo.... sólo hechizos de audio a larga distancia....Ah! Y Les pondremos hechizos a las varitas para que nos sirvan de "Walkie – Talkie"- Dijo Helen**

- **¿Y  qué m***** es eso?- Dijo Sirius - ¡Yo no me voy a poner ropa ridícula!- **

** - A ver, primero que nada: Nadie me dice groserías, a menos que quieras ver un puño en tu cara ; Segundo, Walkie – Talkie es.... _(N.A: Todos sabemos lo que es un "Walkie – Talkie ¿cierto? )_**

¡¡Y aquí termina mi capítulo...!! No es tan bueno como los de antes... pero es más gracioso y necesitaba escribir algo más liviano... en todo caso ... próximamente viene uno tan fuerte como los de antes... pero bueno, eso no es muy importante.... 

Dejen reviews!!! 

Con cariño su amiga de siempre CY****


	13. Nada

Katita de vuelta XD: ¡¡holas!! Estás de vuelta!! Gracias por tu comentario y por decir que estaba bueno el capítulo.. espero que este también te guste!!! 

Tabatas: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo ¡! Que emoción!! Tienes razón... Sirius solo mete la pata... y hasta el fondo... pero bueno.. es un niño adolescente ... se podría decir que el más adolescente de todos.... Pero bueno... habrá que tenerle paciencia... ya madurará....

Cleo- lil: Eres muy acertada en tus predicciones acerca de Sirius- Helen... ojalá que este te guste.... Asi que.. disfrútalo 

Winters fairy: Gracias por no odiarme!! Aquí va todo lo que has esperado... que te guste!!! Gracias por ser tan leal.... (exactamente como yo no he sido... tengo que ponerme al dia con tu fic)

Emily Evans: Gracias por tu comentario, aquí viene el capítulo... que lo disfrutes!

Blair84: Gracias por todo .... ojala que te guste este capitulo

Lily posesa: ¿Lo encontraste aburrido? Nooooooooooooo :'( buaaaa voy a llorar.!! Yo no queria eso!! Pero bueno.. es tu opinión y la respeto... pero me da mucha pena aaaa buaaa :'(((( (la media papada)

Julili: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo que has estado esperando... ojala te guste 

Pao Bloom: Aquí viene la continuación, ojala te guste!!

Smiley Mary: La ultima shikilina de mi lista!!! Ultima serás, pero no me olvidaria jamás de responderte!! ¡Los ultimos seran los primeros) (Biblia... en alguna parte lo dicen) (Perdon si eres atea o algo asi... jejej yo soy muuy cristiana) En fin... al tema... ¡QUE BUENO Q TE HAYAS REIDO!! Por fin!! Eso era lo que queria lograr con mi capitulo y bueno... espero que este tambien lo disfrutes!!

**A típicas horas de la mañana, el comedor estaba plagado de estudiantes, lechuzas dejaban cartas , algunas, con mala suerte, caían en la avena..... **

**Lily, James, Sarah, Frank y Remus comían y hablaban animadamente.... **

- **¡Hey! ¿Alguien ha visto a Helen?- Preguntó Remus**

- **No sé... creo que la vi con Sirius esta mañana- Dijo Lily **

- **¿Con Sirius? ¿Y qué haría con Sirius? ¿Desde cuando que son amigos?– dijo Remus**

- **No sé... déjalos vivir... además... ¿Por qué tanto interés?- Dijo James**

- **No... no sé... solo preguntaba....- Dijo Remus**

- **Ehh..... si, claro- Dijo James en tono muy poco convencido**

- **Agua del bosque llamando a "Cara de trasero gay", cambio- Se escuchó por la varita**

- **¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! Mi nombre es "chico seductor" ... o era ¿Chico irresistible? O era... ¿matador? – Dijo Sirius – Escoge uno tu, cambio**

- **Estás demente- Dijo Helen- Ya, ahora, dedícate a espiar .... estoy en la puerta oeste del comedor.... y tu? Cambio-**

- **Chico seductor-matador-irresistible se encuentra en la entrada principal, cambio- Dijo Sirius**

- **¿Qué logras ver? Cambio- dijo Helen**

- **Veo.... a cuatro individuos familiares y un extraño desayunando... ese extraño embutido... me parece sospechoso... cambio- Dijo Sirius**

- **Ehh... Sirius.... no sé si lo conoces... es un alimento muy particular y poco común.... se llama ¡AVENA!, cambio- Dijo Helen**

- **Bueno, pero podría tener algo adentro... y no me digas Sirius! Recuerda mi nombre clave! Cambio- Dijo Sirius**

- **Bueno, bueno "chico bla bla" – Dijo Helen – Yo no veo nada sospechoso , cambio**

- **Uuu ¡helen! Código rojo, código rojo! El extraño numero uno está abrazando a la familiar numero uno!- dijo Sirius - ¡cambio!**

- **¿Quiénes? Sarah y Frank?- Dijo Helen – Cambio**

**Hubo un silencio. – Chico seductor... agua de bosque llamando a Chico Seductor .... ¡Sirius maldición! ¡Responde!- Dijo Helen**

**Se paró y salió corriendo hacia la entrada del comedor.... Ahí estaba Sirius....sentado en un rincón mirando el suelo.....  **

- **Sirius... ¿ por qué no respondiste? –Dijo Helen**

- **No lo soporto... ese... asqueroso .... besándola... ella no debería estar besándolo a él.... debería estar besándome a .... mí- Dijo Sirius **

- **Y pronto lo hará.. confía en mi- Dijo Helen**

- **Ojalá- Dijo Sirius**

**Y así pasó el tiempo. Bueno... digamos... un mes.... hasta diciembre..... Sirius y Helen estaban siempre juntos, haciendo cosas misteriosas.... Remus los miraba celoso.... Lily y James ... la pareja del año..... y Sarah... contenta... con Frank.**

**Faltaban 23 días para navidad y todos estaban muy nerviosos.... cada año para navidad organizaban un concurso de esculturas de hielo... pero no era una competencia común... como todo el mundo pensaría..... el premio más razonable era un trofeo.... pero esto era diferente... como lo organizaban los alumnos... todo era diferente.... el premio consistía en que el ganador o ganadora tenía derecho a darle un beso a la persona que eligiera (Creo que es obvio que en la boca) Y a la persona que eligiera no podía negarse. Por eso todos estaban expectantes.....**

**Un día.....**

**Remus estaba en la sala común..... Veía como Sirius y Helen se reían a carcajadas de alguna cosa que el desconocía.... Desde el incidente de la puerta que no hablaban.....  Los observaba :**

- **Ya! ¡Sirius! Para de contar chistes ¡me hago pipí!- Dijo Helen - ¡no! En serio... vuelve a tu puesto de trabajo... hay mucho que hacer! – **

- **Helen... ¿no puedes ir tu? Sabes que no soporto verlos ....- Dijo Sirius**

- **Bueno, bueno....- Helen se fue al patio a ver a Sarah y Frank en una de las bancas , conversando.**

**Sirius se quedó solo. Remus lo vio. Fue con él...**

- **Hola- Dijo**

- **Hola- Respondió Sirius - ¿Dónde están Lily y James? – **

- **Están.... no sé ... le escuché a James algo del "amor eterno" .... debe haber leído un cuento de hadas o algo así.... tal vez fueron a la biblioteca- Dijo Remus**

- **Ahh.... esos pillos...- Dijo Sirius .... – Quizás que maldades están haciendo en la biblioteca...- **

**De repente... algo pasó.... se escuchó un ruido en la varita de Sirius .... Remus lo escuchó y dijo :**

**-¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué suena tu varita? –**

- **Ehh... nada – Dijo Sirius – Un hechizo de una broma.....**

**El sonido se fue aclarando...**

- **¡Agua del bosque llamando a "chico seductor"- Dijo lo que era inconfundiblemente la voz de Helen **

- **¡Esa es Helen! – Exclamó Remus - ¿Así es como te llama ahora? ¿Chico seductor? – **

- **No, Remus, no es lo que crees- Dijo Sirius.... – Remus-**

- **Mira, Sirius, tengo algo que contarte......- Comenzó Remus**

**       DESPUÉS DE UN RATO......**

- **¡Así que eso fue lo que pasó!- Exclamó Sirius intentando parecer sorprendido, pues Helen ya se lo había contado...**

- **Si.... y desde ese día que no hablamos.... parece que no le gustó para nada....- Dijo Remus**

- **¡Qué malo! Pero... escucha amigo, yo no tengo nada de nada con ella!  El apodo "chico seductor" son nombres clave... para una cosa secreta... yo me lo inventé, de hecho, tuve que obligarla para que me dijera así.... Por favor créeme– Dijo Sirius **

- **Si... bueno... si te creo... pero el problema ahora no es ese... necesito hablar con ella- Dijo Remus**

- **Tengo la manera de ayudarte, amigo- Dijo Sirius**

**En algún lugar de Hogwarts......Helen estaba escondida detrás de una planta**

- **– Aquí habla "chico.... chico seductor" –**

- **Aquí agua del bosque.... ¿Qué sucede? cambio- Dijo Helen**

- **Hey! Agua del bosque, necesito verte urgente - ¿Puede ser frente al ropero principal? Aquel donde encerramos a Snape una vez? Cambio-**

- **Bueno- Dijo Helen**

**Helen caminó hacia el ropero, como sonaba Sirius, parecía que era urgente....**

**Estaba llegando, pero cuando estuvo ahí, no vio a Sirius.....vio a....**

- **¿Remus?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Dijo Helen**

- **Necesitamos hablar, Helen – Dijo Remus**

- **¿De qué? No... ¿sabes? Ni siquiera quiero saberlo... mejor me voy- Y Helen se dio vuelta con intención de irse, pero Remus fue más rápido y la agarró de los hombros hasta darla vuelta... fue un poco brusco y sus caras quedaron muy cerca....**

**       - Helen tu sabes de que quiero hablar- Dijo Remus mirándola a los ojos **

**Helen alejó un poco de Remus**

- **Si te refieres al beso que TU me diste ......-**

- **Y que tu continuaste....- Dijo Remus**

- **No...yo... yo sólo.....- **

- **Si, claro... lo que tu digas...- Dijo Remus**

- **Tal vez... no sé...a ver....espera... supongamos que yo lo hubiera seguido, pero yo no lo comencé.... y si vamos a conversar quiero que tú partas diciéndome porqué me besaste...- Dijo Helen mirando a Remus**

**Remus no sabía que hacer... estaba entre la espada y la pared. Aquí les cuento por qué. Hace mucho tiempo, Remus y su mejor amiga (de esa época), se pusieron de novios.... la cosa no resultó y pelearon... la amistad se estropeó para siempre.... no quería que eso pasara con Helen... no quería ni pensar en la idea de tener a Helen lejos.... aunque tuviera que ser sólo su amigo..... pero también quería que fuera su novia.....**

- **Remus.... ¡Remus! ¿Me estás escuchando??**

**      - ¿Eh? ¡ah! Si Helen te estoy escuchando ...- Dijo Remus **

- **Entonces Remus, dime, ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Qué significó....?- **

- **Nada- Dijo Remus **

**Helen lo miró y luego miró al suelo**

**- ¿Nada?-**

- **Me dejé llevar por el momento... tu sabes cómo son los hombres.... ven carne fresca y... no sé... se descontrolan.... el beso no significó nada... en serio.... – Dijo Remus pensando que lo mismo pensaba Helen**

- **Ehh... bueno.... entonces... ¿No significó nada? – dijo Helen **

- **Nada- Dijo Remus**

**     - ¿Nada?    **

- **Nada de nada, nada .... no me importó.... No senti ni una chispa en mi corazon ni nada...- Dijo Remus**

**"_No tienes que ser tan explícito" Pensó Helen _**

- **Entonces... amigos como siempre... supongo...- Dijo Helen con una cara de tristeza y decepción que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta....**

- **Si- Dijo Remus – Amigos....**

- **Entonces.. no tenemos nada más que hablar....- Dijo Helen y se dio vuelta – Eso era lo que quería saber..... Bueno... adiós, pues- **

**Remus la miraba triste...... Helen se iba.... decepcionada y muy triste...**

- **¡Helen espera!-Gritó Remus**

- **¿Qué? – Helen se dio vuelta viendo una luz de esperanza en toda esta situación**

- **Se te cayó tu bufanda- Dijo Remus mirándola a los ojos **

- **Ahh... eso...- Dijo Helen – Si... Ehh... Quédatela.... tengo mil más y no significa nada para mi ..... igual que el beso... ¡nada! –Dijo Helen**

- **Correcto... nada.... no significó nada- Dijo Remus**

- **Nada- Dijo Helen**

- **Nada- Dijo Remus**

**Helen y Remus se miraban fijamente, Helen miró el suelo, se volvió a dar vuelta.... caminaba.... de repente....**

**-¡Helen!- Dijo Remus**

**Helen se dio vuelta... Remus vino corriendo hacia ella y la miró a los ojos..... pero de repente el contacto se rompió y Remus miró hacia abajo....**

- **No.. nada....- Dijo Remus y se dio vuelta para irse..... **

- **"no... nada"- Dijo Helen enfurecida imitando burlescamente la voz de Remus**

- **¡Júralo!- Exclamó Lily**

- **¡lo juro!- Dijo Helen – Dijo que se dejó llevar por "el momento" y algo de la naturaleza de los hombres.... algo de carne fresca? O algo así....- **

- **Me suena a hombre lobo...- Dijo Lily riéndose**

- **Ja, Remus, ¿hombre lobo? Si... sobretodo el- dijo Helen sarcástica riéndose**

- **Si... en verdad.... ¿Remus? Te creo Sirius... – Dijo Lily**

- **Si....- Dijo Helen.... - ¡¡NADA!! ¿Entiendes? Nada, nada significó, nada tenemos, nunca vamos a ser nada..... ni siquiera quiero ser amiga de él! NO!- **

- **Cálmate... ya verás como llega de rodillas a pedirte perdón.....- Dijo Lily**

- **Si... claro.... – Dijo Helen- ... nada... – murmuró de nuevo burlándose**

**-¡¿NADA?! – Gritó enfurecido Sirius - ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Acaso te has VUELTO LOCO? ¡Tienes la oportunidad de TU VIDA y la desperdicias!-**

- **Pero Sirius... es que tu no entiendes...- **

- **¡Tienes razón! ¡No entiendo! Cómo un hombre con el cerebro de un tamaño decente como tu comete semejantes tonterías! – Exclamó Sirius**

- **Sirius... supongamos que yo le digo que el beso significó todo lo que siento, que estoy locamente enamorado.. blabla y que quiero que sea mi novia.....- Comenzó Remus**

- **O sea lo que deberías haber hecho...- Dijo Sirius**

- **Como sea.... si le digo eso... ya.. somos novios... y ¿qué pasa si  después no resulta? ¡La pierdo para siempre! Ni siquiera podremos ser amigos! – Dijo Remus**

- **Bueno ¡Pero por lo menos vas a estar tranquilo porque vas a saber que lo intentaste y que hiciste todo lo que pudiste!- Dijo Sirius **

- ** Prefiero no arriesgarme- dijo Remus dándose vuelta de brazos cruzados**

- **Remus, Por favor, piénsalo! No seas tonto, Piensa en esto.... no vaya a ser que después te arrepientas de haberla dejado ir....- Dijo Sirius**

- **No me voy a arrepentir, Sirius y no sigas tratando, porque ya lo pensé mucho y ya tomé mi decisión, nada me va a hacer cambiar.......- Dijo Remus**

- **¿Nada de nada? – Dijo Sirius**

- **Nada de nada- Dijo Remus**

- **Y... tampoco.....?**

- **Nada, Sirius, Nada- Dijo Remus**

- **¿Y qué tal si...?-**

- **¡Nada!**

- **Pero Remus...!- **

- **¡Sirius! ¡NO!- Gritó Remus enfurecido – Nada de NADA del mundo me va a hacer cambiar de opinión**

- **"Nada"-  Se dijo a sí mismo Sirius - Ojalá...- Dijo Sirius levantándose y yéndose...**

- **¿Ojalá? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Sirius, vuelve! – Gritó Remus**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado.... me gusto mucho este capitulo, es muy realista

"quizá a mentirte aquí estoy 

Quizá ni un ser ya soy

Quizá volar con mis sueños 

Pero tu silueta lo desbarató 

Hace mil años tal vez 

Yo habría sido tu rey 

Luchar con muchos dragones

Y desde mi trono hacerte el amor

Dime dónde quedó 

Ese extraño poder

Entrar por una ventana

Y nunca salirte de mi corazón

Debo admitir

Que todo es muy distinto

Sin ti

Sigues dando vueltas en mi cabeza

Dando vueltas,

Sigues dando vueltas en mi cabeza

Dando vueltas

Debo admitir 

Que todo es muy distinto sin ti

Que no me apaguen la luz 

Que necesito encontrar

Buscar en nuestro rincón

Los pedazos de tiempo 

Que vimos crecer

Y al fin esto es igual 

Alguno debe llorar 

Mentir por ultima vez

Aunque sea un poquito para repetir. 

Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti

Sigues dando vueltas en mi cabeza, 

Dando vueltas

Sigues dando vueltas en mi cabeza

Dando vueltas

Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti

Dando vueltas.... 

Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti 


	14. Feliz Navidad, Sarah

¡Hola a mis queridas lectoras! Les habla.. nadie más que yo... la única, inimaginable ... CHIK YAHOO!! Primero que nada quiero pedir perdón a todas las personas que me esperaron por mas o menos un mes... perdón a todas/os por mi irresponsabilidad es que he estado muy muy muy ocupada  con las cosas del colegio (escuela para gente que no es de chile) ... y además tuve un tiempo de estar totalmente en blanco.. pero ahora... por fin se ha arreglado todo....!! Solo quiero que sepan que me demoré solo para entregarles un capítulo fantástico y revisado mil veces por mil personas... y por mi misma claro.... Voy a proceder a responder reviews.... 

**Lamister****: **Si, Sarah es tarada...  imagínate entre Frank y Sirius... elegir a Frank ... hay que estar loca de la cabeza!! Bueno.. ojalá que sigas leyendo.. aquí esta el capítulo

**Tabatas: **Remus es demasiado complicado.. sólo debería decir que ama a Helen y arriesgarse... Lily y James pelearan en poco tiempo.. no te preocupes... jajaa.... bueno... gracias por leer

**Winter's fairy: **¡Mi amiga del alma! Te cuento: en poco tiempo habrá romance y peleas Todos queremos romance... y todos sabemos que Remus tambien quiere .... solo que no se atreve a "cruzar el río" te juro que un dia me voy a sentar a leer todos tus fics y dejarte reviews como tu lo has hecho conmigo.

**Pao Bloom: **No te preocupes... todo el enredo se desenredara y por favor lee este capitulo, probablemente te guste mucho.

**Ichan: **Por qué? Es muy bueno o es muy malo?

**lily posesa: **En este capítulo viene un poquito más de Lily y james.. pero más adelante prometo mostrar mucho más peleas y mucho romance para los fanáticos de la pareja... jeje Y si... Remus es un poco tontito....

**kari radcliffe: **gracias por el cumplido...esta vez verás lo que pasa con Sirius y Sarah... porfavor leelo y me lo agradecerás.

**Diana_Lily_Potter: **Gracias.. aquí viene el capítulo

**Smiley Mary: **Gracias por decir que estaba bueno el capítulo... y si crees eso.. este viene mil veces mejor... Ojalá que lo de Remus y Helen se solucione rápido.... 

**jarlaxe-Bregan: **Gracias por todo... y.. lee este capitulo... tal vez te guste

**janadetroya: **Lo de Helen y Remus es una situación inexplicable... solo ellos lo entienden... bueno... tal vez yo también pero yo no tengo voz ni voto... en la histora... jajaj

**Diana_Lily_Potter: **Aquí viene.. perdón por la demora..

Bueno... aquí viene el capítulo... el que no los dejó dormir por la larga espera... pensaban tanto en el... y yo no se los pude dar jaja ... aquí esta ... (trompetas y tambores....) Cha-cha-cha-chaaan:

**Capítulo XIV: _"Feliz Navidad, Sarah"_**

**Faltaban dos días para navidad. Todo estaba listo, para el gran día... habían puesto una tarima, cerca del lago, donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso de esculturas.... **

**-James, no puedo creer que seas tan hábil para organizar cosas.... me siento orgullosa de haber votado por ti para presidente del centro de Alumnos de Hogwarts....- Dijo Sarah**

**-Gracias, gracias, pero nada podría haber sido posible sin la indispensable ayuda de la mejor de las mejores... mi novia y la coanimadora del evento de mañana, Lily – Dijo James abrazando a Lily **

- **Lily, no sabía que ibas a ser coanimadora – Dijo Frank**

- **Se suponía que era una sorpresa – Dijo Lily – James! Terminamos – dijo Lily en tono de broma y haciendo una parodia que causó risa**

- **Bueno- Dijo James – Pero en el futuro, cuando estés sola con la compañía de mil gatos te vas a arrepentir de haber dejado ir a un hombre tan espectacular como yo- Dijo James**

- **Hay muchos chicos más allá en el mundo esperando a una mujer como yo.... Además... si no eres tu, Sirius se ofreció hace mucho tiempo – Dijo Lily sacándole la lengua a James**

- **Sirius no me va a traicionar – Dijo James sacándole la lengua a Lily**

- **Aah!! Un poco más y comienzan a discutir si los niños son mejores que las niñas!! Maduren un poco – Dijo Sarah... y justo después de eso puso cara de que había recordado algo**

- **Hey! Hablando de futuro... ¿Han sabido algo de Sonia? – Dijo Sarah**

- **Tienes razón, hace tiempo que no se de ella- Dijo Lily – Vamos a buscarla mañana**

- **Si.. vamos a buscarla mañana!!- Exclamó James sarcásticamente imitando una voz de mujer y saltando en su asiento, lo que atrajo un poco la atención de la gente **

- **No se preocupen – Dijo Lily a la multitud que observaba a James – Siempre ha sido así, está un poco mal de la cabeza- **

- **Gracias por defenderme cariño, sobretodo porque tu me contagiaste el mal a la cabeza- Dijo James **

- **Graciosito- Dijo Lily**

- **Bueno, sigan discutiendo... yo tengo que ir a preparar un ensayo de Encantamientos, así que los veo en el almuerzo chicos – Dijo Sarah y luego: Adiós amor- Dijo Dirigiéndose a Frank y luego le dio un beso.**

- **Todos se quedan esta navidad, cierto?- Dijo Lily**

- **Sí... todo el grupo... somos los únicos que no nos vamos para las navidades de Griffyndor. En total de todo Hogwarts se quedan 50 personas.- Dijo James**

- **Suficientes para competir- Dijo Frank**

- **Hey, Frank- Dijo Lily, una vez que Sarah ya se había ido. **

- **¿Si?- Dijo éste**

- **¿Tu cumpleaños no era este mes? – Dijo Lily**

- **Si – Dijo Frank**

- **Y ya le dijiste a Sarah cierto?- Dijo Lily**

- **Si, dijo que lo iba a anotar en su agenda- Dijo Frank**

- **¿Y qué día es? – Dijo Lily**

- **El 29, 29 de Diciembre- Dijo Frank**

**De repente, James, quien se había metido una cucharada gigante de avena en la boca, escupió todo en el plato y dejó un poco manchados a Frank y Lily**

- **¡JAMES!- Exclamó Lily - ¡eres un maleducado! Terminamos!! – **

**" Si, pero lo lamentarás cuando estés sola con un montón de gatos...."**

- **Aquí van otra vez...- Dijo Frank y se fue. **

**"-¡No me quedaré sola, hay un montón......**

- **¡Lily!- Interrumpió James**

- **¿Qué?! – Dijo Lily**

- **Frank está de cumpleaños el 29 de Diciembre!!- Dijo James**

- **James, si sé... no estoy sorda.... – Dijo Lily – Bueno, ahora tal vez si.. porque ALGUIEN me los tapó con avena...-**

- **Lily- Dijo James muy serio y asustado – El 29 de Diciembre.... es... es...es....¡¡el día de la alegría!!- Exclam**

**Lily ahogó un grito - ¡NOO!**

**-Sí!-**

**- Oh, Por Dios.... Sirius y Frank están de cumpleaños el mismo día- Dijo Lily gravemente**

***-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

- **¡¡Remus!! ¡REMUS! ¡Espera! ¡Tenemos que hablar!- Gritaba ella persiguiendo a Remus**

**Remus aceleraba el paso.**

- **¡Remus! ¡REMUS!- Se adelantó, lo paró y se puso frente a él -¡¿Podrías parar de evitarme??! Tenemos que hablar!- Dijo ella**

- **¡Escúchame de una vez por todas! – Exclamó Remus enojado - ¡Ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar! ¡Ese beso no significó nada! ¡Fue un arrebato!**

- **Remus, yo estoy segura que no lo fue. Acéptalo, en verdad estamos hechos el uno para el otro!- Exclamó ella**

- **Clara, escúchame de una vez, ¡TU NO ME GUSTAS! – Gritó Remus (_N.A: Apostaría mil dólares a que pensaron que era Helen quien perseguía Remus... se asustaron, eh?)_**

Remus no esperó respuesta:

- **Eso fue hace cinco años y tu no me gustas, estábamos jugando a la "botella"- Dijo Remus**

- **Pero, pero....**

- **¡Fin de la discusión, que tengas una linda vida....nos vemos en unos cinco años más- Dijo Remus y salió corriendo.**

**-Remus...- Dijo Clara... con cara afligida – No sabes como te amo-**

**Clara Bilson era.... como decirlo suavemente.... un poco... posesiva... necesitaba estar con un hombre al que pudiera manipular... y que fueran muy codiciados por todas las chicas... para sentirse importante.... necesitaba sentirse poderosa. Estaba obsesionada con Remus, su blanco hace mucho tiempo y ahora lo volvía a ser. Lo había estado molestando todo el mes....  Era alta, flaca (muy flaca) blanca, ojos verdosos, castaño claro el pelo, actitud altiva. Y era muy racista... **

***-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-***

- **Mañana es el concurso de esculturas, Helen, el día perfecto para demostrarle a Remus que no te importa lo que haga con su vida- Dijo Sarah**

- **Pero es que sí me importa- Dijo Helen**

- **¡Helen! ¿En qué quedamos? No a Remus, Si a tener una vida propia!! – Exclamó Sarah haciendo una parodia de animadora ("Cheerleader") **

- **Si, tienes razón... – Dijo Helen, y después de un silencio, dijo pensativa: Mañana también es navidad.... yo ya tenía pensado el regalo perfecto para Remus... supongo que no se lo podré dar... sino me estaría contradiciendo... – **

- **Si... no se lo puedes dar... – Dijo Sarah y luego de una pausa : - ¡Oh, por dios! ¡No le he buscado un regalo a Frank! **

- **¿Y ese que está debajo de tu cama para quien es entonces?- Dijo Helen**

- **Para Lily.... ¿crees que le daría a Frank un regalo con envoltorio rosado? – Dijo Sarah**

- **Ahora está muy de moda el color rosado- Dijo Helen...- Pero claro, no para hombres....**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Y EL DIA DE NAVIDAD...**

- **AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- Un gran grito femenino se escuchó en la pieza de las mujeres**

**    - Sarah..... cállate- Dijo Lily de mal humor – Estamos tratando de dormir... y cierra las cortinas por dios santo- **

- **¡Pero... pero Lily! ¡Es Navidad! N-A-V-I-D-A-D!! Tiempo de bién, de milagros, de amor…!!! – Exclamó Sarah **

- **Sarah...cállate- Dijo Lily – Tengo sueño, son como las ocho de la mañana- **

- **¡Pero si es navidad! Navidad! Navidad! Navidad, navidad, blanca navidad... N-A-V...**

- **¡Te juro que si vuelves a deletrear Navidad te voy a asesinar- Dijo Helen **

- **Pero chicas, chicas, ya pues, levántense, Navidad!!! El día de paz y amor- Dijo Sarah**

***-*-*-*  LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS*-*-*-*-**

**-¡OK! ¿Contenta? ¡Estoy lista para bajar!- Dijo Lily**

- **Yo también- Dijo Helen con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado – creo...**

- **Perfecto. Entonces bajemos...- Dijo Sarah – Aleluya, aleluya, vivo est.....**

- **¡SARAH!- **

- **¿Qué? ¡Era para animar el momento!- Dijo Sarah mientras bajaban las escaleras – Bueno, sino les gusta...(comenzó a cantar)"Naaaa...vi...dad.... blaaaan...caaaa....naaaa...viiii.dad....sueña.....  con angeles en el cielo.... una y otra veeeeez.......**

- **Y otra veeezz.....- Cantó Lily**

- **.... Y otra....- Cantó Helen**

- **Vez.....- Cantó Remus**

- **Blancaaaa... – cantó James**

- **Navidaaaaaad!!!- Terminó Sirius**

**-¿Y ustedes?- Dijo Sarah mirando a los merodeadores que se encontraban en la Sala Común - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Nosotros deberíamos llegar primero- **

- **Pero.. no todo se logra en la vida- dijo Sirius – Linda vestimenta**

**Todos rieron. Sarah vestía un conjunto de un pantalón verde y un polerón rojo que tenía estampado un venado gigante y sus zapatillas de levantarse (sinónimo: pantuflas) tenían un grande y gordo santa claus cada una. **

- **Perdón por querer tener un poco de espíritu navideño!- Exclamó Sarah**

- **¿Podríamos abrir los regalos? – Dijo Frank, bajando las escaleras **

- **Si, tienes razón-  **

**Y comenzaron a abrir los regalos... se podían escuchar cosas como :**

**"Este es de Lily para James"**

**"Este es de Sarah para Helen"**

**"Este es de Helen para Sirius"**

**"Calzoncillos fluorescentes.. vaya... gracias Helen, me encanta, me los pondré de inmediato" **

**"Lily, ¿ por qué esa cara?"**

**"James, pensé que me regalarías ese collar que vimos"**

**"¿Por qué no me lo pediste?" **

**"¡Si te lo pedí!" **

**"¿Cuándo?"**

**"James, hablé del collar todo el día"**

**"pero no me lo pediste..."**

**(Lily salió corriendo y cerró con un portazo la puerta)**

**"¿Qué hice?"**

**DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...**

- **¡Ok! Se acabaron los regalos!- Exclamó Sarah**

**Remus contó sus regalos... le faltaba uno.... Papá y mamá, Sirius, James, Lily, Sarah, Frank..... Helen... ¿Helen? Faltaba el de Helen **

**-¿Estás seguro que no queda ninguno? – Dijo Remus**

- **No... ninguno- Dijo Sarah**

**Remus se entristeció. Miró al suelo.**

- **Creo.. que me voy a ir a poner ropa- Dijo Remus, se levantó y se fue**

**Helen miró a Sarah con cara angustiada....**

- **Helen, lo que hiciste está bien- Dijo Sarah – Además... el tampoco te regaló algo ¿cierto?**

**Helen miró al suelo, luego tomó una caja de plata y la abrió. De adentro sacó un collar de plata, con un cristal que colgaba de éste. Era muy fino. **

**Al lado había una carta, Helen se la pasó a Sarah. Esta la leyó:**

**_"Cuando está roja, significa que la persona que te está tocando, te ama" _**

**_"Cuando está morada, la persona que te toca te quiere de una manera amistosa"_**

**_"cuando está negra, es que estas triste"_**

**_"cuando está verde oscuro es que estás enojada"_**

**_"cuando hay alguien cerca de ti, está gris"_**

****

**_"Espero que te guste. Con todo mi cariño , tu amigo Remus"_**

- **Helen.... – Dijo Sarah , pero luego miró el cristal, estaba completamente negro – No te preocupes... encontraremos la forma de que te olvides de él-**

- **Si... – Helen se fue caminando a su pieza**

- **Eh.. yo voy a ver si Lily sigue enojada conmigo- Dijo James y fue con Helen para la habitación de las mujeres.**

**Sólo quedaban Sirius (quien tenía puesto el calzoncillo encima de los pantalones y se veía muy ridículo), Sarah y Frank. **

- **Bueno, supongo que nos tenemos que ir, se acabaron los regalos- Dijo Sarah**

- **No, todavía no se acaban- Dijo Sirius mirando a Sarah con una risita (_N.A: La risita que todos conocemos ... esa que dice: "Tu sabes a qué me refiero")_**

**A Sarah se le iluminó la cara.**

- **¿Quieres decir que...?- **

- **Si...- Dijo Sirius sonriendo**

- **Pensé que como estamos peleados no querrías- Dijo Sarah mirando al suelo**

- **Prometimos que iba a ser todas las Navidades, no importa si nos peleábamos o no nos volvíamos a ver- Dijo Sirius**

- **¿De qué están hablando? – Dijo Frank un poco celoso**

**Sirius y Sarah no respondieron. Se miraban. Luego de dos minutos...**

**1,2,3....**

**Salieron corriendo cada uno a su habitación. **

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Sarah entró a la habitación de las chicas... buscó debajo de su cama... y había debajo un regalo con un envoltorio verde. Lo sacó de su cama. Lo desenvolvió. Era una cajita de losa. (muy rara) . Esta levantó la tapa y adentro habían dos muñequitos que giraban al son de una música que comenzaba a sonar cuando se habría la tapa. Era una cajita musical. **

**Una canción comenzaba a sonar:**

**  _"Nuestro pequeño secreto, _**

**_la cajita de tus sueños, _**

**_y algo más._**

**_Que nos da miedo compartir,_**

**_Que sólo tu sabes y supiste_**

**_Tiempo para esperar_**

**_Y si es tiempo_**

**_Yo te esperaré._**

****

**_Nuestro pequeño secreto_**

**_La cajita de mis pensamientos_**

**_Pensamientos secretos_**

**_De los dos _**

**_Del cariño que tienen dos amigos_**

**_Tiempo para amar_**

**_Y si es tiempo_**

**_Yo te amaré" _**

****

A Sarah le caían lágrimas por la mejilla, cuando vio que un papel venía dentro de la caja, este decía: 

"Para que recuerdes siempre la que solía ser nuestra canción. Espero que algún día me perdones" 

****

**_Tu amigo Sirius_**

****

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Sirius entró corriendo a la habitación y buscó debajo de su cama. **

**Había un regalo envuelto en un papel rojo. Sirius lo sacó. Lo desenvolvió. Había una caja . Sirius abrió la caja. Había una pipa con un frasco al lado. Encima había una carta. **

"¿Viste? ¡Me acordé de la tradición! ¿Recuerdas que cuando teníamos 10 me dijiste que tu sueño era tener una pipa que tirara burbujas? BUM! Sueños hechos realidad.

**_Feliz Navidad... Sarah _**

****

**_P.D: Todavía te odio, sólo quiero demostrar que soy una mujer de palabras. _**

****

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Salieron los dos de su habitación corriendo hasta la sala común. Se miraron por unos segundos, y luego, Sarah corrió a abrazar a Sirius. **

**-¡Gracias! ¡gracias! ¡Te perdono! ¡Te perdono! – Exclamó Sarah dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sirius**

- **¿En serio? – Dijo Sirius atontado**

- **No puedo creer que te hayas acordado de nuestra canción... han pasado muchas cosas- Dijo Sarah**

- **Nunca me olvidaría de nuestra canción...- Dijo Sirius**

- **...fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que cualquiera me podría haber dado- Dijo Sarah emocionada**

**De repente, se escuchó un resoplo cerca de ellos. Miraron hacia al lado. Frank estaba rojo mirándolos. **

**- Qué bueno que te haya gustado el regalo de Sirius- Dijo Frank, y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de los chicos y dio un portazo **

  

Bueno... aquí ha terminado el capítulo.. pero no se preocupen...el próximo lo subiré a la brevedad... espero les haya gustado.. y no olviden dejar reviews....

_"No digas no,_

_que te conozco y se como piensas_

_no digas no. _

_Porque ya no,_

_Desde hace tiempo de amor no me hablas_

_Usando el tiempo futuro ya no_

_Ya no sirve decirnos de nuevo:_

-te quiero amor-

_porque tu sonreír cada mañana_

_ya no es para m_

_porque ya no tengo nada de ti_

_Cuando se ama, el final se presiente_

_Se siente un frío tan vació tan triste_

_Si con excusas mis ojos rehuyes_

_Por eso dime que me amas_

_Y ya desde mañana, nunca más_

_Nunca más_

_No puede ser,_

_Disimular y negar la evidencia_

_Como haces tu cuando intentas fingir_

_Sin tener el valor de decirme_

_Qué pasa aqu_

_Será, dentro de mí _

_Como una noche de invierno_

_Porque quiza ya desde hoy no te ver_

_Cuando se ama el final se presiente_

_Se nota un final vació y tan triste_

_Como un film se adivina la escena_

_Cuando se va..._

_Se sabe cuando el dolor te atenaza_

_Cuando la historia de amor ya se acaba_

_Por eso, dime que me amas.._

_Y ya desde mañana, nunca más.._

_Nunca más...._

_Nunca mas._


	15. ché dâu böunte

¡Hola a todos mis amigos y amigas que leen este fic, que cada vez mejor más...a mi parecer. Ok este capítulo está cargado de emociones (celos, pasión, amor, celos....celos.... ¿dije celos?) Bueno, el punto es que tienen o tienen que leerlo. Para todos los que me habían pedido de Remus y Helen, hoy es su día. Ojalá que les guste... También viene harto de Lily y James.. la cosa se complica... pero mejor no les sigo diciendo, sólo me remito a responder en personal cada review... jeje

**Winter's Fairy (amiga del alma!): **Hola! Aquí está este nuevo capítulo y a pedido tuyo hice cosas de Helen-Remus... está muy bueno, ojalá que te guste mucho.... Tus fics algunos me he puesto al día pero no alcance a dejar un review... por esta semana tal vez te deje uno. Con cariño, C.Y

**Lily posesa: **Estoy tratando de actualizar más a menudo, pero es que no me queda casi nada de tiempo para el fic... voy a hacer todo lo posible ¿ok? ... ojalá que te guste este capítulo.

**Blair84: **Ojalá no me mates!! Te estoy comenzando a tener miedo, ¿debería? .... Lee este capítulo, ojalá que te guste.

**kari radcliffe: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo..... Lee este... espero que te guste, está muy bueno.

**Lamister: **En este capítulo pasará algo mejor con Helen y Remus... espero que te guste... y... en cuanto a Lily y James... está atenta....

**Janadetroya:** En este capítulo tu interés en Lily y James volverá ... y Helen y Remus... bueno... lo único que te digo es como si te hubiera leído la mente, este capítulo está como hecho para ti.

**Tabatas: **En este capítulo la chica nueva (Clara) volverá a aparecer.. No te preocupes

**Arwen Atenas: **Pronto pasarán cosas decisivas para el fic... Lee este capítulo, estoy segura de que te va a gustar.

**VIOLETAPOTTER: **Gracias, aquí viene el próximo capítulo.. y por favor... se mas paciente!! Que tengo muy poquito tiempo para escribir.

**Smiley Mary: **Perdón. TQM!!! Lee este plis!

**katita · okidoki : **¿Qué historias que te conté alguna vez? ¿Lo del "chico de los boxers"? Lee este capítulo!! Pliss!! Y dehame un review!!

Bueno chicas y chicos... Aquí viene el tan esperado capítulo... cha cha cha chán:

**Capítulo XV: **_"**ché dâu böunte"**_

**-----**

****

**Luego de una mañana intensa, las chicas conversaban en su habitación:**

- **Chicas!- Exclamó Lily para animar un poco el ambiente - ¡En un rato más es el concurso de esculturas de Hielo!- **

- **Ah, si, por favor no me recuerdes eso!- Dijo Sarah, triste –Yo y Frank decidimos ser juntos porque asi, si ganamos nos besamos y no había ningún problema... pero ahora... ni siquiera se si quiere seguir siendo mi novio.... ¡Todo por una tontera!- **

- **Pero, alégrate... tal vez se enoja- Exclamó Helen – pero, la que gana puede elegir darle un beso a la persona que quiera- **

- **Si... y tu puedes darle un beso a Frank- Dijo Lily – Para reconciliarse – **

- **O tal vez prefieres darle un beso ...- Comenzó Helen girando suavemente la manilla de la puerta y abriéndola despacio - ... A Sirius! – Y luego salió corriendo**

**-¡Vuelve a decir eso otra vez, Sales, A ver si te atreves! – Gritó Sarah, corriendo tras Helen pero antes de seguir, miro a Lily y le dijo : - Pero si ella ni siquiera va a participar!- Y salió corriendo**

- **Locas- Dijo Lily, riendo **

**----------------**

- **¡Oigan! ¡Acuérdense que hoy es el MDIV Concurso De Esculturas De Hogwarts!- Exclamó James emocionado **

- **Me acabas de alegrar el día- Dijo Sirius- Trabajo máximo, pero la recompensa.. ¡uff! Podré besar a la mujer que quiera... ¿A cuál elegiré este año? – **

- **Creo que eso es muy obvio- Dijo Remus, quien había salido de su trance melancólico **

- **Ja Ja Ja- Dijo Sirius – Muy gracioso, Lupin... veamos qué pasa si tu ganas- **

- **No sé a quien besaría- Dijo Remus mirando hacia arriba **

- **No, seguro que no, Remus- Dijo sarcásticamente Sirius – Admítelo de una buena vez, Remus**

- **No tengo nada que admitir- Dijo Remus**

- **Ja- Murmuró Sirius **

**----------**

**Era el jardín de Hogwarts. Habían ya muchas personas con un bloque de hielo, un martillo y un clavo gigante, preparados para comenzar a hacer las esculturas. Había un escenario instalado... de repente, se escuchó una música proveniente del mismo, y James Potter apareció. Muchas chicas gritaban y aplaudían entusiasmadas. Luego apareció Lily y muchos chicos muy entusiasmados gritaban **

- **¡Buenos días, damas y caballeros! – Exclamó James – Primero que nada, Feliz Navidad a todos... como todos saben, hoy se realiza el MDIV Concurso De Esculturas De Hogwarts! Y el premio a la mejor escultura es... como ya todos ustedes saben, darle un beso en la boca a la persona que ustedes elijan .- Se escucharon muchos silbidos y aplausos entusiasmados- Calma, calma. Antes de que comience el concurso, tengo que decir las bases: **

**-Tiene que ser un juego limpio,- dijo Lily- nada de varitas mágicas, sólo clavos y martillos en mano, cualquier persona que ocupe el método mágico será automáticamente descalificado del concurso. Las estatuas son del tema que ustedes elijan ... excepto cosas indecorosas o indecentes (Sirius, que no se repita lo que pasó el año pasado....Vamos a estar atentos a ti). El tiempo estimado para hacer las esculturas es de dos horas, dos minutos. Los jurados son : (musica) El profesor Dumbledore (aplausos) ; La Profesora Mc Gonagall (aplausos) y el profesor Flitwick (aplausos) . **

**-Y sin nada más que decir- Dijo James – Tres, dos, uno, ¡Qué comience la competencia! – **

**Chicos y chicas comenzaron rápidamente a hacer esculturas...En la izquierda había mucha gente trabajando muy esforzadamente, entre ellos, Remus, Sirius y Clara pero a la derecha la cosa se ponía dudosa, estaba Sarah trabajando un poco, pero no encontraba a Frank, lo había buscado toda la hora del almuerzo y no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Helen estaba al lado de ella, mirando triste como Remus y Clara conversaban . **

- **Clara, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, ¿quieres realmente que te lo vuelva a repetir? – Dijo Remus enojado**

- **Pero, Remus... si yo sé que tu me quieres! – Exclamó Clara**

- **Mejor concéntrate en tu escultura, ¿quieres?- Dijo Remus**

- **¿Quieres saber que es? – Preguntó Clara, señalando su escultura, pero antes de que Remus dijera que no, Clara se adelantó : - Es un ángel, un ángel como lo eres tu para mi Remus, es el ángel que cuida nuestro amor- **

- **¿Qué amor?- Preguntó Remus y luego se volvió para hablar con Sirius. **

- **Sirius, ¿Qué es eso? – Exclamó Remus mirando la estatua de Sirius y riendo **

- **Es la cabeza de un delfín- Se defendió Sirius de las risas de su amigo - ¿No la ves? Mira, esta es la nariz... la cosa larga.... y estos los ojos- **

- **Pero Sirius... eso parece un....- **

- **¡Eres un asqueroso! – Exclamó Sirius, ofendido – ¡Es un delfín hecho y derecho!- **

**Clara no podía parar de reírse, Remus se dio vuelta y la miró, ésta se puso un poco nerviosa y volvió a trabajar en su escultura. **

- **A ver... ¿y tú que estás haciendo? – Preguntó Sirius, desafiante**

- **Se llama "ché dâu böunte"- Explicó Remus- Es una especie de.... no... es un ser humano, mitad hombre mitad mujer, el corazón lo tiene partido en dos... y del lado del hombre le sale sangre del corazón... porque está enamorado y la mujer no lo corresponde- **

- **Ehh... bueeenooo- Dijo Sirius dándose vuelta : -El mío se llama "Erés unn nerrrd" – **

**Remus se dio vuelta enojado. En el lado derecho....**

- **No va a volver, me odia, Helen- dijo Sarah, muy triste **

- **Cálmate, Sarah, ya lo arreglarás...- Dijo Helen- tendrá que aparecer en algún lugar.. por cierto,¿Qué es tu escultura? – **

- **Es un corazón flechado, pensé que sería romántico.. esa era la idea original- Dijo Sarah, triste**

**De repente, de la nada, llegó Frank caminando hasta Sarah. Se paró frente a ella. Instantáneamente, Sarah se paró y le dijo:**

- **Frank, yo ... no era lo que yo quería....**

- **Sarah, será mejor que vayamos a un lugar callado, acompáñame a estos arbustos- Dijo Frank **

- **Si, claro- Dijo Sarah**

**En los arbustos... **

- **Yo... perdón, Frank.... es que Sirius es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos muy pequeños y ... me cuesta mucho no ser emotiva con él... y....-**

- **No te preocupes- Dijo Frank – Creo que he sido muy celoso.... no debería haberme enojado... el es tu amigo... y... no sé... creo que exageré...-**

- **No- Dijo Sarah – No exageraste .. yo... no debería haberlo abrazado tan efusivamente... y....- **

- **No hay problema- Dijo Frank – Ustedes son amigos, entiendo- **

- **Gracias- Dijo Sarah y luego lo besó....**

**DE VUELTA EN EL CONCURSO... **

- **James.... ¡James! ¿Dónde estás ? – Preguntó Lily**

- **Aquí, Lily- Gritó James, quien se encontraba al lado de Sirius y Remus **

- **¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Lily a James cuando ya los tuvo cerca**

- **Estoy revisando...- Dijo James mirando la escultura de Remus –**

- **Bueno- Dijo Lily, quien ya se iba, pasó al lado de Sirius y miró de reojo la escultura. Siguió caminando, pero de repente se detuvo-. Se devolvió de a poco, perpleja y miró la escultura de Sirius, como si no creyera lo que estuviera viendo. – Sirius- Dijo - ¿Eso es...?**

- **No!- Exclamó Sirius cansado de repetir tantas veces que no era lo que todos creían**

- **Sirius, no trates de ocultarlo... ya te advertimos...- **

- **Lily- Interrumpió oportunamente James – Es un delfín... sólo que comenzó por la cabeza**

- **Ahhh...- Dijo Lily – Claro... era obvio... si... ya lo sabía...- Y se fue caminando entre las risas de tres merodeadores. **

**Caminó durante un rato mirando esculturas. De repente se detuvo ante una estatua huérfana, pues no había nadie junto a ella. Era hermosa, era una sirena preciosa, pero que irradiaba mucha pena y melancolía. "¿De quién será?" Se preguntó Lily, pero su pregunta obtuvo de inmediato una respuesta. **

**Un chico salió súbitamente de unos arbustos. Era de tez blanca, pero claramente tostada, por lo que, adivino, sería el sol de bahía, o playa. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos café con una expresión rebelde y desafiante que Lily conocía muy bien. Lily, con solo mirarlo, pudo reconocer el gesto antiguo del niño que fue y del Michael de su memoria. El muchacho pasó a su lado, sin siquiera mirarla. **

- **¿Michael? – Preguntó Lily**

- **Ése es mi nombre. – Dijo Michael mirando por fin, a Lily - ¿Se le ofrece algo?**

- **Michael, ¿no me reconoces? – Se extrañó Lily **

**Michael dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y miró atentamente a Lily. La recorrió entera con la mirada, y cuando llegó, finalmente a los ojos, sus labios hicieron una mueca que asomaba una sonrisa de quien reconoce a alguien que vivía en sus recuerdos. **

- **¿Lil?- Preguntó éste - ¿Será posible? **

- **En su mejor momento- Dijo Lily, alegre. Michael dejó todo lo que tenía en las manos y abrazó a Lily. Al momento en que sintió a Lily contra su cuerpo, no podía creerlo. Tanto tiempo sin sentir su pelo rojizo picándole en la mejilla, tanto tiempo sin sentir ese calor que irradiaba Lily cerca de él....Tenerla cerca de nuevo, lo hacía sentir escalofríos por dentro. **

- **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no mandaste una carta para decirme que venías? – Preguntó Lily emocionada**

- **Supongo que lo olvidé – Mintió Michael. Todos estos años pensando y soñando con la muchacha que hace años le había robado el corazón y nunca se lo había devuelto, tanto tiempo que la añoraba.**

- **Eres un olvidadizo! si hubiera sabido que venías hubiera hecho una fiesta de bienvenida- Exclamó Lily- Y... ¡cuéntame! ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?- **

**Los dos chicos comenzaron a ponerse al día. Pero lo que ellos no se daban cuenta, era que un chico los miraba con los ojos fulminantes desde otro lado del jardín. **

- **¿Quién es ese? – Preguntó James sin dejar de mirarlos **

- **¿Quién? – Preguntó Sirius**

- **El flacuchento que habla con Lily- dijo James, receloso**

- ** Ahh... ese.- Dijo Sirius, poniendo cara de asco**

- **¿Quién? – Quiso saber Remus **

- **Volton- respondió agriamente Sirius **

- **No me digas que....- Comenzó Remus**

- **Si... ha vuelto- Dijo Sirius **

- **¿Me podrían decir quien es por favor, y por qué cada vez que lo ven ponen cara de vómito? – Preguntó James ansioso**

- **Se llama Michael Volton.- Explicó Remus- Era de Ravenclaw, tu sabes, en los años de gloria de Ravenclaw... era el típico chico perfecto. Buenas calificaciones, los profesores lo amaban, era capitán del equipo de Quidditch, todas las chicas lo amaban.... –**

- **¿Y qué tiene? – Interrumpió James **

- **Tiene..... que....- Comenzó Sirius....- Bueno... ya te dije que a Volton todas las chicas lo amaban, pero de todas las chicas que lo amaban, el escogió a la única que no estaba interesada en él- **

- **¿Y eso que me importa a mí? Gran historia de rechazo... bla, bla- Dijo James**

- **James – Dijo Remus, enfatizando la calma que lo caracterizaba – Esa chica era Lily – **

** James estaba a punto de alegar que no le interesaba la vida personal de Volton, hasta que el nombre de su novia le llegó a los oídos. James los miró, a ellos, tan animados conversando y vio la sonrisa maravillada de Lily, esa sonrisa que, creía, ella tenía guardada sólo para el mismo ... en ese momento sintió como si se hubiera metido a una tina (bañera...) llena de hielo. Sintió el escalofrío del que presiente que su tesoro preciado está en peligro.**

- **Y... y.... ¿Qué pas ? – Dijo **

- **La buscaba, andaba con ella para todas partes, le pedía que le ayudara con las tareas... – Contó Remus – Luego de tanto perseguirla, Lily se confundió mucho y pensó que le gustaba, así que cuando el se le declaró, Lily aceptó ser su novia... Luego de un tiempo.... Lily se dio cuenta que en realidad todo había sido una confusión, y terminó con él- **

- **¿Cuánto duraron?- Preguntó James**

- **Dos semanas – Contestó Sirius – Después de que Lily terminó con el... ya no se le veía nunca, se decía que estaba muy deprimido. Finalmente sus padres decidieron mandarlo a una academia de magia en Holanda. Y nunca lo volvimos a ver- **

- **Wow - Exclamó James mirándolo – Qué triste historia... Supongo que vuelve para recuperarla... pero esta vez Lily ya no se puede confundir, porque ya no está sola, estoy yo .... – **

- **Sólo te digo una cosa- Le dijo Remus- Prepárate**

- **¿Por qué? – Preguntó James **

- **Lo más probable es que vuelva a perseguir a Lily como lo hacía cuando íbamos en cuarto- Dijo Sirius **

- **Tal vez deba comenzar a prepararme ahora mismo – Dijo James**

**James se trató de aplanar un poco los indomables que tenía por pelos. No consiguió nada. Su pelo era alborotado por naturaleza. Respiró hondo, y caminó hacia ellos. **

**Lily y Michael conversaban entusiasmados:**

- **¿Así que...todavía eres la favorita de Mc Gonagall?- Preguntó Michael **

- **No lo diría así.... sólo es simpática- Dijo Lily riéndose **

- **Si... claro- Dijo Michael **

**En ese momento, Michael vio como un extraño se acercaba hacia ellos dos. **

- **Lily- Dijo James tomándole la mano a Lily, cosa que Michael miró asombrado – Sabes, Sarah se fue... y dejó a Helen sola, parece que ya no va a terminar de hacer su escultura... Vamos a ver qué pasa- Y antes de que diera tres pasos :**

- **James- Le dijo Lily- ¿No me ves conversando aquí? Estoy ocupada- **

- **Lo que quieras, amor mío- Dijo James sarcásticamente**

**Michael se asombró y reaccionó rápidamente al sentir el peligro cerca. **

- **¿Por qué no me presentas a tu amigo, Lily?- Sugirió Michael, con su acento británico muy marcado**

- **Ah, perdón, Michael, se me había olvidado- Exclamó Lily quien jaló a James con la mano para que no se fuera. James se sintió contento de ser presentado. **

- **Éste es James Potter, llegó unos dos meses después que tu te fuiste. Hace tres meses que es mi novio- Explicó Lily encantada de decir que James era su novio**

- **No- Dijo James pasando la mano por la cintura de Lily, y luego agarrándola firmemente, como si en cualquier momento la fuera a perder – Yo no soy su novio **

**Lily lo miró atónita, Michael sintió un alivio**

- **Ella es mi novia- Completó James, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lily .**

**Michael, al escuchar la palabra "novia" sintió como si se estuviera cayendo en un hoyo sin salida. Sentía como le ardían las manos, sólo para poder golpear a éste engreído que le había robado el amor de su amada. Sentía como el corazón latía desesperado, esperando que la razón encontrara una salida, finalmente pensó que peleando no recuperaría a Lily. Se armó de calma. **

- **Bueno, los felicito- Exclamó con una risa forzada que sólo Lily no pudo notar**

****

- **Gracias- Dijo James sonriéndole de igual manera. Y luego se volvió a Lily:**

- **Hay que ver si Sarah va a seguir o no- **

- **Bueno, ya- Dijo Lily y luego miró a Michael : - El deber llama... debo irme.... fue un gusto haberte visto- Y salieron los dos. **

**Cuando ya estaban un poco más lejos....**

- **Ríe, Potter- Dijo Michael mirando a los enamorados caminar y sintiendo como los celos le dominaban todo el cuerpo- porque después de que termine contigo, estarás llorando- **

**--------**

**Helen estaba sentada, triste, en un rincón, Veía como Remus trabajaba en su escultura y hablaba con Clara. **

**Se sintió sola, pues Sarah se había ido, así que decidió ir a caminar un rato. **

**Remus vio como Helen, triste, se levantaba y se metía entre los matorrales. Cómo ya había terminado su escultura, fue donde Helen. Helen caminaba mientras miraba el collar que le había regalado Remus, lo tenía puesto. La piedra del collar estaba completamente negra. Y Helen recordó : _"cuando está negra, es que estas triste"..._Se sintió peor aún... pero luego de un rato, la piedra se tornó gris, y Helen recordó: **

** _"cuando hay alguien cerca de ti, está gris"_ Y sintió, como el miedo penetró en sus entrañas. **

**Súbitamente, se detuvo. Sintió un ruido detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, pero no sintió miedo al ver lo que había detrás de ella. Sintió como su cuerpo volvía a entibiarse. Era Remus.**

- **¿Por qué me sigues?- Preguntó Helen**

- **No te sigo- Contestó Remus- Sólo te busco- **

- **¿Y para qué me buscas?- Preguntó otra vez Helen, fríamente**

- **Sólo... quería... conversar...- Dijo Remus- Quería saber por qué tienes esa cara tan triste- **

- **No tengo ninguna cara, sólo quería salir un rato a caminar- Dijo Helen enojada – Sola... así que... ¿Podrías irte? Necesito estar sola un rato. – Luego se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Remus, pero sin moverse. **

- **Vamos Helen- Dijo Remus, apoyándole una mano en su hombro... lo que hizo que Helen sintiera escalofríos - ¿Tienes algo conmigo? ¿Estás enojada por algo? **

- **Noo- Dijo Helen sarcásticamente –¿Por qué tendría que estar enojada? Primero me salvas de que me castiguen y luego me das un beso de quince minutos sin parar en mi habitación. Pero claro, debí suponer que era muy bueno para ser verdad... justo en el momento que me ilusionaba, me vas a buscar y me dices que no significó nada para ti... Nada!! ...Sin importarte mis sentimientos, los hiciste añicos – Helen se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo – Pero eso no le basta a un merodeador, ¿cierto? Nooo, un merodeador tiene que hacer sufrir a alguien hasta que ya no quede nada.... Estrujar hasta que ya no hay fuerzas, así que para coronar la torta, me regalas el collar más lindo que he visto en mi vida, para qué....? Para que... para que...- Helen estaba furiosa, roja y furiosa como nunca en su vida y sentía como las lágrimas se asomaban ansiosas por salir de sus delicados ojos - ¡Para que cada vez que lo vea me acuerde de ti y ... – Finalmente explotó y sus lágrimas corrían como cataratas – y... de lo bueno que eres conmigo! Así que.... ¿Por qué tendría que estar enojada? Eh? ¿Por qué Remus Lupin? – **

**Remus miró a Helen, en ese momento, sentía que no había nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos. Que este era un momento decisivo... pero no sabía que hacer.... **

**Helen se sentó en un tronco por ahí cerca.... **

- **¿Por qué, Remus Lupin? ¿Por qué sigues siendo así conmigo? ¿Por qué no me dejas odiarte? ¿Por qué.....?**

**Remus se inclinó hasta estar a la misma altura de Helen. Le tapó la boca con la mano. **

- **Shh!- Exclamó y luego le levantó la cara para verle los ojos. **

**La miró dos segundos, y luego, comenzó a besarla, le dio el beso más apasionado que le había dado a una mujer en toda su vida. Al principio Helen se resistió... pero al final, sucumbió ante los encantos del beso esperado, del beso romántico que todos esperamos, podría, incluso, decir que este fue mucho mejor que el anterior. Éste era cargado de fuerza y emoción. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde el beso anterior, que a Remus, la boca de Helen le pareció el primer toque de agua tras el denso desierto. Sin parar de besarse, se levantaron. Remus pasó su mano y agarró firmemente la cintura de Helen, mientras ésta, acariciaba con una mano el pelo de Remus y con la otra la espalda. Sus labios se juntaban, casi sincronizados, como si, cada uno supiera cada movimiento del otro. Mucho rato permanecieron así, cada cual perdido en el otro, hundiéndose en un sentimiento que esperaban, no terminara nunca. **

**Desgraciadamente, las campanas que anunciaban que el tiempo del concurso había llegado a su fin comenzaron a sonar fuertemente. El sonido de las campanas, hizo volver a Remus al mundo real. Se desprendió de Helen y con una cara de no creer lo que acababa de hacer, le dijo:**

****

**- Después hablamos, debo irme- Mientras se arreglaba el pelo. Y luego salió corriendo, y mientras iba corriendo, el nerviosismo y la confusión, lo hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y con un "Estoy bien" se fue.**

****

Aquí termina el capítulo no. 15 de mi fic. Ojalá que les haya gustado. Dejen muchos reviews! En el próximo capítulo:

- El ganador del concurso

- El beso de premio

-Celos

- Frank vs. Sirius

_"Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me"_


	16. Bah, es sólo un beso, ¿cierto?

Hola, soy yo, Chik yahoo!. Por fin he vuelto, en gloria y majestad! Para hacer todo más corto y mejor para ustedes, he leído todos sus reviews y me he dado en cuenta que tienen una cosa en común, la incertidumbre por no saber cuando volvería y la ansiedad por seguir leyendo esta historia... Así que por eso le pido perdón a todos los que esperaron un poco menos de un año ¡Un año! Qué rápido pasa el tiempo... bueno... asi que... sin nada más que decir aparte de ¡Mil perdones a todos! Y que no subi capitulos por variadas razones... Aquí esta mi nuevo capítulo, fresquito recién sacado del horno para uds.

Bueno, este capítulo esta llendo de cosas inesperadas y de algún personaje nuevo. A todos los que extrañaban a Lily y James, hoy es su día , jeje. Bueno, sin nada mas ahora si, que decir, los dejo con mi capìtulo Número XVI:

Capítulo XVI: "_Bah, es sólo un beso...¿cierto?"_

Había llegado la hora de la verdad, todos estaban expectantes, esperando saber quién sería el afortunado o la afortunada que tendría la suerte y el placer de elegir a quien quisiera para besar, delante de todo el mundo, una oportunidad que, obviamente, no se debe dejar pasar.

-Por favor, que cada participante se ubique delante de su estatua- Dijo James

Todos se pusieron en sus estatuas, excepto Sirius y Remus que causaban un poco de alboroto...

- Remus- Había dicho Sirius, mirando a Remus, quien venía totalmente desastrado, estaba despeinado y tenía roto el pantalón – Por dios, ¿Qué andabas haciendo?

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe , Sirius- Dijo Remus un poco avergonzado

- Remus, soy tu amigo fiel, todo me incumbe- Dijo Sirius apoyando su brazo en el hombro de su amigo – Además, si no me lo cuentas igual lo sabré, yo se todo-

- Mentira, sólo lo dices para que yo te lo cuente- Dijo Remus

- Remus, ya sé lo que pasó, sólo quiero que tu me lo confirmes, y ya me lo has confirmado, actuando de la manera que actúas y como vienes...- Dijo Sirius muy seguro de si mismo

- Supongamos que es cierto...-

- Y es cierto...- Corroboró Sirius

- ¿Entonces como lo averiguaste? ¿Me seguiste acaso?-

- Remus, Remus, ¿Te acuerdas del quinto año? – Preguntó Sirius escondiendo una risa

- Si... buen año, rompimos muchas reglas...- Dijo Remus

- Bueno... ¿recuerdas para que trazamos el mapa del merodeador?- Dijo Sirius mirando significativamente a Remus

- Mentira- dijo Remus, captando la mirada de Sirius – El mapa lo perdimos hace un mes-

- ...Y adivina quien lo recuperó...- Dijo Sirius, Remus lo miró asombrado, Sirius sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo – Lo vi todo, no hay nada que ocultar-

- Eres una persona muy rara, Sirius, deberíamos donarte a la ciencia para que te estudien...-Dijo Remus

- Que curioso- Dijo Sirius- Lo mismo pienso de ti

Los dos callaron cuando Lily los miró desde el escenario, causando un terror que sólo ella infundía en ellos.

- Bien, ahora que todos están en silencio- Dijo mirando a Remus y a Sirius – El profesor Dumbledore, el presidente del jurado, va a decir el tercer lugar-

Dumbledore se paró.

- Por su originalidad, misterio y entretención, hemos querido dar el tercer lugar, al señor Peter Petegrew-

Todos aplaudieron mientras Peter subía las escaleras de la tarima para recibir el premio.

Lily comenzó a recitar:

- Las estatuas han estado tan buenas que ha sido muy difícil escoger el segundo lugar, que va para ... tambores por favor- Agregó Lily, y todos comenzaron a zapatear el suelo, Lily continuó – El segundo lugar va para... Remus Lupin..., de 7mo año también, con la estatua "ché dâu böunte" -

Muchos aplausos sonaron. Remus, muy sorprendido y todavía un poco turbado por el suceso reciente con Helen, muy despeinado y con el pantalón roto, caminó a recibir su premio, a pesar de todo, rebosante de alegría.

Lily, muy contenta en el escenario, abrazó efusivamente a su amigo Remus y le entregó el premio luego de decirle que merecía el primer premio.

Muchos aplausos sonaron, y Sirius estaba con una cara de júbilo, dedicada especialmente a Remus, y también muy sereno, pensando que ahora ya no había nada que se interpusiera en su camino. Remus bajó del escenario con su amigo Sirius, quien ahora celebraba a su amigo alegremente.

Esta vez, quien habló fue James:

- Como ya dijo antes mi novia (todos comenzaron a silbar y a entonar sonidos de canciones de matrimonio), bueno- continuó James completamente rojo tratando de alzar la voz entre todo el ruido– Como dijo antes Lily, todas las estatuas han estado muy buenas y por eso ha sido muy difícil escoger los lugares, especialmente el primer lugar. En el primer lugar hubo un empate- Anunció James y todos callaron para mirarlo a él,y por esto, James se puso un poco nervioso – Bueno, entonces ahora voy a anunciar uno de los primeros lugares-

- ¿Un empate?- Exclamó Sirius sorprendido – Supongo que voy a tener que compartir el regalo con alguien –

- Sirius, el regalo no es algo que "se comparte con alguien"-

- Si es mujer y es bonita, sí- Sentenció Sirius

Remus no tuvo ánimos para contestarle.

- El primer primer lugar va para...- Prosiguió James, ante la expectación y suspenso – Va para... Clara Bilson, de 7mo año, con la estatua "Ángel de amor".

Repentinamente una extraña sensación recorrió a Remus, algo que nunca le había pasado, y esto sólo lo puedo explicar con una teoría: un momento de intuición "femenina" ya saben, cuando un hombre siente que algo malo le va a pasar.. (obviamente, como son hombres, estos pensamientos son siempre muy ególatras... ). Todos aplaudieron. Clara estaba eufórica y miraba a Remus seductoramente mientras subía las escaleras para que anunciaran el otro primer lugar y luego elegir a quién besarían. Sirius también aplaudí,a sin darse cuenta de el estado de terror y confusión en que se hallaba su amigo, lo que sienten las personas al predecir que algo poco favorable podría pasar...

-Bueno, el de ella no era tan bueno como el mío, no debería haber quedado en primer lugar conmigo- Dijo Sirius observando la estatua de Clara - ¿Tu que crees?

Remus no respondió, buscaba a Helen en la multitud, quien no aparecía.

- Sirius...-

- ¿Qué?-

- Estoy en problemas... –

James esperó un momento a que todo se calmara y luego continuó.

- Avisaremos el otro primer lugar y luego los primeros lugares elegirán a la persona a quién querrán besar- Todos se miraron riendo, James continuó- El segundo primer lugar va para...- James miró el papel. No dijo nada. Sólo se quedó callado, y su cara se puso completamente roja, releyó todas las veces que pudo el papel, y nada, aunque quisiera las letras no iban a cambiar, abrió la boca, y su cara sorprendida no se podía ocultar.

- James, ¿Quién es? Se están impacientando- Exclamó Lily, e inmediatamente James reaccionó, mirándola asustado, su cara expresaba sorpresa y aturdimiento al mismo tiempo, ninguna buena noticia podría leerse en ese papel. – Lily, tu... tu no... por favor... no-

- ¿No qué, James? ¿No podrías pedirme eso luego? ahora hay que anunciar el primer lugar, mira, todos están esperando- Dijo Lily, impaciente, mientras, a ratos, dirigía una sonrisa al público

James miró al público. Efectivamente estaban algunos expectantes, otros, miraban sin entender qué le pasaba a James, Remus y Sirius miraban preocupados a James.

-¿Qué le pasará? Si yo gano todos los años, no entiendo por qué se sorprende tanto... o sea.. era algo que se venía venir... – Decía Sirius, pero seriamente, Remus no creía que Sirius era quien había ganado, sino James no habría puesto esa cara. Mientras Sirius se echaba un spray para mejorar su aliento, James prosiguió...

- El primer lugar va para – Dijo James, recuperando la compostura y su sonrisa blanca e impecable – Va para...Margaret Ryan.- Dijo sentenciosamente

Todos quedaron asombrados. Sirius y Remus se miraron. James miró a Remus, James miró a Sirius, Sirius miró a Lily, Lily miró a Remus, Remus buscó a Helen, Helen no aparecía, Lily miró a James, no entendía por qué estaba tan alterado. Luego miró a Michael, que estaba completamente y totalmente feliz por esto ¿Por qué todos parecían tan sorprendidos? Era solo una chica, ¿cierto? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues Sirius, tan oportuno como siempre, comenzó su ataque de rabia luego de un momento de silencio, al parecer recién ahora se había dado cuenta que no estaba en el primer lugar.

- ¿QUÉEE? ¿O SEA QUE YO NO ESTOY?- Exclamó enrojeciendo de furia.

- Sirius...- comenzó Remus completamente avergonzado por el comportamiento llamativo de Sirius

- ¡NO!- Exclamó Sirius y Remus trató de apartarse un poco, haciendo la típica maniobra de "yo no lo conozco", pero Sirius, triste y lleno de ira, se descargó en Remus, así que, acercándose a él, le decía a gritos, mientras todos miraban la escena: - Remus, tu tienes que ayudarme, esto es totalmente injusto y tú lo sabes, ¡Yo debería haber ganado! ¡Mi estatua es mil veces mejor que las otras! ¡Y yo que ya tenía pensada a quien iba a besar! -

- Obvio- Dijo Sarah desde un rincón, mientras Sirius hacía su escándalo – Si estamos hablando de Sirius Black, no de cualquier tipo.

LA HISTORIA DE ELLA.

Sarah había estado observando la premiación desde un rincón del jardín. No tenía ganas de aplaudir y mucho menos de gritar. De repente, se percató de que Helen no estaba. ¿Dónde andaría esa loca? ¿Estaría ya adentro? Decidió ir a buscar a Helen, para decirle que Remus había salido segundo.

Trató de ir por los matorrales, por ahí, todos los tristes, cansados, enojados o solitarios iban a refugiarse en concursos como éstos. Después de caminar un buen rato, murmurando cosas como "Adonde se fue a meter", "sensible" y "Odio al Remus", allí, sentada en un tronco, bien despeinada (como era de esperarse), estaba Helen.

-¿Me puedes decir que haces aquí?- Preguntó Sarah abriéndose paso entre los matorrales y arbustos varios- ¿Y porqué estás tan desordenada?

- Nada- Dijo Helen mirando hacia el cielo, sonriendo para ella misma, esa sonrisa, ustedes saben, la sonrisa que se instala solo una vez en la vida, y que no se va nunca. Eso es lo que distingue a una mujer enamorada de las demás.

- Bueno, vamos a pretender que te creo- Dijo Sarah, quien era experta en esas sonrisas, pues ella misma fue un tiempo dueña de una, y reconociéndola de inmediato en el semblante sereno de Helen- ...hasta esta noche cuando me cuentes que ha pasado aquí... –Luego se acercó y la olió- Hueles a hombre, que horror.

Helen soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Algún motivo en especial te trae a mis terrenos? – Preguntó

- Pensé que te gustaría saber... que Remus salió segundo en el concurso- Dijo Sarah fijándose en el más mínimo momento se su amiga.

La cara de Helen se iluminó y miró directamente a Sarah, esperando ansiosa que contara más... Sarah la miró como si dijera "Ahá, te pillé", culpándola del delito de querer a Remus más de lo que contaba, así que Helen decidió hacerse la indiferente y perdiendo la mirada en unos álamos...

- Ahh...- Dijo, cambiando el tema radicalmente a favor de ella- ¿Y Sirius? ¿Ganó?- Miró a Sarah con una sonrisa pícara

- No... el pobre no salió en ninguno de los tres lugares, estaba indignado cuando me fui, la escena era bastante graciosa- Respondió Sarah, evitando la mirada elocuente de Helen.

-Entonces... – Dijo, Helen, pensativa- Si Remus salió segundo... y Sirius no salió en ningún lugar... ¿Quién salió primero? –

- Bueno...- Comenzó Sarah, un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a contar – Es algo bastante cómico... Hubo un empate...-

- ¿Un empate?...-

- Sí, un empate, Entre... Clara Bilson... – Dijo Sarah, ya anticipando la reacción de Helen, todos sabían que Clara Bilson estaba enamorada de Remus desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó indignada Helen y muy sorprendida, pero dándose cuenta de la cara que había puesto Sarah al ver su repentina reacción, hizo un intento frustrado de mostrarse serena ante Sarah, pero esta se daba cuenta perfectamente de la turbación de Helen - ¿Y por qué ella? Encuentro que su estatua era horrible-

- Qué opinión más subjetiva- exclamó Sarah, pero Helen, que estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos ni siquiera escuchó una sílaba dicha por Sarah, en cambio, tomando del brazo a Sarah, comenzó a llevarla hacia el lugar del concurso... mientras murmuraba cosas:

- Esto tengo que verlo... ¿Qué se ha creído? ... Es mío... -

-Helen... ¡Helen, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me arrastras? ¡Helen! ¿podrías calmarte?- Exclamó Sarah

Helen no paró de caminar, ni dejó de apretar la mano de Sarah tan fuertemente, tan fuerte que casi le cortaba la circulación.

- Helen! Helen! ¿podrías calmarte? ¿Podrías explicarme que está pasando? ¿Y por qué me tomas tan fuerte? Ya casi no me circula la sangre- Dijo Sarah, harta, pero alegre al saber que Helen por fin demostraba interés por Remus y Clara.

Helen dejó la mano de Sarah

- Bueno, está bien, te suelto la mano pero igual sigues caminando- Sarah asintió y Helen comenzó a hablar, sin mirarla, sino que mirando hacia delante – Mira, ya no hay que ocultarlo, no seamos cínicas, tu eres mi amiga, me conoces y sabes cuando me están pasando cosas, ya basta de indirectas ¿ok?-

Sarah la miró, desconcertada, tratando de seguir su paso

- No entiendo, Helen ¿A qué te refieres? –

Ya habían llegado, solo unos matorrales las separaban del concurso.

- ¡Es que lo admito!- Dijo abriendo los matorrales, esta vez, mirando a Sarah - ¡Admito que estoy enamorada de Re...!- No pudo seguir. Paró en seco, mirando a Sarah. No le estaba poniendo atención, sino que estaba mirando hacia el concurso, que ahora se encontraba a espaldas de Helen. Sarah tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba sin aliento, claramente sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo en este momento.- ¿Qué te pasa? Sarah...- Helen se dio vuelta y miró hacia el concurso... y sus ojos quedaron iguales a los de Sarah, y se quedó impotente, sin saber qué decir.

HACE UNOS MINUTOS ATRÁS...

LA VERDADERA HISTORIA, CONTADA POR UN ESPECTADOR ANÓNIMO

Sirius se acercó indignado hacia la tarima y gritó: -¡¡JAMES! ¡VEN, AHORA MISMO!-

James seguía en estado de shock por lo rápido que estaban sucediendo las cosas. Primero, Volton, luego, Margaret... ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un complot?-

- JAMES S. POTTER!- Gritó Sirius con todas sus fuerzas, sacando a James de su sueño profundo .

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó James, harto de la rabieta de Sirius

- ¡El jurado está comprado! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tienes que hacer algo! – Exclamó Sirius, sin conformarse por la poca atención que le prestaban las autoridades del concurso.

- Sirius, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer... créeme que si estuviera en mis manos yo haría de todo para que estuvieras tu, en vez de esa basura de ... de... cualquiera de los dos ...aahh... Sirius, sólo... acéptalo- Dijo James, ya bastante abrumado con la idea de tener que tener una "conversación seria" con Lily, quien lo miraba confundida. "probablemente está esperando su turno para enojarse conmigo" pensaba James

- Nunca voy a estar conforme con esta competencia, el jurado me ha decepcionado- Dijo Sirius, calmándose un poco, y volviendo donde estaba Remus, quien todavía pretendía no conocer a Sirius

- Ya está bien- Dijo Sirius sonriendo- Remus, ya me calmé... ahora veamos, me encantan las peleas de "gatitas"-

- ¿Acaso te gusta ver peleas de mujeres? Agarrándose de los pelos?- Dijo Remus, desconcertado

- Remus, no me gusta... ¡Me encanta! Si fuera en el barro... con chicas en bikini- Decía Sirius poniendo cara de emoción, mirando hacia el horizonte... parecía loco.

- Asqueroso... Sirius, sabes que nunca me ha gustado el barro- Dijo Remus, con cara de asco

- Bueno, depende de que luna haya...- Soltó Sirius, riendo , y aullando .

- ¡SSSHHH!- Exclamó indignado Remus- Cállate, Sirius que alguien nos podría escuchar, y oye, ¿Por qué tendría que haber una pelea?- Dijo Remus

- Pero ¡Remus!- Exclamó Sirius sorpendido y enojado por la poca memoria de su amigo - ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas? ¡Es Margaret Ryan! – Remus lo miró, sin entender nada- ¡Margaret Ryan! ¡La loca Ryan! ¿No lo recuerdas? –

A Remus se le acabó la respiración.

- ¡La lo...ca...! ¡La... la... fiesta... aquella fiesta en que...!... Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, Sirius ¿Tu crees que todavía esté locamente enamorada, bueno... tu sabes? Sería demasiado... Por favor, que no pase lo que creo...- Exclamó Remus, muy alterado

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo

- Va a pasar exactamente lo que tu crees-

Los dos miraron expectantes el escenario.

- Bueno- Dijo James, recompuesto, y aliviado de que por fin este desagradable escándalo había terminado- ahora que los dos ganadores del primer lugar están en el escenario, dirán en el micrófono a quien quieren besar. Nombre y apellido, por favor- James miró a los dos ganadores.

Lily fue con el micrófono hacia Clara y Clara buscó entre la multitud a Helen, quien no estaba.

Remus y Sirius estaban expectantes. Remus se tapó los oídos, mientras Sirius decía : - "Yo le aceptaría un besito"- Remus le pegó con la mano en la cabeza.

- "Remus Lupin"- Pronunció lentamente Clara Bilson. James miró a Remus, tratando de aguantar la risa, sabía que Remus detestaba a Clara.

Remus no se había destapado los oídos, miró a James, quien le dirigía una risa burlona. Luego, vio que todos lo observaban, incluso Sirius. Se destapó los oídos, mientras James decía:

-¿Escuchaste, Remus Lupin? ¡Tienes que subir al escenario!-

Remus, quien temblaba como la tapa de una olla hirviendo, de sólo pensar en la idea de que apareciera de la nada Helen y lo viera besándose con Clara, se acercó a James y a Lily y dijo:

- Pero es que ... Lily, James, no ... no… por favor… -

- Lo siento- Dijo Lily – Pero son las reglas, Remus, tienes... – miró a Clara – Tienes que besarla... –

- Y si no lo hago, ¿Qué?- Dijo Remus

- Sino te van a convertir en perro una semana los profesores, y no podrás ir a clases y perderás toda la materia- Dijo Lily – Lo siento, Remus, en serio-

Remus miró a James... luego a Lily, sabía que ninguno quería que Remus hiciera algo que no quería, pero eran las reglas, ellos tenían que seguirlas.

Subió al escenario, y se puso junto a Clara.

- Bien- Dijo James- Ahora el otro concursante dirá a quien quiere besar-

Lily, confundida por lo que estaba pasando, se dirigió hacia Margaret. Ésta, sin esperar dos segundos, tomó el micrófono y dijo muy fuerte, inconfundiblemente, el nombre...

"James Potter"

Remus y Sirius se miraron.

- Ah... o...o...- Dijo Sirius

Remus, desde la tarima, miró a Sirius, y dijo... : "ay, no..."

Lily miró indignada a Margaret. Caminó con paso decidido y furiosa hacia James.

- James, baja del escenario, tengo que hablar contigo. AHORA-

James, asustado y sorprendido, bajó junto a ella.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Lily clavando su mirada intimidante en los ojos de James- ¿Por qué ella quiere besarse contigo? ¿Por qué todos pusieron esa cara cuando anunciaron que había ganado?-

-¿Qué cara?- Preguntó James, haciéndose el tonto

- ¡Esa! ¡Esa cara de "Entre James y Margaret paso algo y Lily se va a enterar"- Gritó Lily en la cara de James, enojada.

- ¡Pero Lily! Si no pasó nada- Lily miró a James de nuevo, con esa mirada intimidante, no tuvo que decir ninguna palabra- Bueno, bueno, te voy a contar la verdad. En una fiesta, como hace tres años, Sirius, yo, Remus y Peter nos tomamos unas Tekila Margaritas de más y conocí a esta Margaret, nos dimos UN beso, nada más... Luego esta chica se obsesionó conmigo, pero en verdad no es nada, fue un beso y no te conocía...-

- Si, pero ahora quiere besarse con MI novio, MIO, asi que, ¡Qué se pierda! La única que te puede dar besos aquí soy yo!- James se acercó a Lily para darle un beso , pero ésta lo apartó diciendo: - ¡Aléjate! Tu no me toques.

Subió al escenario, caminando rápidamente hacia Margaret. Todos estaban expectantes mirando el espectáculo.

- Escúchame, Margaret- Dijo Lily, lo más bajo que pudo, para no hacer un escándalo – James es mi novio, está ocupado, así que supéralo, y elije a otra persona porque el ya me eligió a mí.

- Mira- Dijo Margaret, mirando a Lily de arriba abajo –"Lily", a mi nadie me dice que hacer o a quien besar... y menos alguien como tú... ¿Entiendes? –

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?- Preguntò indignada Lily

- Supone lo que quieras... tómate tu tiempo, mientras, yo estaré besando a tu novio... además.. que yo sepa, el no se ha negado-

En ese momento, llegó James para romper la discusión .

- Lily- Dijo – Tengo que hacerlo. Sino me van a convertir en perro y voy a perder las materias... son las reglas... tengo que hacerlo.-

-¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Lily, ahora sí, haciendo un espectáculo – Pero James, ¿Por qué? no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, sabes que todo esto se puede evitar... yo te puedo ayudar después... y... -

- Pero Lily, tengo que hacerlo, ¿entiendes? Son las reglas Lily, nuestra relación no puede estar por encima de las reglas-

- Sí, Lily, son las reglas- Dijo Margaret, mirándola burlona.

Lily los miró incrédula. Luego miró a Sirius que le hacía señas desde el público para que golpeara a Margaret. Luego los miró con cara de asco a los dos.

- ¿Por encima de..? ¿Nuestra relación...?¿Sabes qué? Me da lo mismo, bésense... ¡Cásense si quieren!- Exclamó al borde de las lágrimas. – Pero yo me voy de aquí, no me voy a quedar a ver a mi novio, o ex novio, como quieran llamarlo, besar a otra, si, James... porque en el momento que su asquerosa boca toque tu boca infiel... yo dejo de ser tu novia... - Salió corriendo, bajó la tarima y se fue.

-Lily- Dijo Sirius, corriendo tras ella.

- Ehh... bueno- Dijo el profesor Dumbledore – Prosigamos con el concurso, en este momento, los participantes procederán a besarse. 3..

Remus miró con asco a Clara, que estaba rebosante de alegría

- .2...

Margaret pasó sus brazos por el cuello de James

- 1!

-------------

Este es el capítulo... en todo caso el que viene es mucho mejor.. hagan sus pedidos, sugerencias y críticas... yo soy abierta jaja ... bueno espero que les haya gustado...

Próximamente , el capìtulo :

"Mi cumpleaños, tu cumpleaños"

"_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Love Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Love You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Pulled Me Out Of Time  
And Hung Me On A Line  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You_

Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe I'm A Lonely Girl  
Who's In The Middle Of Something  
That She Doesn't Really Understand

Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe You're The Only Man  
Who Could Ever Help Me  
Baby Won't You Help Me Understand

Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You're With Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Leave You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Help Me Sing My Song  
Right Me When I'm Wrong  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You

Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe I'm A Lonely Girl  
Who's In The Middle Of Something  
That She Doesn't Really Understand

Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe You're The Only Man  
Who Could Ever Help Me  
Baby Won't You Help Me Understand

Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You're With Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Leave You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Help Me Sing My Song  
Right Me When I'm Wrong   
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You


End file.
